Liz ou A Guardiã
by 4EverHP
Summary: Liz tem 1 história que será aqui contada. De Rivendell partem10 e o destino da Terra Média pode mudar. O que acontece quando não basta destruir o Anel Um para destruir Sauron? O que acontece quando o destino está também nas mãos de uma mulher - uma mistura de raças - com tantas fraquezas como Liz? O que acontece quando uma dessas fraquezas é um certo elfo que a despreza? Legolas/OC
1. Chapter 1

Tudo começa no início…

Num bar numa estalagem, Liz trabalhava. Liz era uma mulher de trinta e cinco anos, tinha cabelos ruivos e perfeitamente encaracolados, olhos azuis e pele clara, com leves sardas no rosto. Ela era muito bela. Mas Liz tinha um segredo. Aparentemente ela era humana, mas isso não era verdade.

Por baixo da blusa impecavelmente branca que ela envergava, Liz tinha três fios. Um fio tinha um anel de ouro branco, outro tinha a estrela da Vida dos Eldar e outro tinha também um anel muito especial para ela. Os dois primeiros fios podiam significar alguma coisa para poucos e determinados Humanos. É claro que eles achariam estranho uma estrela da imortalidade ser de uma Humana mas, se a vissem, pensariam que tinha sido dada por algum elfo que se apaixonara por ela, pois ela possuía tanta beleza… No entanto, essa não era a verdadeira razão. E era o outro fio que ela tinha que, se alguém soubesse bem tal história, era a chave da sua verdadeira pessoa. Liz era a Guardião do Anel da Última Esperança de Paz. A Guardiã, para simplificar.

A sua verdadeira raça era Humano-Elfo-Feiticeira. O pai era Elfo e Feiticeiro e a mãe era Humana. No entanto esta fora morta quando Liz tinha doze anos, porque queriam o anel de Liz. Depois dessa perda, Liz nunca mais sorriu para o pai, mas fazia de tudo para não chorar à sua frente. O pai também sofrera muito e Liz tinha a certeza que ele ainda sofria. Ao catorze anos, ao fim de muitas tentativas para permanecer em casa, Liz fugiu sem aviso algum. Fugiu porque não queria que mais alguém morresse por causa do Anel de Paz que ela carregava. Durante doze anos escondeu-se. Andava de cidade em cidade sem que ninguém se desse conta dela. Enquanto passava de terra em terra, tentava descobrir novidades sobre o povo elfo pois ela sabia que seriam eles que falariam mais dela, apesar de não haver parecença física entre eles, exceto talvez a beleza. Mas os elfos falavam mais dela, porque havia sido Doe, rei de todos os elfos daquela Era, a atribuir-lhe o anel. O seu povo tinha opiniões diferentes sobre ela. Uns compreendiam-na pois ela perdera a mãe, outros não, porque ela era fraca por se ter deixado levar. Liz compreendia e respeitava ambos os lados.

Ao fim desses doze anos, Liz achou seguro não se esconder mais. Ela crescera e era agora uma linda mulher. Ninguém a reconheceria a não ser talvez a sua avó materna Dithinia, mas esta não a iria ver até Liz se decidir revelar.

Ora vamos ao significado do Anel de ouro branco que Liz carregava. Aquele anel era a hipótese que o mundo tinha para destruir o Olho e Sauron desta vez para sempre, mas apenas quando o Anel Um fosse destruído no monte da Perdição em Mordor.

Agora, passados vinte e um anos da sua fuga, na estalagem, Liz recordava-se da sua história e, rapidamente, foi até ao seu quarto e chorou. Ela tinha escondido tudo sobre as suas origens, a sua história, tudo, mas nunca o seu nome. Isso ela nunca faria. O nome Liz tinha sido a mãe a escolher e disso ela não podia largar mão.

Durante longo tempo, toda a gente estivera segura, até ela, pois o Anel Um estivera desaparecido, mas o Mal acorda sempre e Ele reaparecera. Agora já ninguém estava seguro, muito menos ela e quatro hobbits que transportavam o Anel Um, principalmente Frodo, cuja missão era carregar o Anel em segurança até Rivendell, o reino de Elfos pertencente a Elrond.

Liz desceu para o bar e recomeçou a atender os clientes. Liz trabalhava lá havia quatro anos juntamente com a dona da estalagem, Midernia. Midernia atendia os clientes da ala esquerda e Liz os da direita.

Estavam as duas ao balcão quando Midernia lhe perguntou:

- Já atendeste todos os clientes do teu lado?

- Já! E tu?

Midernia olhou para o extremo do bar, onde estava aquele que é chamado de Strider, que escondia a cara de todos.

- Não, falta-me aquele. Já olhaste bem para ele? Estamos num bar. Toda a gente se ri, quase toda a gente, mas todos estamos bem dispostos, menos ele. Chamam-lhe Strider, dizem que é um caminhante com um feitio horrível. Estou com medo, Liz. Tenho quarente e um anos, mas ainda não quero morrer.

- Não sejas estúpida! Ele não te vai matar. Só sabe que vivemos tempos difíceis e muito perigosos, tal e qual eu sei.

- Pois, mas tu já ris!

Era verdade. Liz já conseguia rir e sorrir graças a Ilúvatar, a Eru, o Único, o Criador, mas também graças a Midernia que lhe fizera ver que a força de vontade consegue tudo, e que o sorriso era algo divino.

- Está bem. Eu vou atendê-lo. – Disse Liz, mas Midernia interrompeu-a:

- Talvez depois eu vá lá. Ele parece lindo apesar de não conseguir ver o seu rosto…

Liz riu divertida e foi até à mesa de Strider, perguntando-lhe:

- O que deseja, senhor? – Liz tentava ver-lhe a cara.

- Nada vindo de si, menina. – Liz sorriu surpreendida, não estava nada à espera daquilo.

- Fala como se fosse muito mais velho do que eu… Mas eu não percebo, o senhor é tão tolo… Se não quer nada, veio aqui para quê?

- Não me chame de tolo! – Falou ele calmamente, sem nunca mostrar o seu rosto. – E eu vim para o que isto está destinado.

- Ótimo, começamos a nos entender. – Ela sabia que ele a observava, conseguia sentir o olhar analisador do homem escondido. – Então vai querer o quê? E é para agora ou para depois?

- Eu já disse que não quero os seus serviços! – Gritou o homem, mostrando-lhe finalmente a cara.

Mal Strider mostrou a sua cara, Liz sorriu, sentindo que a sua hora tinha chegado. O destino estava a chamá-la para tomar o papel que ela devia na História daquela Era. Strider era Aragorn, o sucessor do reino de Gondor, que esperava até a sua hora chegar para tomar Gondor da linhagem de Mordomos em que ela estava.

Quando viu ele a levantar-se e a gritar, Midernia foi logo em socorro de Liz e perguntou:

- O que é que se passa aqui?

- Ele não quer os meus serviços. – Informou Liz, olhando para Aragorn. – É melhor seres tu a atendê-lo.

- Se não quer tomar nada, o que é que veio fazer aqui?

Aragorn analisou Liz e perguntou:

- Então a menina serve bebidas? – Midernia abandonou-os e foi atender outra pessoa.

- Sim, sirvo bebidas e comida também. Não sou nenhuma prostituta se era isso que estava a pensar, senhor.

- Desculpe, mas é o que parece. – Pediu ele, arrependido.

- As aparências iludem, não é, caminhante? Devia saber isso melhor do que ninguém.

- Por que é que diz isso? – Perguntou ele, sentando-se desconfiado.

- O senhor também não parece muito mais velho do que eu fisicamente, e na verdade é bem mais velho, certo? Chama-me de menina… O que quer? – Liz obrigou-se a parar.

- Um copo do vinho daqui. – Pediu ele mais desconfiado do que nunca.

Quando Liz se estava a virar para ir buscar o vinho, viu os quatro hobbits, Sam, Frodo, Pippin e Merry. Quando estava a olhar para Frodo, este olhou para ela e, ao vê-la a olhar para ele, Frodo desviou o olhar.

Liz foi atender os quatro Hobbits. Chegada à mesa deles, perguntou-lhes:

- O que é que vão querer?

- Cerveja! – Responderam Pippin e Merry ao mesmo tempo. Liz sorriu com a cumplicidade dos amigos.

- Para mim também pode ser. – Disse Sam. Liz olhou então para Frodo que olhava para a mesa.

- Mr. Frodo, o que quer? – Perguntou-lhe Sam. Frodo olhou para Liz e disse:

- Cerveja. Por acaso não viu Gandalf, o Cinzento? – Perguntou ele.

- O Feiticeiro? Não! E olhe que ele não deve estar por aqui. Quando Gandalf aparece as pessoas dizem que ele traz sempre sarilhos. Se ele estivesse cá já toda a gente saberia. – Liz sorriu, saindo de ao pé deles.

Liz levou a cerveja aos hobbits e, de seguida, o vinho a Aragorn.

- Por que razão atendeu a eles primeiro do que a mim? Eu estava aqui há mais tempo.

- Eles são mais simpáticos que o senhor. – Liz sorriu quando Aragorn não a contrariou. – Gostava de saber quem são.

- Não percebo porquê.

- Não tem de perceber.

Liz e Aragorn olharam-se nos olhos. Aragorn desconfiava da mulher, mas algo lhe dizia que ele estava a ser estúpido por pensar assim.

Eles quebraram o olhar mesmo a tempo de ver Frodo cair e o Anel enfiar-se no seu dedo, fazendo-o desaparecer. Quando tal aconteceu, Liz meteu a mão tentando esconder algo. Tal gesto não passou despercebido a Aragorn, mas ele agora não tinha tempo para perguntas e, depressa, levou Frodo para um quarto. Os outros três seguiram-no prontos para defender o amigo, mesmo que não tivessem arma alguma para derrubar o inimigo.

- Calma! Eu não quero fazer nada de mal ao vosso amigo. Confiem em mim!

- Confiar num caminhante com má fama? Onde já se viu? – Liz entrou no quarto. – Se, ao menos, fosse um rei… - Ela abaixou-se diante dos hobbits e olhou para Frodo ao lado de Aragorn. Mal ela olhou para ele, Frodo foi para junto dos hobbits. – Ouçam, eu sei que é difícil confiar nas pessoas principalmente agora, mas eu sei que ele é boa pessoa. Podem confiar nele. Por Ilúvatar, confiem nele! Façam tudo o que ele disser! – Frodo olhava desconfiado para Liz. Esta percebia-o. Apetecia-lhe abraçá-lo, mas ela não lhe podia tocar por causa do Anel. – Oh, eu entendo a sua desconfiança, senhor Frodo, mas os Cavaleiros Negros não tardam aí. Agora tenho de ir.

Mal ela saiu, Frodo virou-se para Aragorn pedindo-lhe explicações com o olhar.

Aragorn estava confuso com aquela mulher, mas agradecido, porque ela fizera com que Frodo o quisesse ouvir.

- Eu vim cá a pedido de Gandalf. Ele não pôde vir ter convosco. É por isso que vos quero ajudar. – Frodo resolveu acreditar nas palavras de Strider, aliviando-o. – Depressa os Cavaleiros Negros chegarão. Temos que nos preparar. – Disse ele.

Nesse momento, Liz entrou no quarto e disse apontando para Aragorn:

- Vamos deixar-nos de formalidades. Faz o que tens a fazer!

Aragorn acenou, saindo já não tão desconfiado da mulher, o que Liz estranhou. No entanto, ela não estava com cabeça para pensar nisso e perguntou aos quatro hobbits:

- Algum de vocês sabe cavalgar? Eu tenho um pónei que é tão veloz como os cavalos. – Pippin ergueu a mão. – Ótimo! Levas o Merry, eu levo o Sam e o Strider leva o Frodo. Pode ser?

- Sim. – Responderam todos.

– O meu nome é Liz, só para saberem.

- Para onde é que vocês nos levam? – Perguntou Frodo.

- Gandalf não te disse? – Ela sabia que ele a estava a testar. – Pois bem, eu não tenho a certeza, o Strider é que sabe, mas penso que vamos para Rivendell, um reino de Elfos. – O sorriso dela abriu-se para os Hobbits que sorriram. – É o sítio mais indicado para a segurança do Anel Um.

Ao acabar de dizer isto, Aragorn entrou no quarto e disse:

- É melhor ir andando. – Liz acenou com a cabeça.

- Eu já preparei cavalos para nós.

- Ótimo! – Liz estranhou de novo a confiança de Aragorn nela, mas agradeceu. – Vamos para Rivendell. – E, dito isto, os seis deixaram a estalagem.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Capítulo curtinho, onde o nosso amado arqueiro do grupo ainda não aparece. Para os fãs de Legolas, por favor, não abandonem a fic... ainda falta um pouco para o loirinho mais inocente do mundo aparecer, mas a espera vai valer a pena.

Acho que o disclaimer me faltou no primeiro capítulo, mas eu acho que toda a gente sabe que lord of the rings não me pertence... Pertenceria se Tolkien não tivesse nascido mais cedo do que eu para escrever a história kkkkk.

Kiss kiss *

* * *

Capítulo 2

Passado algum tempo a cavalgar, Liz virou-se para Aragorn e disse-lhe com a respiração ofegante:

- É melhor pararmos, Aragorn! – Pediu Liz.

- Tens razão. Paremos nesta torre de vigia! – Decidiu ele.

Mal eles pararam, Liz e Aragorn empunharam as espadas. Os quatro Hobbits não percebiam nada daquilo.

- Larga a espada, Aragorn, por favor! – Pediu Liz.

- Como sabes esse meu nome?

- Eu sei algumas coisas. Não insistas, por favor. Eles precisam de descansar e, para isso, nós precisamos de ficar a vigiar.

Aragorn acabou por ceder e as espadas foram recolhidas para ambos os cintos.

Os Hobbits foram para o interior da torre enquanto eles ficaram no exterior.

- Quem és tu? – Perguntou ele.

- Chamo-me Liz, só isso. E sei que, convosco, encontrei o meu destino. – Ela olhou-o. – E tu, Aragorn, quem és tu?

- Um dia descobrirei a resposta.

De repente, ouviram gritos vindos dos quatro Hobbits. Depressa chegaram à sua origem e viram os cavaleiros negros tentarem apanhar os pequenos. Juntos, os dois conseguiram espantá-los, mas não a tempo de impedir Frodo de ser ferido pelo líder no peito.

- Ervas da meia-noite! – Exclamou Aragorn. – Procurem essas ervas daninhas! Eu fico com o Frodo.

- Mas sabes o que fazes? – Perguntou Sam.

- Sam, não questiones o poder curativo do r… - Liz interrompeu-se. – Vamos! – Eles foram, deixando-os sozinhos.

- Ora, ora, o que temos aqui? Um cavaleiro apanhado desprevenido? – Aragorn virou-se e viu Arwen, beijando-a. – O que se passou?

- O Frodo foi ferido pelo líder dos Cavaleiros Negros.

- Encontrei as ervas! – Liz chegou, exclamando junto com os quatro Hobbits, todos preocupados. Tinha um ramo de ervas na mão que rapidamente passou a Aragorn que, mastigando-as, colocou-as na ferida do pequeno que agonizava de dor, mas sem resultado.

Arwen ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, tocando-lhe no rosto e transmitindo uma aura de conforto, segurança e equilíbrio.

- Frodo, volta para a Luz! Não te deixes consumir pelas Trevas! Olha para mim! Olha para nós! – Frodo voltou a si, mas continuava mal. – É melhor eu levá-lo ao reino do meu pai.

- Concordo. Elrond saberá certamente o que fazer. Se fores sozinha serás mais rápida, mas o melhor é eu ir contigo. Posso despistá-los. – Disse Liz.

- Não sei se posso confiar em ti, mas preciso de toda a ajuda possível. – Arwen anuiu. E, assim, partiram.

Quando estavam a ser perseguidos pelos Cavaleiros Negros, Liz decidiu que se deviam separar e que levaria algo para pensarem que era Frodo. Elas assim o fizeram. Os Cavaleiros dividiram-se, perseguindo as duas. Arwen chegou a Rivendell e, aí, viu-se segura. Liz, por outro lado, colocou o Anel da Paz e a Estrela dos Eldar na mochila e começou a cavalgar ainda mais rápido. Os Cavaleiros Negros acabaram por apanhá-la e deixaram-na muito ferida, mas não lhe deram o golpe final, pois foram chamados pela fúria do seu senhor. Apesar de tudo, Liz ainda teve forças para cavalgar até Rivendell, onde foi acolhida depois de desmaiar.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: ok, eu sou de Portugal, logo, para os meus queridos amigos do Brasil, alguns nomes podem ser diferentes, alguma dúvida... bem, mensagem privada ou review, opções não faltam :D**

* * *

Capítulo 3

Ao fim de três dias, Liz acordou e, abrindo os olhos, sentiu-se em casa. Ela sabia que não estava em casa, mas sim num dos quartos do palácio de Rivendell, só que as parecenças eram enormes com o seu quarto de criança em casa dos pais…

Levantou-se, já estava na hora. Lavou o rosto e procurou pela sua mochila. Quando não a encontrou, começou a entrar em pânico. Se o Olho descobrisse o Anel de Paz, o mundo poderia estar perdido! Como estava de camisa de dormir, Liz decidiu vestir-se para procurar a mochila fora do seu quarto, mas não encontrou nenhuma roupa. Decidindo que não importava o que vestia, encaminhou-se para a porta, mas eis que entrou Elrond que ficou surpreendido por a ver de pé.

- Deita-te já! – Ela obedeceu prontamente num abrir e piscar de olhos. – Tu sentes-te bem?

- Sim, muito bem. Porquê, senhor?

- Trata-me por Elrond, Liz. Tu foste muito ferida, mas conseguiste vir até aqui. Não te recordas?

- Recordo-me. – Respondeu ela.

- Não devias estar tão bem, só se passaram três dias desde que tal aconteceu e o Frodo, que estava menos ferido, ainda não acordou. Para uma humana tens muita força de vontade, Liz. O teu nome é muito especial. Sabes que é da minha língua?

- Sim, foi a minha mãe que mo deu. Significa paz.

- Sim… - Ele sorriu. – És muito bela, mais bela do que a minha filha até.

- Não sei… Arwen tem algo de Lúthien dentro dela. – Eles sorriram, mas Liz sabia que era verdade que ela era mais bela que Arwen, fora escrito que, devido ao seu destino, ela seria a criatura mais bela daquela Era.

- Sim… Mas não é tão bela como tu, ela própria o admite. Se não fosse por saber uma coisa, diria que és a criatura mais bela de todas. Não és a única pessoa do mundo que se chama Liz, ou pelo menos eu espero que não sejas, pois seria terrível se ela estivesse morta.

- Quem? De quem falas, Elrond? – Liz fingiu curiosidade, conhecia bem aquela história.

- Liz, a Guardiã. Ela tem um anel capaz de derrotar o Olho… - Elrond contou toda a sua história. – E é isso.

- Então, se a vissem agora, provavelmente não a reconheceriam. – Ele concordou.

- A não ser que a vissem carregando o Anel de Paz. – Então Liz recordou-se da sua mochila perdida.

- Onde está a minha mochila, Elrond? – Ele levantou-se e foi dar-lhe a tal mochila. – Obrigada!

- De nada! Eu é que te agradeço por ajudares o Frodo e a minha filha.

- Eu só fiz o que o meu coração me ditou. – Ela sorriu.

- Mesmo assim, agradeço-te!

- Elrond, será que tens alguma roupa para mim?

- Eu vou chamar a minha filha e dizer a todos que já acordaste. Fica aí! – Mandou ele e ela assim o fez.

Passado pouco tempo, surgiu Arwen com um lindo vestido branco na mão para Liz que o vestiu e, sem Arwen ver, meteu os dois fios ao pescoço que se juntaram ao outro fio.

- Obrigada, Arwen! Gosto muito do vestido!

- Eu também gosto! Fica-te muito bem. Obrigada por nos teres ajudado. – Arwen sorria.

- Quero ajudar mais, muito mais.

- Tu és tão bela… Sabes que não se fala de outra coisa? A linda humana que ajudou a princesa Arwen a trazer cá o Frodo. As Elfos chegam a ter ciúmes de ti. Todos falam da tua beleza, menos o Aragorn.

- Claro! Ele só tem olhos para ti. A linda princesa que foi ajudada por não sei quem. – Elas riram.

Quando se estavam a rir, entraram Elrond, Aragorn e Gandalf, ao que elas pararam para os cumprimentar.

- Não tens fome, Liz? – Perguntou Elrond.

- Não muita, mas aceitava um taça de morangos. – Respondeu ela.

- Certo. Já volto, meus caros! – Elrond saiu.

- Então, Liz, soube que ajudaste a Princesa Arwen a trazer o Frodo para cá. Não se fala de outra coisa por esta terra. Diz-me uma coisa! Tu és uma humana, ou és Liz, a Guardiã?

Liz sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, alguém lhe faria essa questão, e ela não sabia o que responder. Deveria dizer a verdade sabendo que o seu destino se cingiria ao destino do seu Anel? Ou deveria mentir, dizer que era uma humana e provar a todos que ela era muito mais que o Anel que carregava? O que quereria Eru neste momento para ela? Ninguém o saberia, certos desígnios só a Eru se revelaram, e muitas surpresas aparecem em cada Era.

- Não! Eu não sou Liz, a Guardiã. – Liz simplesmente seguiu aquilo que o coração lhe indicava. – Elrond falou-me da Guardiã e eu soube que alguém me iria colocar essa questão.

- Tenho muita pena que não sejas a Guardiã. Agora, mais do que nunca, precisamos dela. – Gandalf afirmou.

- E Saruman, o Branco? – A pergunta de Liz já tinha uma resposta na sua mente, mas ela queria ter a certeza.

- Entregou-se às Trevas. Está do lado de Sauron, o senhor do Mal.

Liz entristeceu-se, mesmo estando à espera daquilo. Sempre que ouvia Saruman, quando criança, detestava as suas palavras doces, que diziam tudo aquilo que os outros queria ouvir. Saruman nunca havia sido completamente fiel a ninguém. Gandalf, porém, estava ainda mais triste que Liz, uma aura densa pesava sobre ele, nunca um Feiticeiro Branco devia fazer isso, pois deixava enorme peso nos demais Feiticeiros, principalmente nos cinzentos, como Gandalf.

- Sinto muito, mas temos que ser positivos mesmo que tudo esteja contra. – Liz tentava animá-lo.

- A Liz tem razão, Gandalf. – Aragorn sorria. – Vamos mostrar a Saruman que escolheu o lado errado.

- Sim, porque ele escolheu o lado errado. – Arwen concluiu convictamente.

- Aqui está o que pediste, Liz! – Elrond entrou no quarto com uma taça de morangos que entregou a Liz.

- Muito obrigada, Elrond! – Liz começou a comer os morangos delicadamente. – Será que, depois de acabar a refeição, poderei ver Frodo, Elrond?

- Claro!

Liz acabou de comer e foi levada por Aragorn ao quarto de Frodo onde estavam os outros três Hobbits que, mal a viram, correram para ela abraçando-a. Liz chorou, comovida.

- O Frodo ficará bem. Ele é muito forte e não será uma ferida feita por um cavaleiro estúpido que o vai quebrar, está bem? – Eles anuíram. – Vão lá para fora apanhar um ar, enquanto eu fico com o Frodo. – Eles saíram. – Poderás acompanhá-los, Aragorn? Eles precisam de ti. – Aragorn saiu.

Liz aproximou-se de Frodo e tirou o Anel da Paz do pescoço. De seguida, pôs o anel em cima do peito de Frodo e proferiu um encantamento tocando na testa do Hobbit:

- Boa Ifos vo Liz, nadi-u, nadi Frodo! Co jevo ibud, nadi-u! Ri-se lud juvu lucaec, nadi Frodo!

O Anel de Paz começou a emitir uma luz branca e Liz viu Frodo tentando abrir os olhos. Depressa escondeu o anel no pescoço.

- Liz, és tu?

- Sim, sou eu, Frodo. – Ela respondeu à pergunta do amigo. – É tão bom estares de volta!

- Tu também morreste?

- Ninguém morreu, Frodo, ainda não. Tu estás num dos muitos quartos do Palácio de Rivendell, terra pertencente ao meio elfo Elrond. – Ele não acreditou. – É verdade! E há Elfos por todo o lado e são todos lindos! – Ele abraçou-a fortemente.

Não havia perigo no contacto físico. Frodo já não tinha o Anel Um com ele, pois este estava agora dentro de uma caixa, que estava dentro da gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira ao lado da cama de Frodo.

- Obrigada, Liz!

- De nada, Frodo. Queres que eu chame os outros para te virem ver? Gandalf já cá está.

- Que bom! Sim, chama os outros, por favor! – Frodo pediu.

Liz preparava-se para sair quando o seu corpo parou ao ouvir a pergunta sussurrante de Frodo, que mesmo assim, era para ela responder:

- Liz, isto ainda não acabou, pois não?

"Não, Frodo, o destino espera mais de ti!", Liz pensou, mas afastou esse pensamento. Frodo tinha que decidir por ele mesmo, ela sabia o peso do destino sobre as pessoas e ela gostava demasiado dele para lhe dizer isso mesmo.

- É claro que já acabou, Frodo. O Gandalf deu-te a missão de trazeres o Anel Um até Rivendell e tu cumpriste-a. – Ela sentou-se ao lado dele.

- Eu sei, mas o meu coração sente que a minha verdadeira missão está para vir. – Frodo olhou-a. – Só ainda não sei que missão é essa! – Ele estava confuso, perdido.

- Frodo, a resposta chegará. Pode não ser hoje, mas não podes perder a esperança de a encontrar.

- Mas eu não quero esperar pela resposta. Eu quero saber todas as respostas a todas as perguntas. – Frodo falou.

- Mesmo que soubesses essas respostas, a vida passa e muda todas as perguntas. O remédio mais sábio é saber esperar. – Ela abraçou-o rapidamente, levantando-se de seguida.

- Então vou esperar! – Frodo respondeu, mais animado.

- Eu vou chamá-los! – Liz saiu.

Andando um pouco, ela viu os três Hobbits na companhia de Arwen e de Aragorn. Falavam animadamente, embora uma leve tristeza se pudesse fazer sentir entre todos, ou talvez o prelúdio das sombras do Anel Um já se fizessem sentir na imaculada terra de Rivendell.

- O Frodo acordou! Vão vê-lo, eu avisarei Elrond e Gandalf. – Ela anunciou.

Liz avançou mais um pouco e viu Gandalf e Elrond conversando. Sem evitar a curiosidade, pôs-se à escuta, um mau hábito que ela herdara desde criança, sem que os pais a corrigissem devidamente.

- Achas que Liz é a Guardiã? – Perguntou Gandalf.

- Sinceramente, não sei a resposta a tal pergunta, meu caro amigo Gandalf. A minha visão é poderosa, mas sem o consentimento do Criador não passa de uma visão vulgar. E, por alguma razão, tal resposta não me foi revelada. – Elrond pareceu meditar. – Ela foi muito ferida pelos Cavaleiros Negros, não pelo líder deles, mas muito ferida e recuperou tremendamente depressa. Pode ser por possuir a força da Guardiã, mas pode ser também uma Humana mais forte que o normal, não seria novidade se descobríssemos que ela faz parte de uma linhagem humana poderosa. Mas pouco sabemos dela. – Elrond olhava para as árvores e toda a Natureza que rodeava o seu reino. – Ela diz que não é a Guardiã e, se ela fosse, o que a impedia de dizer a verdade?

- Tens razão. Eu… - Começou por dizer o Feiticeiro, mas Elrond interrompeu-o com alguma urgência.

- Por um lado, a beleza dela é imensa, eu estou completamente hipnotizado por ela, eu que tenho como companheira uma das Elfos mais belas de toda a Era. Neste momento, Liz tem um grande poder sobre mim, seja ela a Guardiã ou não. O que vale é que é só a sua beleza que me domina por completo. É só beleza, não é nada profundo. – Confessou Elrond. – Entre os Humanos, dizem mesmo que a criatura bela não consegue ser amada, porque só olham o seu exterior.

- Mas tu sabes que isso não é verdade.

- Entre os Elfos com certeza não é verdade, mas porque a Beleza nos possui sempre. Entre os Humanos, talvez seja verdade.

- Desculpem interromper. – Liz revelou-se. – Só vos queria dizer que o Frodo acordou e quer ver-vos. Bom, quer ver o Gandalf, mas é melhor ires também, Elrond, para que vejas se ele está mesmo bem e saudável. – Liz sorriu, e Elrond retribuiu o sorriso.

Quando os três chegaram ao quarto, Frodo já estava de pé, falando animadamente com os amigos. Conversavam sobre a beleza dos Elfos e sobre como era estar entre eles.

- Frodo, volta para a cama! – Mandou Elrond. Como Liz antes dele, Frodo nem pensou duas vezes para lhe obedecer. Elrond foi observá-lo. – Podes levantar-te, estás ótimo. Foi uma rápida recuperação. Inacreditável!

- Talvez tenha sido a Guardiã. – Arwen afirmou. – Afinal, ela é poderosíssima!

- É provável.

- Liz, a Guardiã, a que possui um grande Anel e um grande poder. O poder do Amor.

- Então esperemos que ela acompanhe também a próxima etapa. – Afirmou Gandalf com sabedoria no olhar.

- Sim, esperemos! – Aragorn olhava para Liz. – Será que posso falar contigo a sós, Liz?

- Claro, Aragorn! – Liz saiu acompanhada por Aragorn. Uma vez lá fora, ele levou-a para dentro de uma sala e, virando-se para Liz, disse:

- Tu és Liz, a Guardiã. – Não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação.

- Isso não é verdade, Aragorn. – Liz negou rapidamente. – Eu sou uma humana, apenas isso. Aliás não sei uma única palavra em qualquer dos dialetos da linguagem élfica, a não ser o meu nome, que significa paz.

Aragorn não parecia convencido.

- Fiu indoveju ob je. Bic ca lono quie fiu vetid i fefov…

Aragorn falava com palavras élficas da região de Liz. A tradução das suas palavras para a Língua Comum era a seguinte: "Não acredito em ti. Mas eu percebo que não digas a ninguém. O que fizeste ao teu pai não tem perdão. Abandonaste-o e nunca mais te preocupaste com ele. Não tens qualquer resquício de bondade no teu coração."

- Lidi! – Liz pediu que ele parasse no seu próprio linguajar, dando uma chapada a Aragorn.

- Afinal és a filha de Ibetu. Liz, a Guardiã. – Afirmou Aragorn.

Liz, então, percebeu que tudo aquilo fora uma armadilha montada por Aragorn, e que este lhe tinha arrancado a verdade da boca. Sem poder voltar atrás, ela confirmou:

- Sim, é verdade!

- Quem diria… A filha de Ibetu. Aquela que tem a última esperança de Paz, a quem confiaram o único Anel capaz de derrotar o olho de Sauron de uma vez para sempre. Tu fugiste de tua casa depois de terem morto a tua mãe para que mais ninguém morresse devido ao anel que carregas. Deves tudo ao teu pai e não querias que ele morresse, assim como a tua avó. Eu compreendo-te. O teu destino está traçado com linhas mais rígidas que qualquer habitante da Terra Média, até mesmo que qualquer das Terras Eternas.

- Provavelmente estás certo! – Liz sabia o seu destino. – Mas até a mim me esperam surpresas. – Liz deixou escapar algumas lágrimas.

- Liz… - Arwen apareceu na sala. – És a criatura mais bela da terra. Não estragues isso com lágrimas. – Liz elevou a cabeça, mostrando o seu rosto avalassadoramente belo, já sem quaisquer lágrimas de dor, o que fez Arwen sorrir. – Desculpem ter ouvido a vossa conversa, mas eu…

- Mas tu não conseguiste controlar os teus ciúmes. – Liz disse com um sorriso de compreensão.

Aragorn olhou para Arwen que corou, mostrando ser verdade a afirmação de Liz.

- És mesmo tonta, Arwen! Será que não vez que só tenho olhos para ti? – Perguntou Aragorn, beijando-a. De seguida, ambos olharam para Liz.

- Nunca tive a oportunidade de te conhecer antes, querida Liz, mas antes de saber quem eras, já me tinha deixado encantar por ti. – Arwen sorria. – É verdade o que dizem sobre o Anel de Paz?

- O que dizem? – Perguntou ela docemente.

- Que tem inscrições élficas que dizem: "A paz não vem deste Anel, mas da força do Amor".

Liz tirou o anel do seu pescoço e poisou-a na sua própria mão, mostrando-o aos dois e fazendo-lhes sinal para que se aproximassem. Eles assim o fizeram, vendo as inscrições de que Arwen falara.

- É mesmo verdade. – Arwen disse, pegando no Anel. As inscrições desapareceram rapidamente, o que ela estranhou? – Por que razão desapareceram?

- Não és a portadora legítima deste anel. – Liz tirou-lhe o anel, erguendo-o alto. – As inscrições só se deixam mostrar no contacto com o seu portador. No entanto, aqui, eu, Liz, filha de Ibetu, Rei das Terras Élficas e Segundo Rei das Terras Eternas, anuncio que, se o destino me for fatal antes de cumprir a missão conseguida com o Anel da Última Esperança de Paz, legitimo a passagem a Arwen, filha de Elrond, o meio Elfo senhor das Terras de Rivendell, conhecida entre os Elfos como Imladris. Esta é a vontade do meu coração. Será tua vontade, Arwen?

- Se te for fatal, será essa a minha vontade! – Ela afirmou convictamente.

O Anel emitiu uma luz amarela que os cegou por uns segundos, mas que os encheu de felicidade e alegria. Liz uniu a sua mão à de Arwen e a luz cessou.

- Assim seja! – Liz voltou a colocar o anel no seu pescoço. – Agora vou voltar para junto de Frodo. Aproveito e deixo-vos sós. – Ela piscou-lhes o olho e saiu.

- Voltaste! – Frodo exclamou, vendo-a à porta. Todos se voltaram para ela.

Liz sorriu docemente e foi abraçar Frodo. Quando se separou do abraço disse:

- Tinha que vir ver como estava o meu Hobbit favorito. – Os outros três Hobbits pigarrearam e ela virou-se para eles. – Eu também gosto muito de vocês, mas o Frodo é especial, porque é muito mais calmo que vocês. – Eles concordaram, fazendo Liz sorrir. – Tens bons amigos, Frodo, amigos para toda a vida, sem dúvida.

Liz voltou-se para Elrond e Gandalf e perguntou-lhes:

- E o Anel Um? Já decidiram alguma coisa sobre ele?

- Vamos destruí-lo. – Afirmou Elrond. – A reunião vai ser amanhã. Ibetu chega hoje. Provavelmente dentro de duas horas. – Liz paralisou, apagando o sorriso tranquilizador que tinha. – Passa-se alguma coisa, Liz? – Elrond aproximou-se dela preocupadamente.

- Não, não… Está tudo bem. Fiquei assim porque me pareceu ter ouvido esse nome em outro lado. – Ela disfarçou.

- Ibetu é o pai da Guardiã. – Declarou Gandalf. – Elrond deve tê-lo mencionado quando te contou a história dela.

- Sim, foi isso. – Liz anuiu. – Eu vou até ao meu quarto agora.

Liz foi para o seu quarto e, lá, sozinha, sentou-se na cama fitando o vazio. O que faria agora com a chegada do pai a Rivendell?

**N/A: quem mais, para além de mim (claro), está a sentir-se seduzida pelo Elrond? Eu sei, eu sei... Ah, quanto à linguagem élfica... Bom, eu estudo línguas modernas e linguística na universidade de coimbra, onde o primeiro ano está completo (que bom!) e eu conheço muito bem o sindarin élfico, mas o professor Tolkien disse que havia muitos indiomas élficos e eu achei giro criar um para a zona de Liz... No entanto, Sindarin para sempre ou Quenya (melodia). Bom, não se esqueçam do botãozinho da review por causa de todo esse swag do Elrond, tá bom?**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: surprise - Legolas Greenleaf em ação... sim, o tão aguardado personagem chegou! O que esperam? Coisas boas ou coisas más? (Boas, Legolas é incapaz de trazer coisas más, pensamento meu antes de começar a escrever esta história (mistery)) Mas, sem mais delongas, que comece o capítulo**

**Mais uma vez relembrar que o Professor Tolkien está no céu, mas lord of the rings pertence-lhe (eu contento-me em brincar com as personagens)**

**kiss kiss**

**CR, a autora**

* * *

Capítulo 4

A Chegada de Ibetu

Ao fim de uma hora, Arwen apareceu no quarto de Liz, que continuava a fitar o vazio como se, a qualquer momento, este a fosse tragar.

- Já sei que o teu pai virá a Rivendell, Liz. Tens que reagir!

- Tenho que me vestir! – Foi tudo o que ela disse, sem fitar a Elfo, que não compreendeu. – É costume fazer-se uma festa, não é?

- Pois é, quase me esquecia! – Arwen levantou-se e puxou Liz para fora do quarto. – Vamos até ao meu quarto para nos preparar. – Elas chegaram ao quarto. – Vamos arranjar um vestido fantástico para ti. Tens que parecer feliz e calma. Um vestido sem decote…

- Não, tem que ter decote. – Arwen não compreendia. – Eu não levarei os meus fios e assim, com decote podem ver que não tenho nada, logo, não desconfiarão. – Arwen compreendeu o plano de Liz.

- Então um vestido com um grande decote.

- Não é preciso exagerar! – Liz estava um pouco receosa. – Eu tenho apenas trinta e cinco anos.

- Este! – Arwen virou-se para ela com um vestido branco.

- Não! – Liz arregalou os olhos. – Vai ficar muito apertado em cima e o decote é enorme!

- Nós queremos que vejam as curvas do teu corpo lindo bem salientadas para que não pensem que escondes o anel em outras partes do corpo. E o decote não é enorme, é grande, mas não enorme. – Arwen deu-lhe o vestido. – Vai ficar perfeito em ti. Veste-o!

Liz obedeceu muito contrariada com tudo aquilo e, olhando-se ao espelho, achou-se demasiado provocadora. Ela não era uma Elfo.

- Arwen, só os Elfos podem envergar uma roupa tão justa, sem que pensem que estão a oferecer o seu corpo. – Liz afirmou.

- Não sejas tonta! Estás avalassadora! – Arwen disse. – Mete os teus fios nesta gaveta! – Ordenou ela, abrindo a segunda gaveta da sua cómoda. Liz meteu o fio do Anel de Paz e da Estrela dos Eldar.

- E esse anel de ervas? Não o queres pôr aqui? – Ela perguntou.

- Este nunca me abandona! – Ela falou com um sorriso, olhando para o anel pequeno que já não lhe cabia no dedo.

- Mas qual é a história dele? – Perguntou ela curiosamente.

- Vá, agora um vestido para ti! Este! – Liz escapou-se da pergunta e mostrou-lhe um vestido azul, que ficou perfeito em Arwen.

- Vamos lá! – Arwen ergueu a cabeça. – Já sabes, Liz, aqui és apenas uma humana, conhecida por me teres ajudado a trazer o Frodo para aqui. – A ruiva estava um pouco receosa. – Só precisas de sorrir. Prepara-te! – Liz respirou fundo, colocando um sorriso nos lábios, assim como Arwen. – Vamos!

Mal saíram do quarto, as duas viram Ibetu no corredor exterior. Ele dirigia-se a elas. O sorriso de Arwen morreu, ela estava nervosa.

- Arwen, sorri! – Liz mandou, tentando ficar calma. A morena obedeceu-lhe.

- Arwen, é tão bom ver-te! – Ibetu abraçou a Elfo. Quando se separou, olhou-a bem e afirmou: - Estás cada vez mais bonita!

- Agradecida pelo elogio, caro Ibetu! Também é muito bom ver-te! – Declarou Arwen. – Deixa-me apresentar-te Liz, a humana que me ajudou a trazer o Frodo para cá.

- Ah! – O olhar de Ibetu caiu sobre ela, os olhos brilhando. – Já ouvi falar de ti. Muito até! – Ele pensou em voz alta. – É um prazer conhecer-te! – Ele abraçou-a.

- Igualmente! – Liz separou-se do abraço. – Vejo que é uma pessoa muito simpática!

- Sou mesmo. Aliás, o meu nome, na Língua Comum, é uma das muitas maneiras de dizer amigo. – Ele afirmou com um sorriso. – Fazes recordar-me a minha filha.

- Isso é bom ou mau? – Liz receava a resposta.

- Bom! Muito bom, claro! Agora tenho de ir. Preciso falar um pouco com Gandalf. – Ibetu deixou-as.

- Correu bem. – Declarou Arwen.

- Sim. – Liz concordou. – Agora vou ver o Frodo. Até já!

Liz começou a andar rapidamente até ao quarto do amigo e bateu à porta fechada.

- Entre! – Mandou Frodo. Ela entrou. – Liz! – Frodo estava sentado na cama.

- Não te preparas para a festa? – Ela estranhou a atitude do Hobbit.

- Não! – Ele respondeu. – O que vamos nós festejar? Há tanta crueldade no mundo e nós ainda festejamos… Acho isso tão errado. – Frodo parecia revoltado.

- Também há muita bondade do mundo e é ela que vamos festejar. A bondade e o amor. Eu quero ver-te na festa! Ela não é a mesma coisa sem Hobbits.

- Mas os outros vão.

- Não se tu não fores. – Liz respondeu rapidamente. – Eles são teus companheiros nesta caminhada, Frodo. Se não fores, eles também não irão. É bom que vás, caso contrário, chateio-me contigo.

- Está bem, eu vou! Vemo-nos na festa!

Liz foi-se embora e dirigiu-se para uma porta aberta e entrou na divisão. Era a sala do senhor de Rivendell, ou seja, de Elrond. Este estava a olhar para uma bacia de água, enquanto proferia um encantamento:

- Itaic bivic…

- Elrond, desculpa interromper-te… - Elrond virou-se para ela. – O que fazias tu?

- Nada de especial. – Respondeu ele, aproximando-se dela.

- Ah! Não vens? A festa está quase a começar… - Declarou Liz.

- Sim, estou a ver… - Ele olhava-a intensamente. – Estás maravilhosa!

- Obrigada! – Ele riu suavemente.

- Tu és linda de qualquer maneira, mas assim… - Elrond estava cada vez mais hipnotizado pela sua beleza.

- Pois, mas é apenas isso que vês quando olhas para mim: Beleza. Não sentes nada profundo por mim. – Elrond aproximava-se cada vez mais.

- Não é verdade. Sinto um grande carinho por ti! – Ele contrariou-a.

- A beleza passa, Elrond, pelo menos nos Humanos. O amor não!

- É verdade! – Ele concordou. – E eu espero que sejas feliz e que encontres o amor junto a alguém.

Ele acariciou a sua face, estando a milímetros dos lábios dela. Mais um pouco cederia à tentação dos lábios vermelhos da ruiva. Liz sentiu o braço de Elrond envolvendo a sua cintura e sentiu que o beijo estava próximo.

- Olá, Elrond! Então, como é que…

Eles separaram-se rapidamente e viraram-se para quem entrara na sala para falar com o senhor de Rivendell. Os olhos de Liz brilharam em sinal de reconhecimento ao pousar sobre o Elfo loiro de olhos verdes que os olhava. A sua mão apressou-se a tapar o Anel pendente que tinha no fio, arrancando o fio do seu pescoço e mantendo-o escondido.

- … Estás? – Ele completou a pergunta.

- Legolas, que bom ver-te! – Elrond abraçou-o fortemente e quando se separou dele, apresentou: - Legolas, meu bom amigo, esta é a Liz, a Humana que ajudou a salvar Frodo. Tenho a certeza de que já ouviste falar dela.

Liz sorriu docemente para ele, que não retribuiu o sorriso. O seu rosto estava frio.

- Boa noite! – Cumprimentou ele friamente. – Acho que agora percebo por que razão ficaste por cá. Quero dizer, não poderia ser pela Natureza. Tinha que ser por outra coisa. – Ele olhou para Elrond. – Ou devo dizer pessoa? Uma pessoa poderosa, claro, não poderia ser qualquer um, tinha de ser um rei. Daqui a pouco, deverás ter com Ibetu, não?

- Não! – Liz suspirou. – Daqui a pouco, não responderei por mim e dar-te-ei uma chapada!

- Sim? E ficares mal vista por todos? Não me parece. Tens de ser bem vista para conseguires dar o golpe do baú. – Acusou ele.

- Eu vou ver se vejo a Arwen. Fiquem bem! – Liz desejou, saindo da sala.

Quando Liz se viu só, deixou-se chorar. Conhecia Legolas de anos passados, mas claro que ele não a reconheceria. Liz era apenas uma criança quando os dois se haviam conhecido, Legolas já era um Elfo maior de idade, mas ela crescera e estava praticamente irreconhecível. No entanto, nunca pensou que ele fosse tão indelicado com alguém. Quando o conhecera, ele havia sido tremendamente simpático.

- O que se passa, Liz? – Arwen perguntou-lhe.

- O teu pai tentou beijar-me. – Ela respondeu. – Mas não é isso que me põe assim. Ele não conseguiu porque Legolas nos interrompeu, e foi ele que me pôs assim quando sugeriu que eu queria dar o golpe do baú. Foi horrível. Eu posso não ser uma Elfo verdadeira, mas sou tão delicada quanto vocês…

- O Legolas é simpático, só que, às vezes, não sei… Passa-se! – Arwen limpou-lhe as lágrimas.

- Eu conheci-o há já muito tempo. – Liz sorriu. – Quero dizer, não muito tempo para Elfos, mas muito para mim. Eu ainda era uma criança.

- Pronto… Vamos para a festa! – Arwen percebeu que não era a melhor altura para Liz falar de recordações de infância. No entanto, antes de ir para a festa, Liz convenceu Arwen a irem até ao seu quarto para guardar o fio que Liz tinha na mão.

De seguida, elas foram para a festa à volta da fogueira onde inúmeros Elfos cantavam uma melodia pacífica. Liz olhou em redor.

- Arwen! – Liz parou a amiga.

- O que foi? – Arwen seguiu o olhar de Liz que estava pousado em Dithinia, a avó materna da ruiva.

- Arwen, se ela me vir, reconhecer-me-á. – Liz tinha a certeza do que dizia. – Eu não posso seguir em frente.

- Liz, será assim tão mau que te descubram? – Arwen olhou-a nos olhos.

- Durante toda a minha vida, fui guiada pelo poder do meu Anel de Paz. – Liz olhou para a fogueira. À volta dela alguns elfos dançavam como sempre faziam nas comemorações. – Perdi pessoas queridas por causa dele, cheguei a perder-me a mim própria várias vezes… - Liz suspirou, olhando de novo para a amiga. – Uma pessoa não pode escolher o seu destino, mas pode escolher aquilo que quer ser. Livre, Arwen, é isso que eu quero ser. Livre do rótulo que o meu Anel imprime em mim. Quero que me vejam para lá dele, percebes?

- Acho que percebo.

- E não é que eu não tenha encontrado pessoas que me vissem para lá dele, mas com tudo isto, se me descobrem agora, eu serei rotulada. – Liz afirmou. – A minha avó faz-me sentir essa liberdade, mas eu tenho medo que me descubram quando virem a reação dela.

- Isso não acontecerá. – Arwen sorriu. – Eu protejo-te a retaguarda.

Liz ergueu o rosto, confiante e, com Arwen atrás de si, seguiu até à velha mulher, que fixou o olhar em si, olhar esse que brilhou em sinal de reconhecimento.

Dithinia era uma mulher já com setenta anos, mas de uma saúde de ferro e parecia que tinha cinquenta. Era uma mulher cuja jovialidade continuava brincando no seu olhar. Algo mágico crescia dentro dela enquanto os anos passavam. Poderia passar por uma sábia bruxa. Os cabelos loiros já praticamente brancos, os olhos cinzentos já com rugas à sua volta davam-lhe um ar de uma sabedoria que, entre os humanos, era respeitada. No entanto, a maior parte dos que ali estavam eram Elfos, e deste povo poucos a respeitavam. Os destinos de Humanos e Elfos raramente se cruzavam, muito menos em histórias de amor. No entanto, Melody, filha de Dithinia e mãe de Liz, fizera o amor crescer em Ibetu, Elfo-Feiticeiro, o que não havia sido visto com bons olhos, principalmente para Melody, que criara uma hostilidade entre alguns Elfos.

- Boa noite! – Liz cumprimentou-a, chegando ao pé dela.

Dithinia sorriu, alegria estampada no seu rosto.

- És mesmo tu, Liz! Que saudades! – Sussurrou ela, abraçando-a fortemente com lágrimas nos seus olhos. Liz ia para falar, mas ela interrompeu-a: - Eu ouvi os rumores de que és a Humana que salvou a Princesa Arwen. Não queres que ninguém saiba quem és verdadeiramente… - Ela separou-se do abraço, olhando-a. – Eu respeitarei a tua decisão.

- Obrigada, avó! – Ela puxou Arwen para o seu lado. – A Arwen sabe, ela está a proteger a retaguarda.

Dithinia riu, divertida, abraçando Arwen fortemente.

- Obrigada! – Elas separaram-se do abraço. – Como é que descobriste?

- É uma longa história… - Arwen respondeu.

- Não é tão longa assim… - Liz sorriu. – Mas deixo-vos a conversar enquanto ando por aí.

Liz começou a caminhar entre as criaturas. Alguns Anões e Humanos estavam presentes, assim como os quatro Hobbits, mas quem estava em maioria eram os Elfos com toda a certeza. Liz olhou aqueles que dançavam com encanto. Estas criaturas que vivem sempre em comemorações leves, que se reúnem a cantar e a dançar à volta da fogueira eram as criaturas mais misteriosas em toda a Terra Média. Ela sempre desejara ser apenas uma Elfo para que fosse respeitada como eles, mas havia muito aspetos que não gostava neles, como o facto de não contarem sequer quantos anos passavam. A maior parte dos Elfos deixa de contar os seus anos a partir do momento em que alcançam a maioridade e isso ela não conseguia compreender. Outra coisa que ela não gostava era o facto de que, de certo modo, muitos se achavam superiores a todas as criaturas e isso ela não admitia. A maior parte respeitava a Natureza e a Terra Média, mas agiam como se apenas eles soubessem o que fazer, como se apenas eles soubessem o que era o certo e o errado. De qualquer maneira, Liz estava contente por ser também parte Humana, porque a mãe lhe ensinara a amar a vida, a amar os anos que passavam com ternura, contando-os preciosamente. A parte de feiticeira tinha a sua utilidade apenas em momentos de aflição, mas ela não era uma Maga como Gandalf, tinha apenas algumas artes mágicas, mais nada.

- Então, és tu a Humana de que todos falam? Liz?

Ela virou-se para a origem da voz profunda que proferiu o seu nome. A voz provinha de um Humano. Ele era alto e forte, loiro e de feições rigídas. O seu olhar mostrava orgulho próprio e coragem e Liz lia-lhe um gosto em demasia pelas armas.

- Sim, sou eu. E que faz aqui Boromir, o filho mais amado de Denethor II, cuja bravura é já tema de grandes cantares?

- O amor de meu pai por mim é imenso, tanto que o faz esquecer por vezes algumas pessoas que muito o estimam. – Boromir olhava-a intensamente. – E a minha bravura ainda não foi inteiramente testada.

- Nisso tenho que concordar consigo. – Liz pegou num copo cheio de bebida de lótus.

- Ah, conhece então o meu destino para estar a meter em causa a minha coragem? – Boromir serviu-se um copo de vinho, olhando-a intensamente. Liz sorriu, sentindo uma certa hostilidade.

- Não, não conheço o destino de ninguém a não ser o meu, e mesmo esse se me apresenta difícil e, por vezes, prefiro não pensar muito nele. – Liz parecia algo nostálgica. Na verdade, muitas vezes sentia que o seu destino poderia ser melhor, mas cada um tem aquilo a que é designado.

- Liz, vamo-nos deixar de formalidades variadas que bem algum fazem entre amigos. – Boromir aproximou-se dela. – Sentes-te bem?

- Um pouco melancólica, apenas isso. – Ela sorriu, enquanto o olhar carregava alguma tristeza.

- És a mais bela criatura que alguma vez fitei. – Ele acariciou a sua face.

- Liz, vamos dançar! – Arwen surgiu, separando-os. – Boromir, importa-se?

- Arwen Undomiel… - Ele fitou a morena brevemente, virando depois o olhar para Liz. - Claro que não. – Boromir assentiu, afastando-se e olhando-as ao longe.

- Liz, ele gosta de ti. – Arwen afirmou. – Vamos para a fogueira!

- Estás louca? – Liz fitou-a seriamente. – Vai tu para a fogueira, Arwen. Mesmo em Rivendell, onde todas as raças são recebidas com carinho, poucos são achados dignos de dançar à volta de uma fogueira élfica.

- Liz, a tua beleza cativa as pessoas. – Arwen sorriu. – Além disso, tu foste educada para dançar, não foste?

- Não! – Ela respondeu. – Acho que nasceu comigo como…

- Como nasce também com todos os Elfos. – Arwen completou-a.

- Ok, vamos dançar!

Arwen levou-a para a fogueira e, lá, começaram a dançar a melodia dos Elfos, que era agitada e cheia de boa energia. Todos se divertiam e o barulho das gargalhadas era maravilhoso.

De seguida, a melodia mudou. Era agora algo que envolvia sedução, como se os Elfos tocassem uma balada à paixão. Liz fechou os olhos recordando-se da música que ouvira, pela primeira vez, em Mirkwood, num casamento. Era uma melodia de lá, ela tinha a certeza. Abrindo os olhos, procurou por Legolas, cujo olhar se encontrou com o dela.

- Espero que saibas dançar! – Foi o que ela falou quando o puxou para se juntar a si.

- Claro que sei!

Legolas pousou a sua mão direita na cintura de Liz e puxou-a para si, ao que ela tremeu com o toque.

- A prática leva à perfeição. – Ele disse-lhe ao ouvido, enquanto dançavam lentamente.

- Precisam os Elfos de prática alguma a dançar? – Ela perguntou com um sorriso. – A maior parte não, mas talvez não te faça mal se treinares mais um pouco. Não danças muito bem… - Ela provocou.

- Isso não é verdade! – Legolas disse, percorrendo o tronco de Liz com a sua mão. Ela fechou os olhos. – E tu sabes isso! – Ele largou-a e ela dançava sensualmente à sua volta. Ele puxou-a para si. – Eu podia ter-te deixado.

- Devias tê-lo feito! – Ela falou intensamente. – Logo na primeira oportunidade, devias tê-lo feito, Legolas.

Legolas baixou Liz, encostando os seus rostos. Este foi o passo final. Ele levantou-a e foi-se embora, deixando-a sem par na fogueira. No entanto, ela não se importou e continuou a dançar.

- A Liz é maravilhosa. – Dithinia falou, sentada numa pedra, enquanto olhava a ruiva que tinha um sorriso nos lábios enquanto dançava à luz da fogueira. – Faz lembrar-me a minha neta.

- Dithinia… - Legolas estava junto dela. – Não vê a sua neta há mais de vinte anos, nem sabe se ela está viva.

- Se ela não estiver viva, que esperança temos nós, Legolas? – Perguntou ela, olhando o Elfo.

- Talvez seja melhor não ter qualquer esperança do que depositar essa mesma esperança numa pessoa que abandonou a sua família logo na primeira dor.

- Injustiça cobre as tuas palavras, meu bom Legolas. Liz tem o seu destino traçado e vai cumpri-lo.

- Perdoar-me-á se não confiar em suas palavras? – Ele perguntou delicadamente.

- Há qualquer coisa em ti que te faz não querer confiar nelas e contra isso nada posso. – Ela falou sabiamente, voltando o seu olhar para a fogueira.

- A festa está ótima, mas vou ter de me recolher. Estou cansado da viagem. Boa noite!

- Boa noite! – Dithinia respondeu.

Liz viu quando Legolas se afastou em direção ao palácio de Rivendell e saiu da fogueira, seguindo-o pelo caminho iluminado pela luz da lua. Legolas deu-se conta dela, assim que alcançou o adro.

- Estás a perseguir-me? – Ele falou com alguma hostilidade.

- Sim. – Ela confessou. Ele preparou-se para se ir embora e deixá-la para trás. – Mas espera! Eu só te quero agradecer pela dança! – Ela tocou no seu ombro. Ele virou-se para ela. – Danças muito bem! Mesmo!

O olhar de Legolas caiu sobre ela intensamente, percorrendo o seu rosto. Quando estava a alcançar o seu olhar, Liz abaixou o olhar, enquanto a sua mão descia do ombro de Legolas para a mão do Elfo. Os olhos de Liz brilharam em reconhecimento ao verem o anel feito de ervas que estava no dedo anelar do loiro.

- O que foi? – Legolas afastou a sua mão. – O que queres de mim para me estares a elogiar?

- Estava a ser simpática, Legolas. E a dizer a verdade. Não podes pensar que toda a gente é interesseira. Existem pessoas gentis e verdadeiras.

- Mas tu não és assim! – Retorquiu ele friamente.

- Nem sequer me conheces, Legolas! – Ela retorquiu friamente. – Eu queria ter uma boa relação contigo, mas já vi que é impossível. Adeus!

Ela deixou-o só e, depois de passar pelo quarto de Arwen para ir buscar os fios, Liz foi dormir. Estava ansiosa, pois amanhã seria um dia muito importante. Um dia que começaria a mudar o Mundo.

* * *

**N/A: Muito bem, vontade de esganar Legolas, quem? (a autora ergue o braço e recebe um olhar gelado do elfo mais querido do mundo) Enfim, curiosos para saber as circunstâncias de como Liz conheceu Legolas muitos anos atrás? Se sim, continuem a ler e sentados porque vão esperar muito (muah muah... risada maléfica da autora)**

**Ah, eu não tenho beta, por isso qualquer erro... bem, reclamem para mim -.-**

**O que acharam de Ibetu? E Dithinia? Hum? Botão das reviews on :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: Cap 5 ON. o conselho de Elrond, um pouquinho diferente e mais parecido com o do filme do que com o do livro (considerem-se avisados)**

Qualquer dúvida, já sabem, perguntem

E eu não tenho beta, logo, os erros são todos meus.

**Lord of the Rings pertence a Tolkien (grande homem), e eu sou uma fã desesperada que ainda tem esperança de que Legolas não tenha ido para as Terras Eternas (só para ver se eu cruzo com ele algum dia)**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Capítulo 5

O Conselho de Elrond

Liz acordou bem cedo naquela manhã, pois estava muito ansiosa com a futura missão de destruir o Anel Um.

Quando saiu para fora ainda era noite e não havia mais ninguém acordado, pelo menos, alguém ao alcance de sua visão que era tão apurada quanto a de um Elfo. Sem vontade de voltar ao quarto, Liz começou a dar uma volta para ver todas as plantas, árvores e flores. Olhando-as, uma melodia aflorou-lhe na cabeça e ela cantou-a:

Em todos os dias que virão

O amor sempre reinará

Como uma mulher um homem seduz

O amor os povos juntará.

E as plantas testemunharão

O amor, a bondade de um coração.

Tanto Elfo como Homem

Hobbit ou Anão

Todos pertencerão ao Bem

E o seu coração seguirão…

Assim será…

E vocês, plantas, vocês verão

Os dias vindouros

Em que todos terão

Paz e Amor enfim…

No fim da música, Liz sorriu. Paz e Amor reinavam agora em seu coração e na sua alma. Já tinha amanhecido e um lindo dia de sol nascera em Imladris. Virou-se com um grande sorriso nos lábios, sorriso esse que morreu quando viu Legolas a olhar para ela encostado a uma árvore florida. Fitaram-se de longe longamente e, sem nada dizer, de seguida, ele foi-se embora.

Liz dirigiu-se para o palácio com a intenção de alcançar Legolas, mas ele não estava em lugar algum, então, decidiu dirigir-se à sala de Elrond, que estava aberta. Liz entrou. Ele virou-se repentinamente para ela, pois conseguira ouvi-la entrando.

- Já acordada, Liz? O Sol acabou de nascer… - Ele falou com certa cautela e distância.

- O que se passa, Elrond? Por que razão estás tão distante? – Liz aproximou-se, mas ele recuou.

- Como é que, depois do que fiz contigo, tu ainda me diriges palavra? – Ele estava desconfiado. – Eu quase cedi, Liz. Qualquer outra mulher ficaria mal por um homem ter tentado beijá-la, tendo ele uma esposa. Por que razão não ficas tu assim?

- Porque percebo que existem situações que são maiores do que nós. Eu não sou como as outras mulheres. – Liz sorriu, mas Elrond nem por isso. – O que se passa? Também pensas que eu sou interesseira como pensa o Legolas, certo? Não estarias a dizer isso se não o achasses, não é? Então, na tua opinião, eu não me senti mal pelo que aconteceu porque eu sou uma interesseira capaz de tudo para ter poder, até ir para a cama com qualquer um sem ligar ao que sinto!? – Elrond ia para responder, mas ela impediu-o: - Não diga nada, Elrond, senhor de Imladris, não piore a situação! – Ela acalmou-se. – Eu não quero nada vindo de si e não tenciono ficar durante mais tempo. Planeio partir amanhã logo cedo, uma vez que o Conselho do Anel Um será hoje, porque me preocupo com o que as outras pessoas sentem e quero que o mundo seja feliz para que elas sejam felizes.

- Liz, ouve… - Começou Elrond por dizer, mas ela interrompeu-o:

- Não, ouça o senhor, Elrond! Eu comecei muito bem o meu dia, mas o senhor acabou de o estragar! – Liz saiu com algumas lágrimas nos olhos.

A caminho Liz cruzou-se com Legolas, mas não o viu. Ele, porém, gravou bem aquilo na sua memória.

Liz finalmente parou de chorar e olhou para as vistas de Rivendell… Era um lugar tão lindo, tão pacificamente puro que ela se sentia acolhida.

- Então, Liz, o que se passa para estares possuída por tamanha tristeza? – Ela virou-se para a voz masculina, que reconheceu rapidamente.

Ibetu estava ao seu lado, olhando-a com tristeza por vê-la tão triste. Liz sorriu levemente, o pai sempre fora uma pessoa extremamente empática.

- Nada! Eu não estou triste. – O sorriso morreu, lendo no olhar do pai que ele via a verdade.

- Não te deixes possuir pela tristeza, Liz, não agora quando tudo aquilo de que precisamos é esperança. – Ele abraçou-a. – Em ti esperança existe. E, mesmo que estejas triste, sorri e assim todos pensarão que és feliz por causa dessa esperança. – Ele separou-se do abraço, vendo-a sorrir. – É isso mesmo! – Ele sorriu. – Vamos tomar o pequeno-almoço?

- Sim.

Quando chegaram à mesa já estava presente muita gente, incluindo Legolas, que olhava para Liz acompanhada de Ibetu. Liz despediu-se de Ibetu e sentou-se entre Sam e Frodo. Estes dois disseram-lhe ao mesmo tempo:

- Nunca me levantei tão cedo.

- Há sempre uma primeira vez para tudo! – Liz sorriu cúmplice entre os dois. – Eu nunca estive no Shire, mas gostava de o conhecer. Como é?

- Pacato e deliciosamente parracento! – Sam respondeu. – Somos preguiçosos, mas somos felizes.

- Eu acho que te percebo. – Liz disse. – A rotina é segura, e a segurança deixa-nos felizes, mas nunca ansiaste por uma aventura? – Ela olhou para o céu e, de seguida, de novo para Sam. – Poucas canções de Hobbits ouvi, sei que são um povo pacato e que gosta de paz e da rotina, que temem as aventuras, mas há, entre vós, Hobbits que se diferenciaram, como o Velho Took, como o velho Bilbo Baggins, tio do Frodo aqui… - Ela cutucou o Hobbit, que sorriu. – Não buscas aventura, Frodo? – Ela olhou para ele.

- Busco apenas respostas às perguntas da vida, e elas acabam sempre por chegar. – Ele respondeu misteriosamente.

- Olá, este lugar não está ocupado, pois não? – Um Anão sentou-se ao lado de Sam, parecendo um pouco irritado.

- Olá, parece-me um pouco irritado, prezado senhor! – Liz sorriu, divertida, olhando em volta. A maior parte dos presentes eram Elfos. – Acaso a presença dos demais o incomodam?

- Milady, uma luz irradia de si, mas a perspicácia leio nos seus olhos ao ver que realizou que não confio nestes Elfos, embora meu pai diga o contrário. – Liz olhou para ele.

- Glóin é um sábio Anão, mestre Gimli. – Liz sorriu. – E Elrond merece a confiança de todas as raças da Terra Média.

- De mestre Elrond eu gosto um pouco, mas não é ele que me incomoda…

- Se fala de Legolas, filho de Thranduil de Mirkwood… - Ele interrompeu-a.

- Sábia me parece, cara Humana Liz, que ajudou Frodo Baggins. – Ele sorriu alegremente. – E amigos seremos todos nós, porque em terras de Elfos, quem não é Elfo é de confiança! – Liz riu bem alto, divertida. Nunca se cansaria da desconfiança dos Anões.

- Com um amigo assim, triste não ficarei. – Ela falou. – Mas confiar neles devemos. – Ela advertiu-o. – Embora eu perceba a dificuldade. Brindemos, Gimli! – Merry e Pippin juntaram-se ao lado de Frodo. – Brindemos todos nós!

- Brindar a quê, Liz? – Perguntou Pippin.

- Às aventuras da vida que acontecem mesmo quando não as desejamos, e às descobertas que elas nos trazem! – Os Hobbits olharam-na desconfiada. – E à rotina também, porque parecendo que não, nos traz também grandes descobertas.

Os seis ergueram os copos com sorrisos nos lábios e fizeram uma grande algazarra ao gritarem a seguinte palavra:

- Viva!

Eles beberam as suas bebidas sem se importarem com o facto de estar a beber cerveja pela manhã.

- Por favor, meus caros, preparem-se para o Conselho. – Elrond surgiu com Glóin a seu lado. – Creio que receberam o meu bilhete durante a noite a vos convocar para ele. – Muitos dos presentes acenaram.

Liz ergueu-se e, rapidamente, todos os olhos se fixaram sobre ela, que estava séria.

- Mestre Elrond, peço permissão para estar presente no Conselho.

- Liz, isso não será possível. Eu incluí no conselho quem achava que devia ir. – Elrond respondeu.

- E não devo eu ir, Mestre Elrond? Não tenho eu o direito de saber o destino do Anel Um, que encerra o destino do mundo em que eu vivo? – Perguntou ela, olhando-o profundamente.

- Eu quero que ela vá! – Arwen afirmou, olhando para o pai.

- Eu também! – Frodo fez-se ouvir, embora fosse pequeno.

- Esse é também o meu desejo. – Aragorn confessou, olhando para Elrond.

- E o meu! – Gimli levantou-se.

- Gimli, meu filho, que fazes? – Glóin perguntou.

- Deposito confiança em Liz, e intimamente lhe dei o nome de a fogueira, porque vi-a dançando na noite anterior e hoje, quando me dirigiu a palavra, rapidamente me aqueceu o espírito. – Gimli afirmou, fazendo-a sorrir.

- Obrigada, Mestre Gimli. Tu também me divertiste deveras!

- Elrond, deixa-me servir do meu título para determinar a presença de Liz no Conselho. Vejo que tu também achas importante a sua presença. – Elrond cedeu, acenando afirmativamente.

- Prossigamos então!

Todos seguiram o Meio-Elfo, tomando o lugar no Conselho.

- Frodo, por favor, mostra-nos o Anel Um! – Ibetu pediu, apontando uma mesa de pedra ao centro, onde Frodo colocou o anel de ouro e depois se sentou ao lado de Gandalf.

- Como todos vocês sabem, o Anel Um é muito poderos grande responsável por muita maldade que acontece na Terra Média. – Elrond afirmou, erguido. – E é por isso que ele tem de ser destruído.

- Então é isso? – Todos olharam para Gimli que se levantara e pusera a questão. – O propósito de estarmos aqui é para destruir este anel? Mas porquê tanto espalhafato? Se é por causa disso, não se incomodem, eu destruo-o.

Gimli tirou o seu machado e deu com ele no Anel com a intenção de o cortar e destruir. Porém o machado de Gimli passou à história feito em bocados, enquanto o Anel Um permaneceu intacto.

No entanto, quando Gimli tentou destruí-lo, Frodo e Liz mostraram uma cara de dor e sofrimento. Liz levou a mão ao peito, ao sentir o Anel de Paz querer mostrar-se.

- Como é isto possível? – Perguntou Gimli, sentado no chão, pois tinha sido atirado para lá.

- Gimli, filho de Glóin, o Anel Um é muito poderoso e só poderá ser destruído em Mordor, o local onde foi criado por Sauron, o senhor do Mal. – Gandalf falou, ajudando o Anão a erguer-se.

- Então quem o carregará até lá? – Gimli perguntou. – Ele consegue consumir todos aqueles que o carregam…

- É para decidir quem o levará que estamos aqui reunidos! – Legolas ergueu-se, falando como se tudo fosse demasiado óbvio e Gimli lento demais para o perceber. – Será que ainda não percebeste isso?

- Mas quem é que tu pensas que és, Orelhas em bico?

Liz sorriu divertida com a hostilidade de Gimli. Legolas ia para responder, mas Ibetu impediu-o, dizendo:

- Agora não há tempo para conflitos antigos. Vamos decidir quem carregará o Anel Um até Mordor.

- Mas porquê destruí-lo quando o podemos usar em nosso proveito? – Boromir ergueu-se com a pergunta. – Eu sou Boromir, capitão da Torre Branca em Gondor, e nós estamos em perigo. Com este Anel, podemos reverter a situação em nosso favor.

- Não! – Aragorn levantou-se, fitando Boromir. – Nenhum reino nem ninguém poderá ser beneficiado pelo Anel Um. Ele foi criado pelo Mal e para o Mal, nenhum bem virá dele.

- E quem diz isso? Um caminhante, um vagabundo… - Boromir desprezava Aragorn.

- Respeito, ele é teu Rei. – Legolas avançou ameaçadoramente para ele.

- Gondor há muito que não tem qualquer linhagem. – Legolas ia avançar mais ainda, mas foi impedido por Aragorn que o parou. Boromir sorriu maldosamente.

- Boromir, capitão da Torre Branca… - Liz ergueu-se para se fazer ouvir. – Mesmo que ele não fosse teu Rei, e ele ainda não é porque a hora ainda não chegou, não tens qualquer direito de desrespeitar qualquer criatura dessa maneira, e Homem como tu, talvez um pouco mais afortunado. – Liz sorriu para Arwen. – Além disso, Aragorn tem razão: o Anel Um não pode ser usado para o Bem. Ele é perigoso, só nos levaria à destruição.

- É verdade! – Elrond corroborou. – Quem está disposto a levar o Anel Um para Mordor?

Quando se depararam com esta pergunta todos se levantaram, começando a discutir e a mandar palavras ao ar. Liz não queria nada daquilo. Tinham que tomar uma difícil decisão, mas, mais que tudo, uma grande decisão, e as grandes decisões são para ser tomadas com calma e não com discussão.

- Eu levo! – Disse Frodo, mas ninguém o ouviu a não ser Gandalf que fingiu não o fazer. – EU LEVO! – Gritou ele ainda mais alto.

Todos olharam para ele, calando-se prontamente. A surpresa estava estampada em praticamente todos os rostos que o fitavam atentamente. Frodo, porém, não se deixou intimidar.

- Temos todos uma grande missão na vida. Eu estava à espera da resposta sobre essa grande missão e ela chegou hoje. – Ele olhou para Liz intensamente. – Eu transportarei o Anel Um até Mordor. – Anunciou ele a todos. – Mas Hobbit sou e não conheço o caminho para lá chegar.

- Eu caminharei a teu lado, Frodo Baggins. – Aragorn falou, pondo-se ao seu lado.

- E eu, que te transportei para tudo isto, farei o mesmo. Palavra de Mago. – Gandalf meteu-se igualmente junto a Frodo.

- Eu também te ajudarei na missão, Frodo. – Liz falou com um sorriso nos lábios, aproximando-se dos três. – Eu acompanhar-vos-ei.

- Mas tu és uma mulher! – Legolas falou, fazendo-a olhá-lo. – E as mulheres não foram feitas para lutar, e muitas batalhas iremos travar durante o caminho.

- Iremos? – Perguntou-lhe ela.

- Claro! Pensas que vai ser tudo fácil?

- Não é isso, Legolas? Por que razão usaste tu "iremos"? – Liz estava a questioná-lo sobre o porquê de ele se ter incluído.

- Porque eu acompanharei Frodo. – Esclareceu Legolas, pondo-se a seu lado.

- Então eu também acompanharei Frodo, não confio num Elfo para uma missão que pode determinar o destino da Terra Média que habito. – Gimli juntou-se a eles.

- Eu também irei. – Boromir juntou-se a eles.

- Eu jurei proteger Mr. Frod que farei! – Sam apareceu na reunião exaltado.

- E nós também! – Anunciaram Pippin e Merry, juntando-se aos oito que estavam no centro.

- Hobbits! – Gandalf resmungou. – Sempre curiosos!

- Então vocês serão os dez caminhantes que levarão o Anel Um à sua destruição. Serão chamados a Irmandade do Anel, pois juntaram-se por ele. – Falou Elrond olhando-os.

Ibetu abraçou-os um por um e não escapou a ninguém que ele se demorou mais no abraço a Liz. A última pensou que ele tinha descoberto que era a sua filha mas como, depois da reunião, ele nada lhe disse, esqueceu o assunto. No fim da reunião, Elrond foi-lhe falar:

- Liz, posso falar contigo?

- Não! – Ela respondeu, virando-se para ele. – Neste momento estou muito ocupada a procurar a próxima vítima, visto que tu já descobriste o meu esquema todo.

- Liz, por favor… Peço-te perdão por ter pensado que eras uma… uma… - Ele não conseguia concluir.

- Então já não pensas assim? – Ela olhou-o nos olhos. – Claro… Tu não pensas assim porque descobriste que sou a Guardiã. – Ela disse com amargura. – Mais uma vez, sou lida pelo Anel que carrego e não pela pessoa que sou. Uau! Muito obrigada, Anel! – Ela falou ironicamente.

- Liz, não foi por causa disso. – Elrond agarrou no seu pulso, tentando acalmá-la. – Realmente eu já descobri que és a Guardiã, mas dei-me conta do meu erro antes e agora tive coragem para falar contigo. Tens de me perdoar, Liz!

- Não… Não tenho que te perdoar. – Ela acenou negativamente com a cabeça. – Pensas que, por carregar o Anel da Paz, tenho que te perdoar? Não, não tenho, Elrond!

- Liz, perdoa-me! – Nos olhos de Elrond estava algum desespero. – Já me culpei o suficiente por te ter feito chorar…

- Oh, Elrond… - Ela abraçou-o fortemente. – Eu perdoo-te… - Sussurrou-lhe ela ao ouvido. – Tu não tens culpa, é a minha beleza que cega o discernimento das pessoas.

- Mas tu também não tens culpa. – Ele separou-se do abraço. – Boa sorte para a Missão, Liz!

- Obrigada, Elrond! – Ele deixou-a sozinha entre as plantas que a acalmavam.

- Liz…

- Arwen! – Liz voltou-se para a morena que tinha um olhar enigmático. – O que foi?

- Preparei-te uma mochila para levares às costas. – Ela deu-lhe uma mochila. – Tem água e comida para muitos dias e duas mudas de roupa.

- Obrigada, Arwen! – Liz abraçou-a fortemente emocionada. – Eu adoro-te! És fantástica!

- Tu também! És a criatura mais fantástica que eu já conheci, e olha que eu já vivi por muitos anos. – Arwen separou-se do abraço, chorando. – Toma conta do Aragorn, por favor! E vai correr tudo bem!

- Estás a pedir-lhe que tome conta do Aragorn, Arwen? Que pode ela fazer? – Legolas surgiu.

- Podias ter um pouco mais de respeito, Legolas, estou a falar com uma amiga muito especial para mim. Se não me respeitas, respeita pelo menos a Arwen.

- Eu vou-me embora! – Arwen deixou-os sós.

- Parabéns, Legolas! – Ela falou ironicamente. – Conseguiste fazer com que a Arwen se fosse embora!

- Por que vais tu para uma missão que pode ser a tua morte? – Ele olhou-a friamente.

- Pela mesma razão que tu, eu acho: por um mundo melhor. – Declarou ela, indo-se embora.

Já de noite, quando Liz estava a ir para o quarto, encontrou Gandalf, que a parou.

- Sabes, Liz? Sinto que a tua presença na Irmandade é muito valiosa. – Disse ele.

- A presença de todos na Irmandade é muito valiosa, Gandalf. – O Feiticeiro sorriu com a afirmação da ruiva.

- És mesmo uma pessoa de bem e muito sábia. Ainda bem que vens connosco, Liz!

- Obrigada pela confiança e apoio, Gandalf. Boa noite! – Ela entrou no quarto e lá adormeceu.

* * *

**N/A: Ok, eu sei que algumas atitudes não são próprias das personagens, mas eu também acho que se aparece uma pessoa a mais na história faz sentido algumas atitudes mudarem, não é? (a autora olha intensamente pedindo misericórdia)**

De qualquer maneira, o que acharam de Elrond? E Legolas? E Boromir? E Ibetu? E... (melhor parar por aqui, ou as notas finais ficam maiores que o capítulo)

Reviews são bem recebidas e fazem bater meu coração

Kiss kiss

CR


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: mais um capítulo de Liz, enjoy it!**

**Boa leitura**

* * *

A Partida de Rivendell

Todos acordaram no dia seguinte às quatro e meia da madrugada para partirem assim que o sol nascesse no horizonte. Todos sentiam a nostalgia envolvendo as suas almas. Era a ida para a grande missão das suas vidas e eles sabiam disso.

A Irmandade já estava toda reunida. Junto a ela, estavam Arwen, Elrond, Ibetu e, por fim, Dithinia, que chorava serenamente pela neta que partia, e lhes disse a todos:

- Já todos sabem que a missão que enfrentam é muito perigosa. Eu quero que saibam lidar com isso.

- Sim… - Concordou Elrond. – Por isso, com sabedoria de muitos anos lhes aconselho que, quando olharem para o lado, não vejam um Elfo, um Anão, um Humano, um Mago, ou um Hobbit. Vejam um companheiro mas, mais que tudo, um amigo.

- Sabemos que dentro da Irmandade existem algumas divergências e que, ao início, verão pessoas de quem não gostam, mas isso mudará. Assim espero que seja! Espero também que esta missão vos ensine a viver sem olhar à raça, ao sexo, às diferenças. Espero que vos ensine o valor da união. – Concluiu Ibetu.

- Que Ilúvatar vos acompanhe! – Desejou Arwen. – Sejam fortes!

- Que Ilúvatar convosco fique e que a paz e o amor vos possuam! – Desejou Liz a eles os quatro.

- Temos que ir. – Disse Gandalf. – Despachemo-nos!

E assim eles partiram.

- Por onde é que vamos? – Perguntou Sam, passadas duas horas da partida de Rivendell.

- Pelos Montes Brancos é o melhor caminho, ainda que incerto. Mas nem sempre o incerto é mau, apesar de o temermos. – Gandalf respondeu. – O que achas, Frodo?

- Não sei… - Frodo parecia perdido nas palavras de Gandalf. – Liz?

- Eu concordo com Gandalf, Frodo. Dos caminhos que temos, esse é o menos incerto. – Ela respondeu.

- Anseio ir por Mória. – Gimli fez-se ouvir e Liz olhou-o. – Há muito que perdi o contacto com Balin.

- Moria não é certo, Mestre Gimli. Moria é escura e a minha visão me afasta de lá. – Gandalf respondeu ao Anão. – Mais que incerta, é como se Moria estivesse suspensa por toda a eternidade.

- Gimli, vamos pelos Montes, por favor… - Liz pediu, ele acenou, cedendo.

- Então os Montes serão! – Decidiu Frodo, e todos começaram a andar na direção da região.

- Não pude deixar de reparar que tens a confiança de Frodo… - Boromir aproximou-se dela. – E eu percebo o pequeno. – Ela sorriu. – Qual é a tua história, Liz? Tão enigmática me pareces… - Ele sorriu para ela, que mordeu os lábios sentido o olhar analisador do homem.

- Eu não sei se alguma vez saberei quem realmente sou. – Ela olhou-o.

- Preciso de descansar. – Frodo anunciou algum tempo depois para todos.

- Tudo bem! Todos precisamos de o fazer! – Gandalf concordou. – Já caminhamos há oito horas.

Eles procuraram um monte resguardado, pois tinham que ser discretos e fizeram um acampamento ali.

Liz abriu a sua mochila, vendo realmente muita comida e decidiu comer alguma coisa e beber água. Como Humano-Elfo-Feiticeira tinha que comer mais do que o normal, mas decidiu-se a comer apenas uma maçã e um pão élfico de Rivendell. No fim da refeição, Liz sentiu os seus dois anéis por baixo da roupa.

- O que tens ao pescoço, Liz? – Perguntou-lhe Frodo, que tinha reparado no seu gesto.

- Algo que me deram. – Ela respondeu, pensando no Anel de Paz.

- Quem? – Perguntou-lhe Boromir.

- Um amigo? – Perguntou Sam, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Um irmão? – Perguntou Gimli.

- Um amante? – Perguntaram Pippin e Merry ao mesmo tempo a sorrir maliciosamente. Todos riram suavemente divertidos, exceto Legolas.

- Talvez uma mistura de tudo… - Ela respondeu, com um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios, lembrando-se de Doe, que lhe estipulara o Anel da Paz. – Não um amante muito exímio… - Todos se riram divertidos. – Não, ele é um bom amigo, quase um irmão.

- Mas não um amante? – Boromir perguntou, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Não! – Ela sorriu para ele. – Ainda busco por esse amor de amantes.

- Como ainda não encontraste esse amor com toda essa beleza? – Perguntou ele, olhando-a fixamente.

- Não sei… - Ela olhou para o céu, diretamente para o sol, mas depressa desviou o olhar, dando-se conta de que tinha de agir como uma Humana, e os Humanos não têm a capacidade de olhar diretamente para o Astro-Rei. – Penso que a minha beleza cativa os demais que me fitam, mas o Amor é algo muito mais profundo na minha singela opinião. O meu pai estava sempre a recordar-me disso, de como o amor vai para além da Beleza.

- Ah, afinal tens pai! – O tom de Legolas era irónico, o que fez a ruiva erguer a sobrancelha, como se fosse demasiado óbvia a averiguação do loiro.

- Não! Eu caí do céu só para te vir dar cabo da cabeça. – Respondeu ela no mesmo tom.

- Ouve, eu quero dar-te um conselho, Liz! – Ele falou, olhando-a.

- Ah, sim? Que generoso, Legolas! Qual é? Não ligar a mínima para o que dizes, pois só saem disparates da tua boca? – Gimli riu com o tom irónico da mulher.

- Se queres tanto ajudar o Frodo, abandona a Companhia! Não atrapalhes! As mulheres não devem lutar, devem ficar em casa, bonitas para os seus maridos. E esta viagem é muito perigosa!

- Legolas, não pareces um Elfo a falar. – Liz olhou diretamente para ele. – Acaso nunca ouviste as canções élficas que glorificam as ações de Elfas, como Lúthien, Idril e Galadriel? Acaso eu, que Elfo não sou ao contrário de ti, sei mais da tua raça que tu?

- Como bem disseste, Elfa não és, és Humana, e não te queiras comparar a Lúthien, Idril ou Galadriel. – Ele falou seriamente.

- Tenho somente três coisas para te dizer. – Liz colocou um tom sério. – Primeira: eu não vou atrapalhar; segunda: eu não tenho marido; e terceira e mais importante de todas: mesmo que eu tivesse marido, eu sou maravilhosamente linda de qualquer jeito. – Ela sorriu, concluindo.

- É verdade! – Disse Boromir e todos os outros concordaram, menos Legolas que disse logo de seguida:

- A viagem continua a ser perigosa.

- Eu sei, Legolas, eu não sou tão ingénua como pareço.

- Oh, muito pelo contrário, eu diria… - Gandalf intrometeu-se. – Não pensa Legolas que sejas ingénua, e talvez ainda seja um mistério o que o nosso Elfo pensa.

- Aragorn, Boromir, ensinem-nos a combater! – Pediram Pippin e Merry ao mesmo tempo.

Os quatro levantaram-se e começaram a treinar e Liz começou a observá-los atentamente. Os outros foram-se dispersando e Legolas sentou-se a seu lado, perguntando-lhe:

- E tu? Sabes combater?

- Claro que sei, com a devida motivação guerreio melhor que ninguém. – Ela sorriu, olhando-o. – Por isso se me queres motivar, dá-me apenas uma arma para te matar! – Ela brincou.

- Toma! – Legolas deu-lhe o seu arco e setas. – Acerta naquela árvore ao fundo, que tem uma falha provocada por uma espada a meio do tronco! – Ela olhou para a árvore que ele via. – Consegues vê-la?

- Sim, consigo vê-la. – Com o arco de Legolas, acertou na árvore rapidamente.

- Muito bem! – Ele estava surpreendido e impressionado. – Espada. – Ele estendeu-lhe uma, desafiando-a mais uma vez. – Vai ter com o Boromir e desafia-o.

- Porque não te desafiar a ti? Tens medo de te render? – Perguntou ela, aproximando o seu rosto do dele.

- Quero observar os teus movimentos. – Respondeu ele calmamente.

- Percebido! – Ela olhou para Boromir, que treinava com Pippin e foi ter com ele. – Treinas comigo? – Ele sorriu-lhe acenando positivamente.

Os dois começaram a combater enquanto Legolas observava a mulher e a sua forma de combater. Liz, se não fosse mulher, poderia passar como alguém que tinha sangue de guerreiro nas veias, pois o balanço entre os seus movimentos era exemplar e o seu instinto de defesa parecia inato, pois sempre sabia como se defender dos duros golpes de Boromir, o invencível capitão da Torre Branca. A meio do duelo, Legolas deu por si a admirar o corpo de Liz e as suas curvas femininas. Não podia negar que ela era a criatura mais bela que já tinha visto em toda a sua vida. Todo o seu corpo era perfeito e o seu rosto era avalassadoramente belo. A cor do fogo dos seus cabelos, tudo estava em perfeita sintonia nela, e realmente ele bem entendia Gimli quando a tratava por a fogueira, ela com certeza sabe aquecer qualquer um. Legolas abanou a cabeça com os pensamentos impróprios e obrigou-se a prestar atenção ao duelo, a tempo de ver Boromir olhando para os olhos de Liz, que brilhavam. Ela passou a língua pelos lábios e isso foi fundamental para que Boromir se distraísse e ela o conseguisse vencer.

- Hey, isso foi muito injusto! – Boromir exclamou, vendo a sua espada deitada por terra.

Liz gargalhou com vontade, e o som da sua gargalhada era música para os ouvidos de todos.

- Quem diria que o temível capitão da Torre Branca poderia ser derrotado por alguém? – Ela perguntou-lhe, ajudando-o a levantar-se.

- Não foi uma verdadeira derrota. – Ele olhou-a intensamente.

- Não será o orgulho ferido a falar por ti, Boromir, filho de Denethor II? – Ela perguntou, divertida.

- Cada vez mais encantado por ti estou, Liz! – Ele sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido sedutoramente. Ela sorriu, afastando-se um pouco dele. – Combates muito bem!

- Obrigada! Tu também, mas tu já sabes isso! – Ela deu-lhe uma palmada nas costas e afastou-se dele, que começou a treinar Pippin de novo.

- Então, luto bem? Gostaste da vista? – Perguntou ela sorrindo para Legolas.

- Sim, lutas bem, mas não muito bem. – Legolas olhou-a friamente. – Se Boromir fosse menos tolo, teria saído vencedor. – Legolas passou ao seu lado. – Ou menos apaixonado… – Ela ouviu-o sussurrar.

- Espera aí, Legolas! – Liz virou-se para ele.

- Morcegos do inimigo! – Gritou Legolas, olhando para o longe. – Escondam-se! – Ele puxou Liz para debaixo de um rochedo. – Não faças barulho! – Sussurrou ele.

Devido ao pequeno espaço, os seus corpos estavam encostados e ele puxou-a ainda mais para si. O corpo da Humano-Elfo-Feiticeira não pôde deixar de tremer com o contacto dos seus corpos. Tinha plena noção da mão que abraçava a sua cintura e dos cabelos loiros com cheiro a rosas de Mirkwood no seu rosto. Liz colocou a sua mão em cima da de Legolas, olhando para o anel que ele tinha.

- Tenho medo, Legolas! – Ela sussurrou.

- Eu também. – Confessou ele, apertando-lhe a mão. – Mas não faças barulho.

Embora todos da Irmandade se tivessem escondido, os morcegos viram-nos e foram contar tudo ao seu senhor.

- Continuemos a caminhar! – Disse Frodo quando já todos estavam de pé com as coisas todas arrumadas. Gandalf caminhava à frente de todos.

Estavam a caminhar pela neve quando Liz se aproximou de Legolas e lhe agradeceu, tremendo de frio:

- Obrigada por me teres salvado e escondido naquele buraco, Legolas. Perdi a reação.

- Pois… Tens que te assegurar que é a última vez que isso acontece. – Falou ele indiferente. – Na próxima vez, posso não estar lá para te salvar.

- Eu sei… - Disse ela com os lábios tremendo.

- Acaso achas que este local é assim tão frio? – Perguntou-lhe ele com um sorriso de troça brincando nos seus lábios. – As roupas élficas de Arwen são demasiado leves para este mau tempo?

- Em muitos locais estive e, se não tivesse conhecido já o teu olhar de frieza, Legolas, poderia dizer que nunca tive tanto frio na vida. – Ele olhou-a nos olhos.

Ambos viraram os rostos ao mesmo tempo ao ouvir Frodo escorregar, mas logo de seguida o pequeno se levantou. No entanto, passando a mão pelo tronco, viu que já não tinha o Anel Um e começou a procura-lo pelo chão. A comitiva parou.

Boromir baixou-se e apanhou o Anel Um, olhando-o com cobiça e desejo à luz branca da neve. Liz levou a mão ao peito para conter o seu Anel de Paz e conseguiu-o. De seguida, virou todo o seu corpo para Boromir e falou:

- Boromir! – Ele olhou para ela, que colocou o seu sorriso mais doce. – Dá o Anel Um ao Frodo! – Carinho ela possuía na voz e o sorriso tornou-se convidativo.

- Toma, Frodo! – Boromir deu o Anel a Frodo que o meteu ao peito, enquanto olhava o Humano. – Pensavas que to iria tirar? Não! Nunca! – Respondeu ele com um sorriso despreocupado e nervoso ao mesmo tempo. – Continuemos a andar antes que anoiteça senão teremos que dormir na neve, e temo que, se o fizermos não acordemos tal o frio que está.

Eles viraram-se para a frente, andando. Uma hora depois, ela foi despertada por alguém que lhe falou.

- Talvez seria bom se falasses um pouco com Boromir, Liz! – Gimli alcançou-a.

- Gimli, filho de Glóin, considero precioso o teu conselho. – Liz sorriu, olhando para Boromir que lhe sorriu.

- Vejo muita maldade no ar, sinto magia! – Disse Legolas, pegando no braço de Liz, que se preparava para ir ter com Boromir. Ela olhou para o céu.

- Há uma voz no ar! – Liz percebeu, olhando de novo para Legolas, que olhou para o horizonte.

- Avalanche! – Gritou ele. – Abriguem-se!

Legolas puxou-a para perto do monte, enquanto Liz só pensava que, sem querer, Legolas já a havia salvado duas vezes. Estava tão agradecida a ele que só conseguia pensar em agradecer-lhe de novo.

Quando era seguro, eles saíram. Gandalf disse a todos eles:

- Nunca conseguiremos passar por esta neve. Para além da magia de Saruman, outras magias a suportam.

Aragorn olhou para Liz como que a perguntar se ela nada podia fazer. Ele entristeceu ao ver a resposta negativa da amiga, mas na Terra Média poucas criaturas podiam contra a magia de Magos como Saruman.

- Iremos por Moria, que é agora a nossa possibilidade. – Gandalf anunciou.

- Um caminho ainda mais perigoso que os Montes Brancos, Gandalf? – Liz perguntou, olhando dentro dos olhos do Feiticeiro.

- Queira Ilúvatar que Moria não seja assim tão perigosa! – Gimli falou. – Tenho primos lá, anseio por boas notícias deles.

- Moria será, Liz. É o único caminho. – Frodo olhou-a. – Vai à frente, Gandalf!

- Aviso, desde já, que o caminho até Moria, eu conheço muito bem. Uma vez lá dentro, eu também vos guiarei, mas na minha cabeça tereis de confiar.

Eles começaram a caminhar e Liz juntou-se a Boromir.

- Liz… Estás bem? – Perguntou-lhe ele, vendo um arranhão na mão da mulher feito pelas unhas de Legolas.

- Sim, estou. E tu? – Ela perguntou preocupadamente.

- Acho que sim… - Ele respondeu misteriosamente.

- Boromir, tenho-te grande carinho, penso que o sabes… - Liz olhou-o demoradamente, pensando bem nas palavras que diria a seguir. – Nesta caminhada qualquer um de nós poderá morrer, e não é ficando com o Anel Um como nosso, que nos vai proteger. Aliás, ele só nos coloca em perigo. Não há possibilidade alguma de ele beneficiar qualquer terra.

- Liz…

- Bem sei que amas Gondor, bem sei que queres proteger o reino ao qual pertences, mas não é com o Anel Um que o vais conseguir. Não te iludas! Gondor vai ser salvo, mas não pelo Anel. – Ela olhou para Aragorn.

- Achas que ele vai salvar o reino, tendo estado todo este tempo afastado? – Ele perguntou, descrente.

- Tu sabes bem quem ele é, Boromir, tens nobreza de espírito para o reconheceres. – Liz avisou-o, olhando-o. – Aragorn é herdeiro de Isildur e a ele cabe salvar Gondor na hora certa. Tem fé!

* * *

**N/A: Então o que acharam do salvamento? E das palavras de Liz? Como está Legolas? Bom, deixem review.**

**Kiss kiss,**

**CR**


	7. Chapter 7

O Conselho da Noite

- Paremos! – Eles ouviram Gandalf dizer quando chegaram a um pequeno mato. – Daqui não poderemos avançar mais, está demasiado escuro. Encontremos um pequeno monte para montar o acampamento! – Mandou ele.

Liz e Boromir seguiram juntos à procura de abrigo que muito bem os guardasse.

- Encontrei! – Legolas fez-se ouvir pelos demais, que o olharam e tentavam seguir-lhe o olhar. – Não o veem? – Ele perguntou, olhando-os. – Perdoai-me, esqueço a minha visão de Elfo! Sigam-me!

Depois de chegarem ao local descoberto pelo loiro, o acampamento foi preparado com alguma demora. Os caminhantes estavam cansados das horas que passaram a andar e faziam as coisas com vagar. A noite caía e eles ansiavam pelo descanso.

- Temo que dois de nós tenham que ficar com o primeiro turno de vigia. Não temo ou pressinto qualquer perigo, mas a noite e estes tempos guardam muitas surpresas e arriscar a vida de algum de nós não desejo. – Gandalf falou e todos o fitaram.

- Eu aguento mais quatro horas de pé. – Liz ofereceu-se prontamente. – A minha visão é apurada, mesmo durante a noite. E um ponto a favor das mulheres é que elas têm um sexto sentido muito útil para alertá-las do perigo. – Ela disse, olhando para Legolas.

- Em ti, querida Liz, viajante pelo mundo, eu confio, mas nestes tempos tão perigosos, de um companheiro tu precisas. – Gandalf olhou-a.

- Se o cansaço toma conta de todos, eu fico bem sozinha. – Ela respondeu rapidamente.

- Eu fico contigo. – Ofereceu-se Pippin. – Se vier algum perigo, eu não o combaterei, mas poderei gritar bastante alto para que todos me ouçam e possam ajudar. – Todos se riram com divertimento.

- Obrigada, mestre Pippin, eu aceito a companhia. – Liz sorriu para ele.

- O próximo turno será meu e de Aragorn. – Gandalf informou. – Será de duas horas apenas, e o próximo será de Gimli e Boromir.

- Muito bem! – Gimli falou contente. Preferia Boromir a Legolas obviamente. Liz sorriu, pois não havia sido a única a perceber por que razão ele estava tão contente.

- Nem nesta comitiva podes esquecer conflitos antigos, Mestre Gimli? – Perguntou Legolas, cansado.

- Boa noite! – Falou Gimli, deitando-se e adormecendo imediatamente.

Liz e Pippin sentaram-se depois de todos se recolherem. Liz olhava para as estrelas, tentando-as contar, uma coisa que ela fazia já desde criança.

- Quantas é que já contaste? – Perguntou Pippin, observando o que ela fazia. Ela olhou-o.

- Muitas… - Liz respondeu, olhando-o. – E tu, Pippin? Quantas pensas que existem?

- Muitas… - Ele respondeu misteriosamente, fazendo-a sorrir. – Liz, posso confessar-te uma coisa? – Com o olhar, ela deu-lhe permissão para que continuasse. – Esta missão… bem sei que me ofereci para ela, mas tenho medo.

- É claro que tens medo. – Liz olhou para dentro da floresta atentamente. – Todos temos medo do desconhecido, e é isso que estás a enfrentar, Mestre Peregrin! No entanto, creio que muito valoroso tu és, por isso, a coragem não te faltará nos momentos mais importantes.

- És demasiado bondosa. – Ele sorriu, encolhendo-se.

- Estás com frio? – Perguntou ela, olhando-o e analisando-o.

- Um pouco. – Ele respondeu. Ela passou-lhe uma manta que estava a seu lado e cobriu-o. – Obrigado!

- Como Hobbit não deves estar habituado a estes desconfortos, não é? – Perguntou ela, voltando o seu olhar para a floresta.

- Tens razão, não estou habituado, mas espero que me habitue rapidamente, porque, segundo me parece, isto vai durar algum tempo. – Ele respondeu, olhando para a floresta também. Os seus olhos pesavam, o sono chegava, ainda mais quente como ele estava agora. – Sabes? Acho que Gimli tem razão ao te ter dado o nome de a fogueira. Sinto-me quente. – Ele abriu a boca preguiçosamente. Liz sorriu de lado. – Sabes muitas histórias de Elfos, Liz? Eu não sei nenhumas e anseio por saber. Em Rivendell falavam de uma, a de Beren e Lúthien, também conhecida por Tinúviel. Que história é essa?

- Uma bela história de amor entre um Humano e uma Elfo. A primeira história de amor entre essas duas raças. – Ela respondeu.

- A sério? – Ele parecia surpreendido. – O amor entre eles não é proibido?

- No coração ninguém comanda, Mestre Pippin. – Ela sorriu abertamente. – E, se há algo maior que o destino, é o amor. – Ela rodou o olhar, vendo toda a floresta. – Mas nada proíbe a união entre essas duas raças.

- Mas é estranho! – Ele exclamou. – Os Elfos têm vida eterna, e os Humanos não.

- É verdade… - Ela concordou. – Mas não é tão estranho assim… Nunca te perguntaste por que razão é Elrond chamado de Meio Elfo?

- Ele é filho de Beren e Lúthien?

- Não! – Ela respondeu. – Ele é fruto indireto de uma outra história de amor entre Elfo e Humano. Entre Tuor, filho de Huor da casa de Hador, e Idril, filha de Turgon, rei da cidade oculta de Gondolin. Eles tiveram um filho chamado Eärendil, que se casou com Elwing, neta de Beren e Lúthien.

- Que complicado! – Exclamou ele.

- Um pouco! – Ela acenou, concordando. – Mas os Elfos são imortais e pouca da sua História é perdida. As raças mortais acabam por perder muitas histórias, mas não os imortais.

- Mas então, como foi isso? – Pippin perguntou-lhe. – Como foi a história de Beren e Lúthien? Fazes-me um resumo?

- Posso fazer… - Ela suspirou. – Beren era um homem corajoso, destemido, mas que sofreu muito. No entanto, quando ouviu Lúthien cantar, apaixonou-se perdidamente, e quando ela o viu, também se apaixonou por ele. Apaixonante é a história deles, e envolve a Silmaril…

- Mas eles ficaram juntos mesmo?

- Beren morreu, mas ficou esperando que Lúthien fosse ter com ele ao palácio de Mandos, e ela foi. – Liz olhou para o Hobbit. – Mestre Pippin, Lúthien foi a única Elfo a morrer de facto, porque ela escolheu voltar à Terra Média com Beren e viver como uma mortal.

- Isso é terrível.

- Sim… Foi terrível para os Elfos, pois perderam a mais bela do seu povo para a morte que a eles não afeta. – Ela concordou. – Mas foi aquilo que o seu coração quis.

- E quanto a Idril? Ela não morreu mesmo também?

- Ah… - Liz sorriu. – Aí, Mestre Pippin, aconteceu o contrário. Tuor foi para as Terras Imortais junto com a mulher.

- De um certo modo, ficaram quites...

- Talvez! – Ela concordou. – No entanto, apesar de o destino de Tuor se ter separado do dos Humanos, quem mais sofreram foram os Elfos com Lúthien.

- Há mais alguma história de amor entre Elfos e Humanos?

- Sim… A de Ibetu e Melody. – Respondeu Liz, pensando nos pais.

- Ibetu? Ele estava em Rivendell, mas não vi sua mulher. – Liz mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Melody morreu há quase 23 anos, Mestre Pippin. – Ela respondeu com alguma melancolia. – Mataram-na.

- Porquê?

- Porque existem muitas criaturas que anseiam por poder custe o que custar. – Ela respondeu. – Se pessoas anseiam pelo Anel Um para conseguir governar o mundo, Mestre Pippin, outras procuram o único Anel capaz de derrotar o Olho de Sauron para sempre, com a ilusão de que, com ele, serão invencíveis.

- Melody tinha esse Anel?

- Não! Mas a filha dela com Ibetu tem-no. Liz é o nome dela, e de Guardiã da Paz ela é chamada, porque guarda o Anel da Paz. – Liz sentiu o seu anel por debaixo do vestido.

- E pensar que existem mais histórias para saber… - Pippin falou com preguiça. – Elrond vai para as Terras Imortais?

- Quando se cansar da Terra Média é esse o seu destino, pois ele escolheu ser do povo Élfico. – Liz olhou, de novo, para a floresta. – Mas os seus filhos podem escolher entre ficar na Terra Média e tornar-se mortais, ou partir com o pai.

- A senhora Arwen…

- Há muito selou seu destino, Mestre Pippin. – Ela completou. – No entanto, muitas surpresas se apresentam no caminho do Destino que os próprios Valar desconhecem. – Ela falou misteriosamente, e o silêncio se abateu sobre eles.

0000000000-0000000000

- Muitas histórias sabes… - Liz viu Legolas sentar-se ao seu lado. – E adormeceste Pippin com elas… Quanta responsabilidade! – Legolas tinha sempre ironia em suas palavras.

Pippin adormecera de facto, mas adormecera por cansaço e pelo silêncio que se instalara entre os dois, mas Liz nada disse para contrariar o Elfo.

- Não sabia que conhecias tão bem a história da Guardiã da Paz…

- Mestre Elrond contou-ma quando acordei em Rivendell. – Ela respondeu seguramente, sabia que Legolas desconfiava que ela poderia ser a Guardiã.

- Ah… - Ele suspirou, brincando involuntariamente com o anel em seu dedo. – E contou-te todas as outras histórias também, inclusive a dele?

- Não, essas eu sabia, são antigas o suficiente para se espalharem pelos locais por onde caminhei nesta minha vida. – Ela olhou-o. – E procuro saber mais, inclusive histórias de amor. – Liz parou os movimentos de Legolas, olhando bem o anel de flores, como se se concentrasse. – Quem vai descobrir primeiro o amor que assolou todas essas almas? Eu ou tu, Legolas?

O olhar do Elfo afundou-se no olhar da mulher, tentando compreender o significado das suas palavras.

- Também tu o buscas, eu posso vê-lo. – Ela explicou, sentindo o seu rosto corar com um olhar tão analisador e atento.

- Fazes-me recordá-la… - Ele suspirou, mais para si do que para ela.

- Legolas…

- Liz, o teu turno acabou. – Ela sentiu a mão de Aragorn no seu ombro ao mesmo tempo que a mão de Legolas a deixava. – Vejo que Pippin adormeceu. Que bom que lhe fizeste companhia, meu bom Legolas! – Aragorn sorriu. – Agora, ide, eu e Gandalf tomaremos conta de nós agora.

- Ah, querida Liz, aceita um conselho deste a quem podes considerar amigo: Nem sempre a noite é boa conselheira. – Gandalf falou.

Liz levantou-se acenando apenas e indo-se deitar ao lado de Boromir, cobrindo-se com uma manta grossa e pensando nas palavras de Gandalf. A noite escura, iluminada somente pelas estrelas quase a fizera revelar a Legolas que era a Guardiã. Mas ela sabia que seria um erro se o fizesse. Legolas e ela haviam-se conhecido há muitos anos, quando ela era ainda uma criança, e ele preocupara-se com ela, mas Liz sabia que agora ele não acreditava que ela pudesse fazer algo pela Terra Média. E tudo o que Liz menos queria era mais uma razão para Legolas a odiar.

* * *

**N/A: este capítulo não tem muita ação, mas foi mais para que Legoals desconfie ainda mais, e para que consigamos perceber melhor o pensamento de Liz.**

**Reviews please**

**Kiss kiss,**

**CR**


	8. Chapter 8

**As Minas de Moria**

- Bem, finalmente estamos aqui - disse Gandalf. - Aqui termina o Caminho dos Elfos de Azevim. O Azevinho era o símbolo do povo daquela terra, e eles o plantaram aqui para marcar o fim de seu domínio, pois a Porta Oeste foi feita principalmente para ser usada por eles em seu comércio com os Senhores de Moria. Aqueles foram dias mais felizes, quando havia ainda uma forte amizade entre povos de raças diferentes, até mesmo entre Anões e Elfos.

- Não foi por culpa dos Anões que a amizade acabou - disse Gimli.

- Nunca soube que tenha sido culpa dos Elfos - disse Legolas.

- Ouvi as duas coisas – disse Liz, olhando tanto para Gimli como para Legolas com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Também eu - disse Gandalf -, e não vou fazer um julgamento agora. Mas peço a vocês dois, Legolas e Gimli, que pelo menos sejam amigos, e que me ajudem. Preciso de ambos. As portas estão fechadas e escondidas, e quanto mais rápido as encontrarmos, melhor. A noite está chegando.

Voltando-se para os outros, ele disse:

- Enquanto procuro, vocês poderiam se aprontar para entrar nas Minas? Pois aqui receio que devamos dizer adeus ao nosso bom animal de carga. Devem deixar de lado a maior parte das coisas que trouxemos contra o clima mais rigoroso: não vão precisar delas lá dentro, e nem, espero, quando tivermos atravessado e avançarmos para o Sul. No lugar dessa bagagem, cada um de vocês deve pegar uma parte do que o pônei vinha carregando, especialmente a comida e os frascos de água.

Liz suspirou. Estava cansada. Durante o longo caminho até ali, haviam enfrentado Wargs, e sabiam que os Orcs deviam estar perto. Abriu a mochila, onde tinha uma roupa mais pesada para o frio e tirou de lá praticamente tudo, enfiando dois sacos mais pequenos de comida do animal de carga, assim como todos os outros.

- Já estamos prontos, mas onde estão as portas de Moria? – Perguntou Merry.

Voltaram-se para Gandalf. Ele parecia não ter feito nada. Estava parado entre as duas árvores, olhando fixamente a parede lisa do penhasco, como se fosse perfurá-la com os olhos. Gimli andava de um lado para o outro, batendo na pedra aqui e ali com seu machado. Legolas se encostava contra a parede, como se tentasse escutar alguma coisa.

- As Portas dos Anões não são feitas para ficarem visíveis quando fechadas – disse Gimli. - São invisíveis, e nem mesmo seus donos podem encontrá-las ou abri-las, se seu segredo for esquecido.

- Mas esta Porta não foi feita para ser um segredo conhecido apenas pelos anões - disse Gandalf, de repente voltando ao normal e virando -se para os outros. - A não ser que as coisas estejam completamente mudadas, olhos que sabem o que procurar podem encontrar os sinais.

Andou para a frente, em direção à parede. Exatamente no meio da sombra das árvores havia uma superfície lisa, sobre a qual ele passou suas mãos de um lado para o outro, murmurando palavras num tom baixo. Então recuou outra vez.

- Olhem! - Disse ele. - Podem ver alguma coisa agora?

A lua agora brilhava sobre a face cinza da pedra; mas os outros não puderam ver mais nada por um tempo. Então, lentamente, sobre a superfície, onde as mãos do mago tinham passado, linhas claras apareceram, como veias finas de prata correndo na pedra. No início, não passavam de uma teia de prata, tão fina que apenas piscava oscilante nos pontos onde a luz da lua batia, mas gradativamente as linhas ficavam mais largas e visíveis, até que se pôde adivinhar o desenho que formavam.

Na parte superior, numa altura que o braço de Gandalf podia alcançar, via-se um arco de letras entrelaçadas, letras que pertenciam à língua dos elfos. Abaixo, embora as linhas estivessem em alguns pontos borradas e quebradas, podia-se ver o contorno de uma bigorna e um martelo, abaixo de uma coroa com sete estrelas. Abaixo destas estavam duas árvores, cada uma carregando luas crescentes, Mais nítida que todo o resto brilhava, bem no meio da porta, uma única estrela com muitas pontas.

- Lá estão os emblemas de Durin! - gritou Gimli.

- E ali está a Árvore dos Altos-elfos! - disse Legolas.

- E a Estrela da Casa de Fêanor - disse Gandalf - Estão gravados em Ithildin, que reflete apenas a luz do sol e a da lua, e fica adormecido até que seja tocado por uma pessoa que pronuncie palavras há muito esquecidas na Terra -média. Faz tempo que as ouvi, e tive de pensar muito antes de trazê-las de volta à mente.

- Que diz a inscrição? - Perguntou Frodo, que tentava decifrar a inscrição no arco. - Pensei conhecer as letras dos elfos, mas não consigo ler estas.

- É antiga… - Liz murmurou, franzindo a testa.

- As palavras estão na língua élfica do Oeste da Terra-média dos Dias Antigos - respondeu Gandalf. - Mas não dizem nada de importante para nós. Dizem apenas: As Portas de Durin, Senhor de Moria. Fale, amigo, e entre. E abaixo está escrito, em letras pequenas e apagadas: Eu, Narvi, as fiz. Celebrimbor de Azevim desenhou estes sinais.

- O que isso significa?

- Isso mesmo! – Respondeu Gimli. – Que devemos dizer a palavra secreta para entrar. Mas ninguém a sabe.

- Sim. – Gandalf apoiou a teoria de Gimli.

- Mas tu sabes a palavra secreta, Gandalf? – Perguntou Boromir.

- Não.

- Muito bem, à porta de Moria estamos, e nada nos espera! – Boromir falou, sentando-se numa rocha derrotado. - Isto é ridículo! – Boromir disse, frustrado.

- Não… - Liz sentou-se ao seu lado, olhando-o. – Gandalf sabe o que fazer, embora eu perceba que as suas meias respostas te irritem.

- Boa… esperar! – Suspiraram Pippin e Merry ao mesmo tempo, aborrecidos.

Os dois sentaram-se no chão, pegando em pedras e atirando-as para o lago enquanto a noite escurecia cada vez mais.

- Parem! – Legolas parou os Hobbits passado algum tempo, olhando para o lado. – Não sabemos o que estas águas escuras escondem.

- Ennyn Durin Aran Moria: pedo mellon a minno. Im Narvi han echant: Celebrimbor o Eregion teithant I thiw hin. – Sussurrou Liz para si própria as próprias inscrições da porta. – Que poderá isso significar?

Gandalf disse muitas frases, palavras antigas que, de algum modo, pareciam difíceis e mesmo assim, a porta não abriu. Quando se acalmou e ficou um longo tempo a pensar, o semblante abriu-se num sorriso.

- Claro! – Ele falou. – Não temos que dizer a palavra secreta, ela está na pedra. Diga Amigo, e entre…

- Oh! – Liz compreendeu. – Então só precisamos de dizer Mellon?

Mal disse isto, as portas abriram-se e eles entraram rapidamente, porém, algo dentro do lago se moveu. Era um monstro de patas enormes, verdes e muito compridas e começou a atacá-los dentro da mina. Armas foram usadas para parar a besta e tudo voltou ao normal, mas a Irmandade ficou presa lá dentro. Gandalf acendeu uma tocha que lhe fora concedida pelo facto de ser um Mago da Luz.

- Isto não é uma mina. – Disse Aragorn, vendo esqueletos de Anões. – É um túmulo.

- Não, não! – Gimli chorava, lamentando o destino dos seus companheiros. – Isto eu e meu pai temíamos mais que tudo, mas tínhamos certa esperança. Quanta injustiça! – Liz abraçou-o fortemente, tentando passar-lhe alguma força o que o Anão agradeceu intimamente. – Eu não preciso da tua pena. – Ele parou de chorar, fazendo-se forte e durão.

- Não é pena que te dou, Gimli, é força. Passo-te a minha força, porque precisas mais dela do que eu. Amigos somos, mestre Gimli. E os amigos servem para multiplicar as nossas alegrias e dividir as nossas tristezas. – Ela separou-se do abraço, olhando-o. – Eu também já perdi pessoas queridas e sei como é doloroso e como precisamos de todo o apoio por mais força que tenhamos. – Ela deu-lhe a mão. – Deixa-me ser a fogueira de novo, Gimli. – Ela sorriu.

- Obrigada, Liz! És realmente uma pessoa muito especial

- Temos de ir. – Legolas falou solenemente e Gimli olhou-o. – Lamento a tua perda, mas temos que encontrar a saída daqui.

- Eu sei… - O Anão disse, respirando fundo.

Eles começaram a andar. Liz pressentia que algo horrível iria acontecer ali e, como a sua visão de Elfo só lhe mostrava sangue, destruição, armas e morte, esse pressentimento só crescia. À medida que os dias passavam, as sombras ficaram mais escuras e o medo aumentou com o silêncio sepulcral.

No terceiro dia, eles entraram na sala do trono, onde leram um diário. Era um diário do Rei Balin. Gandalf leu um excerto:

- "Muito fundo em Moria escavámos e agora encurralados estamos, pois os Orcs tentam entrar e Buroth saiu das profundezas, matando já dezenas de nós."

- Buroth? – Perguntou Boromir. – O que é isso?

- Boromir, capitão da Torre Branca, muito destemido tu és, mas pouco sabes da História dos povos. – Gandalf explicou.

- Um monstro é o que ele é! – Gimli tinha fúria no olhar. – Tem uma língua de fogo de vinte metros. Vive nas profundezas da escuridão, e eles cavaram muito fundo, demasiado fundo.

Quando disseram que tipo de monstro era Buroth, Pippin recuou assustado com a ideia de o enfrentar e numa tentativa de se proteger. Nesse momento, Pippin bateu num poço e, por lá, caiu um crânio e depois o corpo pertencente a ele. O barulho pareceu ensurdecedor em meio àquele silêncio.

- Peregrin Took, és um tolo! – Sussurrou Gandalf, um pouco aliviado porque tudo voltou ao silêncio.

Liz abanou a cabeça, Gandalf poderia não ouvir nada, mas ela ouvia, a sua parte de Elfo fazia-a ter uma audição mais apurada. E ela ouvia movimentos vindos das profundezas.

- Gandalf! – Legolas sussurrou, e Liz sabia que ele ouvia exatamente o mesmo ou até mais do que ela.

- Oh… - Gandalf percebeu o Elfo.

Agora todos ouviam passos apressados e a espada de Frodo tornou-se azul, o que significava que Orcs estavam presentes e muito perto.

- Preparem-se! – Aragorn falou, empunhando a sua espada.

- Pequenos, protejam-se! – Boromir gritou, metendo os Hobbits atrás de si.

Um Troll arrombou a porta da sala e fez um buraco na parede, o que libertou a passagem para que os Orcs entrassem. Liz e Legolas começaram a mandar flechas, matando uns poucos deles, mas eles continuaram a avançar e Liz empunhou a sua espada, que brilhou ferindo o olhar de muitos Orcs o que deu a oportunidade para matar mais uns quantos. De seguida, todos começaram a combater. Por toda a sala se ouviam espadas a bater umas contra as outras.

- Frodo, o que fazes? – Liz gritou, vendo Frodo separar-se dos quatro Hobbits, tentando fugir do Troll. – Legolas! – Liz chamou-o e ele olhou-a, seguindo o olhar de Liz até ao Troll. – Frodo está em perigo e temos que proteger o portador do Anel.

- Deixa comigo! – Legolas preparou três flechas e lançou-as enquanto Liz impedia os Orcs de se aproximarem do loiro, deixando-o à vontade para matar o Troll. – Não!

Liz virou-se para ver o que se passara e viu Frodo deitado no chão agarrado ao seu tronco, parecendo sofrer de um ferimento. Ela deu-se conta de que o Troll o ferira com a sua moca.

- Liz! – Legolas virou-se para ela, conseguindo matar um Orc que avançava para eles.

- Mata-o! Mata o Troll! – Ela mandou, virando-se de novo para combater os Orcs. – Frodo pode estar a morrer mas temos que nos livrar do Troll. – Ela explicou, ouvindo as flechas de Legolas furar o ar.

Liz combateu mais uns Orcs e viu quando a Companhia conseguiu matar todos eles, escapando ilesa. Ela virou-se, vendo o Troll cair morto.

- Bom trabalho, Legolas! – Ela disse, passando por ele e indo ver Frodo, que estava com algumas dificuldades em respirar.

- Eu vi quando o Troll lhe bateu no tronco, ele deve estar com todas as costelas partidas. Alguma deve ter perfurado órgãos internos. – Gimli falou, indo ter com ela. – Sendo assim, por que razão não morreu ele?

- Afastem-se! – Legolas passou por eles a correr e abaixou-se abrindo a sua camisa.

- O que fazes? – Perguntou Sam com tristeza no olhar.

- Vejam! – Gimli exclamou, vendo a vestimenta de Frodo aberta, que revelou algo. – Uma Mithra! Leve como uma pluma, dura como pele de dragão. És mesmo um Hobbit de sorte, Frodo Baggins! – Falou ele, abraçando-o e abotoando-lhe a camisa.

Todos o abraçaram, excluindo Liz, que não queria despertar a presença do seu Anel de Paz.

- Avancemos! – Mandou Gandalf quando Frodo melhorou. – Muito escuro me parece o caminho para já o estar a festejar. – O Mago seguiu à frente, com todos os outros a seguirem-no, avançando por um corredor escuro.

Era impressionante! Quanto mais avançavam, mais Liz pressentia que algo horrível iria acontecer. Algo que iria abalar a todos. Liz não conseguia afastar esse pressentimento, o que era ainda pior para ela que estava preocupada com todos.

- Tenham cuidado! – Pediu Legolas que, tal e qual Liz, pressentia que algo de mau iria acontecer. Gandalf também o pressentia. – Mantenham-se juntos e sejam silenciosos!

- Aragorn! – Liz sussurrou baixinho para o homem. – Algo de mau vai acontecer, algo horrível.

- Por que razão dizes isso? – Legolas perguntou, aproximando-se deles cautelosamente.

- É só um pressentimento. – Ele estava descrente. – Pronto, na verdade, eu sei que os Elfos têm grandes capacidades de pressentir e tu pareces-me extremamente preocupado, logo, calculei que estejas a pressentir algo de mau. – Mentiu ela.

- Mantenham-se juntos, apenas isso! – Mandou ele.

- Não vai acontecer algo de mau contigo, pois não? – Perguntou-lhe Boromir, aproximando-se dela. Ele parecia preocupado com ela.

- Não, não comigo. – Respondeu ela.

Boromir pareceu mais aliviado, mas apenas um pouco mais, pois Liz não excluíra a hipótese de algum dos outros se magoar, ou até mesmo, morrer.

- Como podes ter tanta certeza disso? – Perguntou Legolas a Liz, que se havia esquecido da presença do loiro a seu lado.

- Tendo. Apenas isso! Ainda não passámos por metade do que vamos passar. Isto ainda agora começou, mas temos que manter a esperança e a paz.

Eles atravessaram uma ponte e Orcs apareceram atirando setas a eles. Liz e Legolas ripostaram com as suas flechas e, ao contrário dos Orcs, eles sabiam o que faziam e eram certeiros, matando muitas dessas criaturas. Uma seta passou de raspão pela cintura de Liz, que começou a deitar sangue. Ela abaixou-se provando a seta Orc que a havia atingido, e aliviou-se vendo que ela não estava envenenada. Eles continuaram a correr e chegaram à última ponte, mais essa e estariam livres de Moria. Os Orcs fugiram todos e eles perceberam porquê. Buroth aparecera.

- Corram! – Mandou Aragorn a todos, que correram ainda mais depressa, porém a ponte estava partida a meio e para passar teriam de saltar para o outro lado.

Aragorn foi o primeiro a saltar, assumindo o controlo. Legolas atirou os quatro Hobbits, pois eles eram demasiado pequenos para irem sozinhos e Aragorn apanhou-os.

- Não! – Gimli disse, quando Legolas precipitou a sua mão para o atirar. – Eu consigo sozinho.

- Então anda! – Gritou Frodo.

O Anão atirou-se e Aragorn conseguiu segurá-lo pela barba, mantendo-o são e salvo.

De seguida, Legolas e Boromir atiraram-se, aterrando seguramente no outro lado.

- Liz, salta! – Boromir mandou preocupadamente, ela tinha os olhos arregalados.

- Não consigo! É um salto muito grande! Eu não sou capaz! – Ela estava apavorada.

- Liz… - Legolas olhou-a bem nos olhos. – Temos pouco tempo. Tens de saltar! Faz isso pela Irmandade.

- Tudo bem… Mas agarra-me senão eu mato-te! – Ele sorriu com a ameaça da ruiva.

Liz tomou algum balanço, atirando-se com toda a coragem que tinha, e sentiu os braços de Legolas envolverem a sua cintura. Ela agarrou-se ao pescoço do loiro, tentando encontrar o equilíbrio.

- Pronto, já estás segura! Tem calma! – Legolas sentiu a sua mão molhada, e olhando-a viu sangue. – Liz, tu estás ferida?

- Uma seta orc atingiu-me, mas foi só de raspão. Não é nada de grave. – Ela respondeu, tentando soltar-se dele, mas ele não a deixou. – Temos que ir agora.

Gandalf saltou para se juntar a eles e eles continuaram a correr para fugir de Buroth. No entanto, a besta não se cansava de os perseguir e o medo deles fazia com que os seus sentidos fossem muito mais aguçados. Ela perseguia o medo.

Gandalf virou-se de repente, defendendo um golpe da língua de fogo de Buroth e gritou:

- Tu não passarás! – Com isto dito, cravou o seu bastão na rocha, mandando Buroth para as profundezas da mina. – Pronto, vamos prosseguir.

Eles viraram-se para andar para a frente, mas, de repente a língua enorme de Buroth alcançou o tornozelo, puxando Gandalf com ele, que se agarrou à ponte.

Liz tentou alcançá-lo para o ajudar, mas Gandalf parou-a com a sua voz ressonante de Mago, dizendo:

- Fujam, idiotas! – E ela só o viu soltar-se da ponte e cair nas profundezas.

Eles saíram por ordem de Aragorn. Quando encontraram a saída, os quatro Hobbits e Liz sentaram-se em pedras, onde começaram a chorar. Estavam todos abalados, mas os cinco eram os únicos que choravam.

- Liz… - Ela viu Legolas abaixar-se ao seu nível, com um pano na mão para lhe estancar a ferida.

- Legolas… - Ela puxou-o para um abraço forte e disse-lhe ao ouvido. – A culpa foi minha!

- Que dizes? – Perguntou ele surpreendido.

- Tu tens razão, Legolas, eu só nos coloco ainda em maior risco. Se eu não tivesse vacilado a saltar, talvez o Gandalf estivesse connosco.

Legolas separou-se do abraço, olhando-a atentamente. Os olhos dela tornaram-se mais claros, não só pela luz do dia mas porque chorava. Uma enorme dor estava espelhada neles.

- Oh, Liz… - Ele provou um pouco do sangue dela.

- Eu podia ter-te dito que a seta não estava envenenada, eu averiguei. – Ela respondeu, percebendo a ação do Elfo.

- Ouve, tem calma! Sê forte! Se o Gandalf estivesse aqui, ele não quereria isto. – Ele disse.

- Será que não vês que o problema é mesmo esse, Legolas? Gandalf não está aqui! – Ela chorou ainda mais.

- Tem calma! Tens de ser forte, senão será pior para muita gente. – E, dito isto, foi-se embora.

- Então? – Aragorn perguntou a todos eles. – Já se esqueceram por que razão estamos aqui? O Gandalf quereria que continuássemos.

- Deixa-os viver a sua dor, Aragorn! – Gimli pediu.

- Liz… - Ela olhou para Aragorn que a chamara. – Daqui a pouco os Orcs estarão aqui, nós temos que continuar a andar e arranjar um local mais abrigado. Nós estamos em campo aberto. – Liz não reagiu. – Vá lá, Liz, nunca travaste batalhas para perceber o perigo que corremos? É a nossa Missão! A tua Missão, lembras-te? – Ele olhou significativamente para ela, e Liz suspirou.

- Pequenos, o Aragorn tem razão. – Liz ergueu-se e foi ter com os quatro. – É a nossa Missão. Talvez, quando chegarmos ao fim, não chegaremos todos. Talvez o Gandalf tenha sido apenas o primeiro de muitos nós. Mas uma coisa é certa: nós não vamos desistir porque, se nós estamos aqui, é para destruir o Anel Um e vamos fazer isso até ao último de nós. – Ela tocou no ombro de Pippin, que a olhou. – Medo eu tenho, fiquem a saber. Medo eu tenho do meu destino, medo de uma morte dolorosa. Mas tenho mais medo de vos colocar em risco, porque não cumpri a minha missão de vos proteger. – Eles olharam-na. – Gandalf quereria que continuássemos. – Ela olhou para Legolas e Aragorn e ergueu a cabeça para cima. – Além disso, temos que ouvir o Aragorn. Agora que Gandalf não mais está entre nós, é Aragorn quem será nosso líder.

- A Liz tem razão, Mr. Frodo. – Sam ergueu-se, mais animado.

- Pois tem, o Gandalf confiava muito no Aragorn. – Pippin ergueu-se igualmente.

- Sim, quando ele não pôde ir até à estalagem foi a Aragorn que recorreu. – Merry abraçou Pippin.

- É verdade! – Frodo ergueu-se, olhando para Aragorn e limpando as lágrimas. – Guiar-nos-ás a partir de agora, Strider. Eu não posso, nem nenhum de nós, Hobbits, porque desconhecemos o caminho a seguir e nem os outros podem, porque existem algumas divergências. És tu quem nos mantem unidos, pois tens uma boa relação com todos. Eu tomarei as decisões, mas és tu quem nos irá guiar. – Aragorn aceitou a mão de Frodo relutantemente.

- Então, vamos! – Aragorn meteu-se à frente de todos, tomando o controlo. – Temos que ir para aquelas árvores além, pois os Orcs perseguem-nos.

Todos avançaram rapidamente, pensando ainda em Gandalf e no que teria acontecido realmente com ele.

- Para onde vão os Magos quando morrem? – Perguntou Merry. – Eles morrem sequer?

- Para onde vão eu desconheço. – Liz respondeu. – Assim como desconheço o sítio exato de onde vêm. – Ela suspirou. – Só sei que vieram do Mar.

- Devíamos cantar uma música em homenagem a Gandalf. – Suspirou Frodo.

- Sim… E não nos podíamos esquecer de dizer o quanto ele era maluco. – Boromir disse com um sorriso, fazendo todos rir baixinho.

- E como as meias respostas deles nos irritavam. – Legolas acrescentou.

- Eu poderia fazer uma canção facilmente com isso. – Liz sorriu. – Mas partes élficas elas teriam que ter, e na língua dos Anões também, pois Gandalf conviveu com todas essas raças. – Liz olhou para trás, tentando ver alguma coisa para averiguar se os Orcs estavam perto.

- Não se demorem! – Aragorn mandou. – Ao anoitecer ficamos mais vulneráveis.

- O Aragorn tem razão. Temos que encontrar um bom abrigo. – Legolas e Liz disseram ao mesmo tempo, pois ouviam muito ao longe os Orcs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Os Perigos da Noite**

– Muito bem… Vamos decidir os turnos! – Aragorn falou, quando o acampamento já estava arranjado e já todos tinham comido.

– Eu fico com o primeiro turno. – Liz ofereceu-se rapidamente.

– Eu fico contigo. – Boromir disse, olhando-a ao que ela acenou.

– O próximo será meu e de Legolas. – Aragorn avisou. – Boa noite!

– Boa noite! – Desejaram Boromir e Liz ao mesmo tempo, vendo os outros deitarem-se.

– Então, como estás? – Perguntou Boromir um pouco depois a Liz. – Vi como ficaste abalada.

– Estou bem, Boromir, e vou melhorar. – Ela respondeu, olhando-o com um sorriso. – E tu?

– Preocupado contigo. – Ele respondeu, acariciando-lhe o rosto. Liz fechou os olhos com o toque. – A tua pele é tão suave. – Ela ouviu o homem dizer. – Os teus cabelos são tão sedosos…

Ela sentiu a mão de Boromir na sua nuca e, de seguida, sentiu os lábios dele tocarem os seus com suavidade. Liz não sabia o que fazer, então optou por corresponder ao beijo, tornando-o mais urgente e desesperado.

– Boromir… - Ela separou-se dele. – Não!

– O quê? – Boromir estava pertíssimo dela e olhava-a diretamente nos seus olhos.

– Eu não me sinto assim em relação a ti.

– Mas eu posso ter esperança de que venhas a sentir? – Ele perguntou.

– Eu… Eu não sei… - Ela respondeu, mordendo o lábio inferior.

– Deixa-me tentar.

Ele beijou-a mais uma vez, enquanto Legolas os observava discretamente.

– Boromir… - Liz separou-se do beijo. – Não assim. – Ela ergueu-se. – Preciso de me trocar. Sinto o sangue ressequido na minha pele e não quero que os Orcs o cheirem.

Liz pegou num pano molhado e dirigiu-se a um canto para ter alguma privacidade a tirar a roupa. Legolas seguiu o movimento da mulher até ela começar a desabotoar o seu vestido. De seguida, o Elfo decidiu olhar para Boromir.

O Humano olhava para onde estava Liz, e isso deixou o Elfo bastante irritado. Ela queria privacidade, caramba! Ele pensava mesmo que era por a ter beijado que possuía agora o corpo da ruiva? Será que Boromir não percebia que a ela só lhe interessava que ele ficasse cada vez mais apaixonado para lhe conseguir dar o golpe?

– Boromir… - Legolas levantou-se, sussurrando o nome do capitão, que pousou o olhar nele aborrecidamente. – Onde está Liz?

– Ela foi mudar de roupa e lavar o seu sangue. – Ele respondeu.

Legolas sentou-se ao lado do Humano, tentando ouvir mais alguma coisa que não fosse a respiração de todos da companhia e o som da água molhando o corpo de Liz enquanto ela dava suaves gemidos, possivelmente graças ao frio da noite. Ele achou a ação da ruiva despropositada.

– E tu? Estás sem sono? – Perguntou Boromir, olhando-o.

– Não consigo dormir. – Legolas respondeu simplesmente. – Os meus sentidos estão demasiado aguçados para ficarem descansados numa altura como esta. Não querem deixar escapar nada.

– Como funciona isso de ser Elfo? – Boromir perguntou, resignando-se com a presença de Legolas, que o olhou sem entender a questão. – Quando te pergunto isso é porque sei o que é ser um Homem como eu. Sei como é. Mas pouco sei dos Elfos… O meu irmão Faramir é o sábio da família, aquele que lê mais, aquele que procura o conhecimento… Ele deve saber muito sobre vocês do povo bom, puro.

– Oh… - Legolas fechou os olhos, ouvindo a água correr pelo corpo de Liz e pensando se ele era realmente puro como Boromir dizia. – Temos mais capacidades que os Homens. Todos os nossos sentidos são muito mais fortes que os vossos. Ouvimos e vemos melhor. Sentimos mais… Pelo menos, é essa a sensação que tenho. Não conheci muitos Homens para tecer julgamentos sobre eles.

– És diferente então, caro Legolas! – Boromir sorriu. – Facilmente somos julgados, somos tidos como ambiciosos, causadores de guerra, arruaceiros, mentirosos, desonestos, vendidos… E talvez muitos de nós assim sejam. Nós somos muito impulsivos e as nossas paixões são fortes e levam-nos muitas vezes à loucura… - Legolas teve a certeza de que Boromir pensava em Liz ao dizer tais palavras. Era mais do que óbvio que ele estava apaixonado por ela.

O Elfo virou o rosto quando sentiu Liz voltar para junto de Boromir, ainda a tempo de ver uma ruga de confusão no seu rosto ao ver o Elfo. Legolas apostava que ela estava frustrada, pois, devido à sua presença, não podia enganar mais Boromir por aquela noite.

– Acordem os outros! – Liz pediu, pegando no seu arco e alertando os dois companheiros. – Consigo ouvir os Orcs e eles acabaram de encontrar o nosso rastro.

– O que…?

Legolas ficou com a pergunta a meio, porque desfocando a sua atenção nos movimentos de Liz, pôde perceber do que ela falava, e o barulho dos Orcs era ensurdecedor.

– Acordem!

Boromir já estava de pé a chamar por Aragorn e Gimli. A Legolas coube os quatro Hobbits, enquanto Liz arrumava as coisas rapidamente.

– Frodo! Cuidado! – Liz gritou, vendo o Hobbit erguido. – Baixa-te! – Ele ficou paralisado. – Eu disse para te baixares! – Falou ela, metendo-se à frente do pequeno e lançando uma flecha para alguém que ela conseguia ver na escuridão. Ao mesmo tempo, ela sentiu duas flechas perfurarem-na, uma na coxa direita e outra na sua barriga.

– Liz! – Frodo gritou, tentando alcançá-la.

– Não! – Ela disse com algum custo, pegando numa outra seta e atirando-a. – Não te aproximes de mim e mantém-te baixo a arrumar as coisas!

– Liz! – Frodo ignorou a ordem da mulher, que não conseguia recuar.

– Frodo! – Aragorn chegou a tempo de impedir que ele tocasse na ruiva. – Eu trato da Liz, vai ajudar o Legolas! – Aragorn mandou, apontando para o Elfo que os olhava enquanto desferia algumas flechas.

– Ok!

Liz sentiu o sabor do sangue na sua boca, enquanto se ajoelhava lentamente, atirando mais algumas setas.

– Lamento imenso, Aragorn! – Liz falou arduamente. – Não era suposto isto ter acontecido.

– Ouve, não é assim tão grave! – Aragorn tentava parecer calmo, enquanto via os ferimentos da mulher. – Tu és uma criatura forte.

– Aragorn! – Gimli chamou-o, vendo que já estavam todos prontos para partir.

– Anda! – Ele ofereceu-lhe os seus braços para a carregar.

– Sabes onde fica a floresta de Lórien, meu querido amigo… - Liz começou. – Toma! – Discretamente, Liz deu o anel de Paz a ele, que o aceitou na sua mão, fechando-a para que ninguém o visse. – Dirige-te para lá com a Companhia, eu vou tentar dar-vos o máximo de tempo! – Aragorn tinha alguma tristeza no olhar. – São poucos Orcs, alguns vão dar a volta à floresta de Lórien e seguirão pelo rio, são poucos os que se aventuram por aqui. Mas Legolas tem uma ligação de sangue com o povo de Galadriel, isso vai ajudar-vos. – Ela sussurrou para o amigo. – Obrigada!

– A tua hora não pode ter chegado ainda, tens que cumprir a tua Missão. – Aragorn disse-lhe a ela.

– Não importa quem cumpra a missão, Aragorn. – Liz afirmou. – Importa apenas que ela seja cumprida. Sempre foi assim, percebes? Esta Missão faz a pessoa ser quem é. Foi o que aconteceu comigo! – Ele levantou-se, acenando positivamente. – Vão! Corram! E, embora eu nunca os tenha conhecido, mandem cumprimentos a Galadriel e Celeborn da minha parte se ela vos permitir que vivam! – Ela brincou com um sorriso nos lábios para a Irmandade.

– Não! – Boromir gritou. – Nós não a podemos deixar sozinha, Aragorn!

– Faz o que o nosso líder manda! – Liz mandou a Boromir. – Aragorn quer que partam agora e me deixem! Vão!

– Nós voltaremos, Liz! – Gimli respondeu. – Tu serás a eterna fogueira.

– Obrigada, Mestre Gimli. – Ela sorriu. – Muitas surpresas te esperam ainda neste caminho.

Os oito partiram, deixando Liz sozinha, que tirou as flechas do seu corpo e tentou estancar as feridas com alguma roupa. Ela ergueu-se, sentindo as dores excruciantes e protegeu-se por uma árvore, olhando para a floresta à luz da noite. Ela via alguns Orcs a se moverem e ouvia muitos ao longe.

– Preparem-se para conhecer a pontaria exímia da Guardiã! – Ela sussurrou para si mesma com um sorriso nos lábios e o sangue a escorrer pela sua boca, enquanto preparava o seu arco mais uma vez.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Floresta de Lórien**

Aragorn ainda tinha o Anel na sua mão e apertava-o bem forte. Pensava em Liz, e na decisão que ele tomara de a deixar à sua sorte. Ela não estava assim tão ferida, poderia ter ido com eles. Atrasá-los-ia um pouco, mas eles eram companheiros e tinham que se manter unidos. Cada vez mais, ele sentia que não era um bom líder. Se o fosse, nunca a teria deixado sozinha.

– O que Liz quis dizer com mandar cumprimentos a Galadriel e Celeborn? – Perguntou Gimli depois de algum tempo a entrar mais na floresta.

A voz de Gimli pareceu despertar a todos para a realidade, pois as suas mentes recordavam-se vezes e vezes sem conta a despedida de Liz, procurando novos detalhes, procurando linhas de rosto onde Liz pudesse ter alguma esperança pela sua própria vida.

– Parai! – Todos os da Companhia pararam imediatamente ao ouvir a ordem. – O que querem daqui?

– Mas quem fala connosco? – Perguntou Frodo não vendo ninguém.

– Estão acima de nós! – Legolas sussurrou, sem erguer a cabeça.

Os oito viraram-se para ver alguém aterrar suavemente no chão. Era um Elfo, que ria suavemente, e outros se vieram juntar-lhes. O primeiro falou na língua élfica do povo Silvestre do Leste das montanhas, enquanto Legolas lhe respondia.

– Quem são eles, e o que estão a dizer? - Perguntou Merry.

– São elfos - disse Sam, como se fosse óbvio e até era.

– Sim, são elfos - disse Legolas. - E estão a dizer que vocês respiram com tanto ruído que poderiam acertar-vos com uma flecha no escuro. – Sam colocou rapidamente a mão na boca. - Mas também estão dizendo que vocês não precisam ter medo. Eles já sabem de nós há algum tempo. Escutaram a minha voz do outro lado do Nimrodel, e souberam que sou um de seus parentes do Norte, por isso não impediram nossa passagem.

Aragorn apertou o Anel da Paz, pensando em Liz, que dissera que os Elfos iriam reconhecer Legolas como seu parente.

– Agora estão a permitir que eu suba nesta árvore com Frodo; parece que tiveram alguma notícia dele e de nossa viagem. Pedem que os outros esperem um pouco e vigiem ao pé da árvore, até que eles tenham decidido o que se deve fazer.

– Bem-vindos! - Disse o Elfo na Língua Comum, falando devagar, assim que Legolas, Frodo e Sam chegaram à arvore. – Raramente usamos uma língua que não seja a nossa. Moramos agora nas profundezas da floresta, e não nos relacionamos com outros povos voluntariamente. Mesmo os nossos próprios parentes do Norte estão separados de nós. Mas ainda existem alguns de nós que saem daqui para coletar notícias, e para vigiar nossos inimigos, e eles falam a língua de outras terras. Haldir é meu nome. Meus irmãos, Rúmil e Orophin, falam pouca coisa em sua língua. Mas ouvimos rumores sobre sua vinda, pois os mensageiros de Elrond passaram por Lórien, em seu caminho de volta pela Escada do Ribeiro Escuro. Não ouvíamos falar de... Hobbits, ou pequenos, havia vários e vários anos, e não sabíamos que alguns deles ainda moravam na Terra-Média. Vocês não parecem maus! E já que vêm com um elfo que é nosso parente, estamos dispostos a fazer amizade com vocês, como Elrond pediu embora não seja nosso costume levar estranhos pelas nossas terras. Mas devem ficar aqui esta noite. Quantos são?

– Oito - respondeu Legolas. - Eu, quatro Hobbits, dois Homens, um dos quais é Aragorn, um amigo-dos-elfos do povo do Ponente.

– O nome de Aragorn, filho de Arathorn, é conhecido em Lórien – disse Haldir. – E ele tem a simpatia da Senhora. Então está tudo bem. Mas só falaste de sete.

– O oitavo é um Anão - disse Legolas.

– Um Anão! - Disse Haldir. - Isto não está bem. Não mantemos contato com os Anões desde os Dias Escuros. A entrada deles não é permitida em nossa terra. Não posso deixar que ele passe.

– Mas este é da Montanha Solitária, do confiável povo de Dám, e amigo de Elrond - disse Frodo. - E ele tem-se mostrado corajoso e fiel!

Os elfos conversaram entre si em voz baixa, e fizeram perguntas a Legolas na sua própria língua.

– Muito bem - disse Haldir finalmente. – Vamos permitir, embora a contragosto. Se Aragorn e Legolas estiverem dispostos a vigiá-lo e a responder por ele, poderá passar. Mas agora não devemos alongar a discussão. Estivemos vigiando os rios, desde quando vimos uma grande tropa de Orcs indo para o Norte na direção de Moria, ao longo das bordas das montanhas, muitos dias atrás. Há lobos uivando nas fronteiras da floresta. Se vocês realmente vieram de Moria, o perigo não pode estar muito atrás. Amanhã cedo devem prosseguir. – Ele disse. – Os quatro Hobbits devem ficar connosco, não temos medo deles! Há mais um talan na próxima árvore. Ali os outros devem se refugiar. Tu, Legolas, deves responder por eles. Chama-nos se algo estiver errado! E fique de olho naquele Anão!

– Só mais uma coisa! – Frodo falou para Haldir. – Deixámos uma pessoa de nossa Companhia para trás.

– Liz! – Haldir percebeu do que o pequeno falava. – Na nossa conversa Legolas falou dela, mas pouco posso fazer. Foi decisão dela ficar para trás, e ela com certeza teve os seus motivos.

– Orcs nos perseguem! – Frodo exclamou. – E ela ficou para trás para nos salvar. Temo que esteja morta… E sinto-me culpado, porque ela se meteu à frente das flechas que eram apontadas a mim. – Frodo sussurrou.

– Ela comprometeu-se a protegê-lo, senhor Frodo, e foi isso que ela fez. – Sam disse, batendo-lhe no ombro.

– Eu percebo a preocupação, pequeno, mas não posso mandar alguém para fora dos nossos limites. Os Orcs devem estar perto daqui, temos que descansar pelo resto desta noite e ir para Lothlórien. – Haldir falou.

Legolas desceu imediatamente a escada para levar a mensagem de Haldir, e logo depois Merry e Pippin escalavam a árvore e atingiam o alto.

– Falemos melhor depois de dormirmos, caros companheiros! – Disse Aragorn, passando a mão pela testa e acomodando-se para dormir.

– Aragorn, peço permissão para voltar atrás! – Boromir disse repentinamente, fazendo o homem erguer-se.

– Como?

– Quero voltar atrás para Liz! – Boromir esclareceu. – Eu sei que tenho um compromisso para com Gondor, e a minha terra é deveras importante, mas sinto que Liz precisa de mim. Eu não vou esquecer Gondor, mas tenho que acalmar o meu coração em relação a ela.

– Isso não poderá ser, Boromir, filho de Denethor. – Aragorn acenou negativamente. – E não o digo porque não tenha a mesma vontade que tu. Muito querida é Liz por mim, em tão pouco tempo me atingiu o lugar alto de amizade em meu coração, mas creio que ela não quereria que voltasses.

– Como podes dizer isso? Ela estava a morrer! – Boromir gritou, enfurecido. – Toda a gente quer estar acompanhada na hora da sua morte.

– Há que ter esperança que ela viva. – Legolas sussurrou, tentando acalmar Boromir com uma leve palmada no ombro.

– Tu viste o estado em que a deixámos, Legolas! Ela não vai sobreviver. – Boromir apertou o punho.

– A Liz é uma mulher forte, pelo que Elrond me disse. – Gimli fez-se escutar. – No entanto, é difícil ela ter sobrevivido.

– A conversa termina aqui! – Aragorn mandou. – E Boromir permanecerá connosco.

O capitão da torre branca deitou-se frustrado, os seus pensamentos repousados em Liz e no destino que ela tivera.

0000000000000000000000000000-000000000000000000000 000000

No dia seguinte, a Companhia partiu guiada por Haldir e seu irmão Rúmil. Avançaram algumas milhas para Sul, e foram parar à margem de um rio.

– Celebrant é o nome deste rio! – Haldir explicou. – Do outro lado da margem há um companheiro Elfo. – Quando disse isto, apareceu um Elfo, vestindo um manto cinzento e com o capuz jogado para trás, notando-se o seu cabelo loiro que reluzia ao sol.

Quando finalmente toda a Companhia estava reunida na outra margem do Veio de Prata, Haldir disse:

– Agora, amigos, vocês entraram no Naith de Lórien, ou o Gomo, como vocês diriam, pois esta é a região que se estende no formato de uma ponta de lança entre o Veio de Prata e o Grande Anduin. Não permitimos que estranhos espionem os segredos do Naith. Na verdade, a poucos se permite que coloquem os pés aqui. – Haldir falou solenemente. – Vamos!

Eles começaram a andar pela floresta.

– Eu não devia estar aqui! – Boromir sussurrou enquanto caminhava, mas para os Elfos presentes o seu sussurrou foi audível.

– Acaso não lhe apraz a nossa floresta? – Perguntou Haldir.

– Vejo e aprecio a sua beleza, mas em minha mente e coração repousam a beleza que mais estimo. – Ele respondeu, percebendo que Haldir o havia escutado.

Caminharam por algumas horas, já com o crepúsculo se levantando, quando Haldir disse:

– Olhai todos e alegrem-se, pois tiveram a maravilha de poder enxergar as árvores do Naith de Lórien antes do fim!


	11. Chapter 11

**Os senhores de Lothlórien**

– Aqui moram Celeborn e Galadriel - disse Haldir. - É o desejo deles que vocês subam para que possam conversar.

Quando subiram ao salão, este estava repleto de uma luz suave; as paredes eram verdes e prateadas, o teto era dourado. Muitos elfos estavam sentados ali. Em duas cadeiras, sob a copa da árvore e com um ramo vivo à guisa de dossel, estavam sentados, lado a lado, Celeborn e Galadriel. Levantaram-se para cumprimentar os convidados, como fazem os Elfos, mesmo aqueles tidos como reis poderosos. Eram muito altos, a Senhora não menos que o Senhor; eram belos e austeros.

Usavam trajes completamente brancos; os cabelos da Senhora eram de um dourado profundo, e os do Senhor Celeborn eram longos e prateados, mas não se via nenhum sinal de idade naqueles rostos, a não ser que estivesse na profundeza dos olhares, que eram agudos como lanças sob a luz das estrelas, e apesar disso, profundos: os poços de profundas recordações.

– Senta-te perto de mim, Frodo do Shire! – Celeborn disse com alegria.

Cumprimentou cada um da Irmandade com cortesia, chamando-os pelo nome.

– Bem-vindo, Aragorn, filho de Arathorn! - Disse ele. – Somam-se trinta e oito anos do mundo lá fora desde que esteve nesta terra, e esses anos pesam muito sobre ti. Mas o fim está próximo, seja bom seja mau. Enquanto estiveres aqui, coloca de lado o fardo que carregas!

Aragorn acenou, sorrindo

– Bem-vindo, Legolas, filho de Thranduil! Muito raramente os meus parentes viajam até aqui, vindos do Norte.

Legolas sorriu com cortesia.

– Bem-vindo, Gimli, filho de Glóin! Realmente faz muito tempo que vimos alguém do povo de Durin em Caras Galadhon. Mas hoje quebrámos a nossa antiga lei. Que isso possa ser um sinal de que, embora o mundo esteja escuro atualmente, melhores dias estão próximos, e de que a amizade entre nossos povos será renovada. - Gimli fez uma grande reverência.

Quando todos estavam sentados diante dele, Celeborn falou:

– Apenas oito aqui estão. – Ele franziu a testa. – Segundo Elrond, dez partiram de Rivendell. Houve alguma mudança de planos?

– Não, não houve mudanças de planos. – Galadriel falou pela primeira vez e a sua voz era límpida e musical, mas mais grave do que o habitual para uma mulher. – Onde está Gandalf, que a minha visão não o consegue localizar? Está fora das fronteiras da minha terra…

– Gandalf caiu na sombra em Moria. – Respondeu Aragorn.

Uma grande dor tomou conta do coração e dos rostos dos Elfos presentes. Era a pior notícia que já havia sido dada num local tão belo como Lothlórien.

Aragorn contou a história desde a partida de Rivendell até Moria, onde perderam Gandalf.

– De facto, eu vi sobre a ponte aquele que assombra os nossos piores sonhos. Eu vi a Ruína de Durin – disse Gimli em voz baixa, com os olhos cheios de terror ao se lembrar de Balrog.

– Isso é muito triste! - Disse Celeborn. - Há muito tempo já temíamos que existisse um terror adormecido sob Caradhras. Mas se eu soubesse que os Anões tinham acordado esse mal em Moria outra vez, teria proibido que passasses pela fronteira do Norte, tu e todos os que te acompanham. E se isso fosse possível, talvez se pudesse dizer que Gandalf, no último momento da sabedoria, caiu na loucura, entrando sem necessidade nas entranhas de Moria.

– Dizer isso seria realmente precipitado - disse Galadriel gravemente. - Nenhum dos feitos de Gandalf foi desnecessário em toda sua vida. Aqueles que o seguiam não sabiam o que passava pela sua cabeça e não podem prestar contas de seus propósitos. Mas o que quer que tenha acontecido com o guia, os seus seguidores não têm culpa. Não te arrependas de ter dado as boas-vindas ao Anão. Se o nosso povo estivesse exilado longe de Lothlórien há muito tempo, quem dos Galadhrim, até mesmo Celeborn, o Sábio, passando perto daqui, não desejaria rever seu antigo lar, mesmo que este tivesse-se tornado um covil de dragões? – Ela fez uma pausa. – Escuras são as águas do Kheled-zâram, e frias são as nascentes do Kibil-nâla, e belos eram os salões cheios de pilares de Khazad-dûm nos Dias Antigos, antes que poderosos reis caíssem no âmago da rocha.

Ela olhou para Gimli, que estava carrancudo e triste, e sorriu. E o Anão, ouvindo os nomes ditos em sua própria língua antiga, levantou os olhos encontrando os dela, e teve a impressão de que olhou de repente para o coração de um inimigo e ali viu amor e compreensão. A admiração cobriu seu rosto, que então sorriu para ela.

– Mais bela é a terra de Lórien e a senhora Galadriel está acima de todas as joias que existem sobre a terra! – Gimli ergueu-se, fazendo-lhe uma reverência.

– E Liz? – Perguntou ela, e Gimli sentou-se hirtamente, tomado de repente pela dor.

– Liz… - Frodo sussurrou, sendo tomado pela dor. – Liz era muito considerada por toda a Irmandade.

– Falas como se ela tivesse morrido. – Galadriel percebeu.

– Nós deixámo-la para trás totalmente ferida. – Aragorn explicou, apertando o Anel da Paz fortemente.

– Não consegue a sua visão alcançá-la? – Perguntou Legolas.

– Ela está fora do nosso alcance. – Galadriel respondeu. – Mas vejo que todos vocês perderam a esperança de que viva. Todos, exceto um de vós!

O serão continuou ainda por algum tempo e Galadriel perscrutou cada um deles, um após o outro. Nenhum, a não ser Legolas e Aragorn, pôde suportar o olhar da Senhora por muito tempo. Sam corou rapidamente e baixou a cabeça.

Finalmente a Senhora Galadriel libertou-os dos seus olhos e sorriu.

– Não permitam que seus corações fiquem consternados - disse ela. - Esta noite dormirão em paz. – Então eles suspiraram e se sentiram subitamente cansados, como alguém que tivesse sido interrogado longa e detalhadamente, embora nenhuma palavra tivesse sido pronunciada.

– Podem ir agora! - Disse Celeborn. - Vocês estão exaustos com tanta tristeza e de tanto caminharem. Mesmo que sua Missão não nos interessasse muito, vocês teriam refúgio nesta Cidade, até que estivessem curados e reconfortados. Agora devem descansar, e vamos evitar falar, por um tempo, da estrada que vos espera.

Eles acomodaram-se num compartimento e ficaram silenciosos durante um longo tempo.

– Quem mais sentiu que Galadriel nos testou com o seu olhar? – Perguntou Sam.

– Ela tentou-nos e fingiu ter o poder de nos dar aquilo que queríamos. – Boromir respondeu. – Mas eu resisti.

– Legolas, que se passa? – Aragorn perguntou. – Suportaste o olhar de Galadriel. Por que razão estás assim?

Legolas olhava pelas árvores, cujos contornos se viam na escuridão.

– O que foi que ela te deu, Aragorn? – Perguntou ele de repente.

– Nada! – Ele respondeu, percebendo que o amigo falava de Liz. – Apenas algo para Arwen.

– Hum… - Legolas falou, deitando-se e olhando a noite bela que estava. – Boa noite a todos!

**_POV Liz…_**

_Liz estava respirando com certa dificuldade enquanto ouvia os Orcs ao longe, atirando flechas furiosamente, fazendo com que ela se deitasse no chão, tentando acertar alguns. Já tinha passado um dia e meio desde que se separara do resto da Sociedade. Sentia o seu coração a bater disparado, fazendo com que as suas costelas doessem. Não aguentava a dor e só queria fechar os olhos para que ela parasse. No entanto, o medo das criaturas hediondas era maior, mantendo-a de olhos bem abertos e ouvidos apurados._

_– Encontrem a inimiga!_

_Liz tremeu ao ouvir o Orc dizer. Os Orcs não tinham uma língua própria deles. Era a língua geral, o Westron, mas falado de um modo cruel e impuro, aterrorizando os inimigos._

_Isso fê-la lembrar que tinha de se afastar mais um pouco, tentando lançar mais algumas flechas. No entanto, sentiu uma seta inimiga trespassar-lhe o braço, uma nova onda de dor percorrendo-a._

_– Isto é mau! – Ela sussurrou, depois de ter mordido os lábios para impedir o grito._

_Refugiou-se por detrás de um arbusto, os olhos cedendo um pouco e ela lembrando-se, de rompante, da vez em que temera mais os Orcs._

_– Mãe! – Ela sussurrou, vendo uma figura branca iluminada alcança-la._

_A luz foi diminuindo até mostrar uma mulher de belos cabelos castanhos claros, quase loiros. Os seus olhos castanhos esverdeados acolhiam a alma de Liz. Eram sorridentes e calorosos._

_– Oh, filha, minha querida Liz! – Melody disse com um sorriso largo, que lembrava o sorriso antigo da ruiva, o sorriso característico dela antes da morte da mãe._

_– Mãe! – Liz sentiu as lágrimas correrem pelos seus olhos. – Mãe! – Ela abraçou-a com força, sentindo o cheiro da mulher._

_– O que fazes aqui? – Melody perguntou. – Liz, precisas de voltar._

_– Voltar? – Ela perguntou, os olhos confusos. – Voltar para onde? Eu não tenho para onde voltar. Não tenho ninguém que me espere…_

_– O mundo depende de ti. – Melody falou firme e seriamente. – Não sejas egoísta._

_– Eu preciso de ti. – Liz disse. – O mundo precisa apenas da Guardiã, não de mim. Eu passei o meu fardo a Arwen, filha de Elrond Meio-Elfo._

_– Oh, filha, há pessoas que te amam e que esperam por ti. O teu ada, a tua avó…_

_– A minha avó não durará para sempre como tu, mãe. – Liz disse. – E o meu Ada não me quer ver, eu deixei-o sozinho para enfrentar a dor de te ter perdido._

_– O teu pai ama-te e eu tenho a certeza que tens conhecimento disso. – Melody suspirou. – Tens de…_

_– Eu não quero voltar… O mundo é injusto e cruel._

_– Pois é… Mas tens de tentar. Encontra o amor, minha filha linda e doce. Tu serás feliz. – Melody sorriu._

_– Estás enganada. – Ela afirmou._

_– Serei eu a enganada desta história? Já perdeste a esperança?_

_– Sim. – Ela respondeu._

_– Então, lamento, mas não foste feita para ser A Guardiã. Ou a minha filha._

_– O quê? – Liz chorou tristemente. – Nana…_

_– Eu amo-te e sinto-me envergonhada por desistires tão facilmente. – Ela sentenciou. – Mas aceito-te aqui de braços abertos._

_– Nana! – Liz sorriu, abraçando-a. – Eu também te amo! – Ela fechou os olhos. – E eu peço-te perdão por tudo!_


	12. Chapter 12

**O Voo sobre Celebrant**

Galadriel olhava a Irmandade ao longe enquanto esta conversava no dia seguinte à sua chegada. Quando chegara, a Irmandade estava exausta e havia sido submetida ao seu olhar. O grupo parecia bastante unido apesar das duas perdas e ela acabara de mandar procurar por Gandalf. O Mago com certeza não iria embora antes de concluir a sua Missão. Quanto a Liz, tanto ela como Celeborn sabiam quem era, pois Elrond fizera questão de lhes contar. No entanto, eles não tinham a capacidade de detetá-la, talvez por ela estar longe, ou por ela ter partido depois de enfrentar os Orcs, ou por ela simplesmente não querer ser encontrada. Era bom, porém, saber que havia uma pessoa naquela Irmandade que acreditava que Liz ainda vivia. No entanto, Galadriel sabia que isso não era o bastante.

– Aragorn, filho de Arathorn… - Galadriel sussurrou quando o Humano foi ter com ela depois de se afastar do grupo. – Que queres?

– Eu tenho uma coisa que quero confiar-te! – Aragorn respondeu. – Podemos afastar-nos um pouco?

Galadriel anuiu com a cabeça, andando lado a lado com o Humano.

– Olhaste dentro da minha cabeça, sabes aquilo que tenho. – Ele começou, enquanto andavam. – Liz confiou-mo para dar a Undomiél.

– Não! – Galadriel respondeu prontamente, virando-o e vendo o anel na palma da sua mão. – Aqui não queremos nada que nos faça sucumbir ao poder.

– Este não é um fardo como o Anel Um. – Aragorn explicou.

– Como podes dizer isso, Aragorn, filho de Arathorn? – Perguntou-lhe ela. – O Anel Um foi o causador de muitas guerras, o da Paz, não. O Anel Um fez mais vítimas que o da Paz. Todos estes factos são verdadeiros. Mas a Guardiã sofreu por ele, e não foi só por causa de a sua mãe ter sido morta à sua frente. Quando Liz fugiu de casa, ela percebeu a verdadeira grandeza das coisas. – Galadriel olhou-o nos olhos. – Aragorn, durante muitos anos, vários Elfos lutaram contra aqueles que queriam o Anel de Paz para o seu proveito próprio. Muitos anos fugiram os seus pais e ela, enquanto muitas mortes aconteciam. E ela apercebeu-se disso quando fugiu, quando cresceu para entender.

– Eu não pensei que fosse tão grave assim.

– Mas é. – Galadriel suspirou. – E se ela realmente deixou a Terra Média, pouca esperança nos resta.

– Ela passou o fardo a Arwen.

– Eu tomei conhecimento disso, Aragorn, mas se quiseres que esse Anel lhe seja passado, terás de voltar atrás e ir até Undomiél. – Galadriel concluiu.

– Mas eu não posso! Gondor precisa de ser salvo! – Ele exclamou.

– Então, lamento! – Ela deixou-o frustrado, olhando para o anel na palma da sua mão.

– Oh, Liz! – Ele sussurrou, sentando-se no chão e fechando a mão. – Oh, Liz, que fizeste tu? Que fiz eu? Alguém tem de voltar atrás, Galadriel tem razão, mas essa possibilidade não se apresenta boa para qualquer um de nós.

– Aragorn! – Gimli apareceu junto com Legolas e Frodo. – Que se passa?

– Estou apenas pensando para mim próprio, Mestre Gimli! – Ele respondeu, levantando-se e sorrindo. – É tão bom estar aqui! Nunca me senti tão seguro desde que partimos de Rivendell.

– Liz tinha razão em nos ter sugerido para irmos para aqui! – Gimli concordou com um sorriso. – Este é realmente um ótimo lugar. Apetece-me nunca partir!

– Mas temos de o fazer, Mestre Gimli, temos uma Missão a cumprir, embora eu te compreenda. – Legolas falou solenemente.

– Eu sinto-me culpado… - Frodo sussurrou para eles. – Ela meteu-se à minha frente para me proteger. – Todos perceberam que ele falava de Liz.

– É uma coisa que não percebo. – Disse Legolas. – Ela podia ter-te derrubado. As flechas não estavam suficientemente baixas para acertar-vos no chão.

– Ela provavelmente não teve tempo de fazer tal. – Aragorn mentiu, sabia muito bem o porquê de ela não poder tocar em Frodo. – Agora, vamos juntar-nos a Boromir e ao restante dos Pequenos! – Ele disse e voltou para junto do resto da Companhia com os outros três logo atrás de si.

– Eu acho que devíamos homenagear Liz. – Disse Merry assim que os outros quatro se sentaram ao pé deles.

– Eu concordo com o Merry. – Boromir sussurrou. – Os Elfos fizeram o mesmo com Gandalf, mas não homenagearam Liz, pois não a conheciam, mas nós sim.

– A Liz adorava morangos e amava a Natureza! – Frodo exclamou. – Lembro-me da delicadeza dela a comer os frutos vermelhos, como se tivesse pena de saber que eles, uma hora ou outra, iriam acabar.

– Vejam, é de noite! – Pippin olhou para o céu estrelado. – Um dos passatempos de Liz era contar as estrelas do céu.

– E ela dançava tão bem! – Gimli exclamou. – A fogueira, ela era uma tremenda dançarina.

– Ela era uma ótima dançarina, como se de um Elfo se tratasse. – Concordou Aragorn.

– E era linda! – Boromir exclamou. – Não só por fora, que foi o que me prendeu inicialmente a atenção, mas por dentro. A criatura mais bela no interior e no exterior que alguma vez conheci. – Ele tinha alguma dor no olhar.

– Ela sabia como eu amo as flores e jardinagem, e muitas dicas me deu para fazer florescer as flores mais lindas de toda a Terra-Média. – Sam tinha os olhos a brilhar.

– Coragem ela tinha dentro de si. – Merry falou.

– Sim… - Pippin concordou. – Ela confessou-me que adorava a balada de Leithian, que conta a história de Beren e Lúthien. – Ele olhou para Legolas. – Podes cantá-la um pouco, caro Legolas? Bem sei que é longa, mas uma parte…

– Não! – Respondeu ele, deixando todos surpreendidos. – Eu não compactuo com esta homenagem póstuma.

– Mas porquê, Elfo teimoso? – Gimli parecia exaltado. – Sabemos que não gostavas dela, mas ela fazia parte do nosso grupo e morreu por todos nós.

– Para, Mestre Gimli! – Legolas levantou-se, olhando para o céu. – Quando as estrelas se apagarem, eu cantarei a balada de Leithian em homenagem a Liz.

– As estrelas não se vão apagar nunca, seu imbecil! – Boromir exclamou igualmente exaltado.

– Ainda bem! – Legolas sorriu, deixando-os.

– O que…? – Frodo estava chocado. – Nunca pensei que ele a desprezasse tanto assim.

– Por vezes, as pessoas pensam de maneira muito diferente. – Aragorn explicou calmamente. – O que para ti pode ser desprezo, para Legolas pode ser diferente.

– Eu vou procurar aquele Elfo e dar-lhe uma lição. – Gimli deixou-os igualmente, indo pelo caminho do loiro.

Ele avançava rapidamente e conseguiu alcançá-lo facilmente, já que o loiro avançava devagar.

– Ouve lá, seu Elfo inútil! Como podes desprezar tanto assim a memória de Liz? – Ele perguntou com alguma raiva.

– Mestre Gimli, eu já disse o que tinha a dizer! – Ele virou-se para o Anão.

– O que se passa? – Perguntou Gimli, vendo vários Elfos correndo alarmados na mesma direção.

– Não estão a falar muito alto. – Legolas respondeu. – Penso que detetaram movimento à beira do rio Celebrant. Acham que podem ser Orcs. Não, espera! Ao que parece, alguém conseguiu passar o rio. Orcs eles pensam, pois encontraram algumas dessas criaturas em Lórien, no lado de lá de Celebrant.

– Mas e os sentinelas Elfos que estavam de guarda?

– Estão bem, ao que parece! – Legolas percebeu.

– Mas então a senhora Galadriel corre perigo! – Ele exclamou. – Temos de a proteger!

Gimli começou a andar para junto do resto do grupo enquanto Legolas lhe explicava por que razão não aceitara cantar a balada de Leithian.

– O que se passa? – Perguntou Aragorn, já todos estavam levantados, pois haviam sido alarmados pelos Elfos que corriam.

Legolas respondeu-lhe assim que chegou com Gimli

– Devemos proteger Galadriel! – Exclamou Gimli urgentemente.

– A senhora Galadriel é mais forte que muitos homens valorosos! – Aragorn respondeu, tentando acalmar o Anão. – Não conheces os seus feitos?

– Lembro-me que Liz falou que as mulheres eram tão boas como os homens e que deu exemplos de figuras femininas do povo élfico para provar isso. E uma delas era Galadriel. – Gimli falou, tentando raciocinar.

– Exato! – Legolas acenou positivamente. – E que ela sabia muitas Histórias verdadeiras, eu não posso negar.

– No entanto, é melhor vermos como ela está! – Gimli falou mais calmo e o grupo avançou todo junto com as armas em punho e prontas para qualquer perigo.

– O que fazem aqui? – Perguntou Galadriel, assim que os viu à porta do Salão.

– Os Elfos estão alarmados… Pensam que a floresta está em perigo! – Explicou Aragorn.

– Sim… Eu sei, mas perigo não pressinto! – Ela falou suavemente. – Apenas uma surpresa me atravessou na noite quando os meus guardas me informaram que alguém passou voando o rio Celebrant.

– Voando? – Perguntou Legolas com o arco virado para o ar no caso de haver algum perigo. – Acaso uma criatura alada desconhecida?

– Não! Acho que não era uma criatura alada, meu caro Legolas! – Celeborn disse. – Somente disseram que uma criatura voava sobre Celebrant.

– Mas então se não era alada…? – Gimli não percebia aquilo.

– Foi o que os meus guardas me disseram, surpreendendo-me. Alguém atravessou Celebrant voando.

Legolas franziu a testa, tentando assimilar a informação e pensar racionalmente sobre ela. Foi nessa altura que ele percebeu um movimento atrás de si e se virou, aprontando o arco para disparar.

– Voando? – Perguntou a figura à frente da mira do Elfo de Mirkwood. – Permitam-me dizer quão criativos os Elfos de Lórien são, senhores Galadriel e Celeborn!

– Não devíeis ficar surpreendida, Liz! É fácil ser-se enganado por vossa beleza! – Brincou Galadriel, vendo a ruiva cair de joelhos, fraca.

– Liz! – Reagiram todos, avançando para ela.

– Hey! – Ela levantou a palma da sua mão. – Estou muito fraca para uma festa! – Ela meteu a mão na sua barriga. – Consegui estancar os meus ferimentos, mas preciso de me tratar. Aragorn, podes aproximar-te, por favor? As tuas mãos têm poder curativo.

– Liz! – Ele correu para ela, ajoelhando-se e olhando-a enquanto lhe apertava os ombros. – Liz, o que tens?

– Para além dos ferimentos na coxa e na barriga, um Orc ainda me atingiu o braço esquerdo, por isso, tive que trocar o arco pela espada.

– Não estás a deitar sangue da tua boca? Porquê? Pensei que tivesses perfurado um órgão interno qualquer… - Ele respondeu, analisando-a.

– Não creio que isso tenha acontecido. – Ela respondeu prontamente. – Creio que trinquei a minha língua com a dor. Sou tão estúpida! – Ela riu com a sua idiotice, mas, mal começou, doeu-lhe. – Ah, acho que parti algumas costelas!

– Vamos mergulhá-la nas águas de Liben! – Galadriel avançou para eles, acompanhada por Celeborn. – Não só vai ajudar-te a limpares todo esse sangue, como tem certos poderes curativos.

– Pena que não possa restaurar as costelas partidas! – Celeborn sorriu para a ruiva. – A tua gargalhada é mágica, pelo que consegui ouvir.

– Obrigada! – Ela levantou-se com a ajuda de Aragorn. – Podes abaixar o arco, Legolas, creio que não sou um perigo no meu estado. – Ela falou friamente para o Elfo, que abaixou o arco.

– Vamos as duas sós. – Galadriel falou altivamente e Aragorn largou a ruiva que seguiu lado a lado com a loira, fugindo da vista de todos.

– Oh, Ilúvatar! – Boromir exclamou, ajoelhando-se. – Obrigado!

– Todos nós pensámos que ela estava morta! – Gimli exclamou. – Devemos esperar por ela aqui, quero saber se está bem!

– Sim, esperemos! – Aragorn disse ao perceber que todos queriam esperar ali.

– Eu vou deitar-me! – Anunciou Legolas prontamente.

– Nem pensar, aguardas connosco! – Gimli estava furioso.

– Eu não obedeço a ti, Gimli! – O Elfo respondeu, olhando-o profundamente.

– Podes ir, Legolas! – Aragorn autorizou e ele deixou-os.

– Mestre Gimli, os Elfos vivem os momentos de outra maneira. – Explicou Celeborn ao Anão.

– O senhor Celeborn está aqui, não está? – Exclamou Gimli.

– Pronto, cada um reage como reage, independentemente da raça a que pertence. – Celeborn respondeu sabiamente, tentando acalmar todos eles, enquanto os seus pensamentos o levavam para Galadriel e Liz…

*Enquanto isso, no lago Liben…*

– Ahh… - Liz mordeu o lábio inferior, para não gritar muito alto enquanto Galadriel lhe descobria os ferimentos e a despia totalmente.

– Tem calma, Guardiã, percebo o teu sofrimento.

– Eu sei, mas estou sem paciência! – Ela explicou um pouco irritada. – Arranca a faixa da minha barriga, que se lixe!

– Como quiseres! – Galadriel obedeceu e Liz mordeu o seu próprio braço para não gritar.

– Ótimo, mais uma ferida para juntar às poucas que já tenho! – Falou ela ironicamente, vendo os seus dentes marcados na pele. – Posso entrar? – Perguntou ela, apontando para o lago.

– Claro!

Liz entrou calmamente nas águas, sentindo-as adentrar o seu corpo e acalmar as dores que sentia. Fechando os olhos, pensou no que acontecera.

– Como escapaste aos Orcs? – Perguntou Galadriel, sentando-se altivamente numa rocha.

– Bem, com pontaria, espada e correria. – Ela respondeu simplesmente, abrindo os olhos e olhando-a. – Tive também um pouco de sorte, admito.

– Não foi sorte, Guardiã. – Galadriel explicou-lhe. – Não és poderosa apenas por causa do Anel de Paz. Há algo dentro de ti, Liz! – Galadriel entrou no lago mesmo vestida. – Não foi por acaso que foste a escolhida para esse fardo. A verdade é que és a criatura mais corajosa que alguma vez vai existir, e a mais forte também, e não é por causa do Anel.

– Tolices! – Ela sorriu.

– Não duvides de mim.

– Não é de ti que duvido, Galadriel. – Liz falou profundamente. – Mas de mim.

– Eu sei! – Ela olhou-a nos olhos profundamente e Liz sentiu a sua mente ser invadida

– Não me faças isso! – Liz implorou. – Ainda estou muito fraca! E estou vulnerável sem o meu Anel!

– É quando se está mais fraco, que se descobre a essência das pessoas. – Galadriel afirmou seguramente, abaixando as mãos para o tronco de Liz e mexendo nas suas costelas. Liz engoliu um grito de dor. – Não estão partidas, apenas deslocadas! – Ela mexeu com alguma força.

– Ahh… - Ela mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto sentia as suas costelas a voltar ao seu sítio certo.

– Menos vulnerável?

– Por favor, Galadriel, esta não é a hora indicada! – Liz falou, sentindo as lágrimas nos seus olhos.

Galadriel ignorou-a e adentrou a sua cabeça, vendo os seus desejos. Ela percorreu as memórias da ruiva e percebeu Legolas nelas.

– Eu posso dar-to, sabes? – Ela falou dentro da sua cabeça. – Bem conheces o meu poder, sabes que sou capaz de dar o que quiser. Liz, se queres Legolas, eu dou-to, se me deres o teu Anel de Paz, se me fizeres sua portadora legítima! – Galadriel ofereceu-lhe. – Vá lá, tu própria não gostas desse fardo, vá…

– Não! – Liz respondeu na sua cabeça também, suportando o seu olhar. – Bem sei que me mentes, bem sei que me dizes aquilo que pensas que eu quero ouvir, mas estás enganada, Galadriel… Eu realmente penso em Legolas quando penso em amor de amantes, mas não é por o amar dessa maneira, mas sim por causa de uma promessa que fizemos um ao outro há anos.

Galadriel saiu da mente da ruiva, que respirou fundo.

– Bem sei dessa promessa, vi-a na tua mente. – Galadriel falou, sem se abalar. – Mas penso que estiveste quase a cair na tentação, e isso não te torna uma pessoa de muita confiança.

– Mentes! – Liz contrariou-a calmamente. – Eu não o amo dessa maneira e jamais cairia numa tentação de amor forçado. Jamais entregaria o meu Anel sem morrer primeiro.

Liz avançou pelo lago, queria chegar à margem, onde lhe esperava um vestido que provavelmente lhe haviam deixado.

– Sim, é para ti, mas ainda não disse tudo! – Galadriel virou-se para ela, que rodou ainda na água para a olhar.

– Eu é que ainda não disse tudo, Galadriel. – Liz falou raivosamente, sentindo ainda muitas dores. – Muitos anos de sabedoria tens tu, anos que uma jovem como eu nunca compreenderá inteiramente, anos de sabedoria que eu nunca alcançarei, mas uma coisa eu sei. Não sou eu aqui a tentada! – Liz apontou-lhe o dedo. – É a ti que todo o poder te tenta! O do meu Anel de Paz tenta-te, mas aquele que mais desejas é o Anel Um, pois pensas que não o vejo? Fui feita para perceber a cobiça das criaturas perante o Um Anel e o meu próprio Anel! Tu é que tens de ser testada ao poder! – Ela virou-se, andando lentamente para a margem.

– Liz! – Galadriel alcançou-a pertíssimo da margem e apertou-lhe o pescoço contra a terra. – Conheces a minha história, destaco-me pela minha sabedoria, mais do que me destaco pela minha força física, mas também sou forte e a história o conta. – A Liz custava-lhe respirar. – Se o que dizes é verdade, o que me impede de te matar aqui e depois convencer Arwen a passar o fardo para mim?

– Olha para mim, Galadriel! O que mais queres é o Anel Um, não o meu. Agora, larga-me! A vida está a deixar-me… - Ela sentia as lágrimas a cair dos seus olhos.

– Queres saber uma verdade, Liz? – Galadriel falou imponentemente. – A verdade é que tu amas Legolas e só não sucumbes à tentação porque sabes que ele te odiará ainda mais do que aquilo que já te odeia. É por isso que o tratas tão friamente.

– Para! – Liz fê-la soltá-la e foi para a margem onde vestiu o vestido azul-escuro que lhe haviam deixado. – As tuas palavras são duras e magoam! – Ela vertia algumas lágrimas, visivelmente perturbada. – E preciso de descanso, pois o meu corpo ainda não está curado! – Ela passou a mão pelo seu pescoço, enquanto tentava parar as lágrimas.

Liz começou a andar para uma das direções enquanto contava as estrelas, tentando acalmar as suas lágrimas e pensando nas palavras de Galadriel que, apesar de duras, eram verdadeiras. No entanto, não era apenas por Legolas que não sucumbira à tentação. A missão do Anel da Paz, a de destruir Sauron de uma vez para sempre, já lhe pertencia e ela iria com ela até a cumprir ou até a matarem.

– Ainda tens muitas dores? – Liz virou-se repentinamente para Legolas que lhe falara.

– Ah… - Ela sentiu uma pontada na sua coxa. – Sim, muitas… Algumas… Poucas. – Ela virou as costas para ele e seguiu o seu caminho, mas conseguiu-o ouvir perseguindo-a. – Legolas, estou exausta para desconfiares de que sou um perigo para todos.

– Eu posso levar-te para onde estamos instalados. – Ele ofereceu prontamente. – Não desconfio de ti neste momento, Liz.

– Não quero estar ao pé de ti, Legolas, preciso de repousar serenamente. Vou arranjar um sítio calmo para mim. Obrigada!

– Ao pé de mim…? – Legolas perguntou. – Não podes fazer isso, Liz, não por causa de mim! – Legolas parou em frente a ela. – Eles perderam a esperança de que ainda vivias, e querem estar junto a ti. – Liz baixou a cabeça. – Por que choras, Liz? Acaso a invasão de Galadriel à tua mente te afetou?

– Insensíveis são os Elfos… - Liz suspirou. – Creio que os anos que já viveram vos façam desprezar um pouco as demais criaturas.

– Não digas mentiras, Liz. Nós, os Elfos, somos as criaturas mais delicadas que existem. – Legolas subiu-lhe o rosto. – E as tuas lágrimas afetam os Elfos mais sensíveis.

– Então creio que nem tu ou Galadriel façam parte desse grupo de Elfos. – Ela enfrentou-o friamente, tentando parar as lágrimas.

– Não digas isso, Liz… E escusas de ser tão fria, não te fica bem. – Ele falou, meio zangado.

– Se não gostas de mim como sou, conheces a solução: afasta-te! – Ela mandou, passando por ele.

– Liz… - Ele continuou atrás dela. – Não percebo por que razão estás tão irritada. Bem sei que te sentes frustrada, porque eu sou o único que vê o quão interesseira és, mas daí a irritares-te assim…

– Legolas, como é que não ouviste os Orcs? – Perguntou ela, virando-se violentamente para ele. – Como é que a tua audição não os ouviu?

– Eu… - Legolas baixou o olhar envergonhado, mas não ia admitir que estava demasiado atento a ela e aos seus movimentos. – Eu não sei. – Ele olhou-a e viu o olhar glacial dela.

– Eu sei… - Ela respondeu. – Tu desconfias de mim, Legolas, pensas que eu sou uma interesseira, que quer poder, provavelmente pensas que quero o Anel Um para mim. – Liz afirmou calmamente. – E eu sei que, como descendente de Thranduil, tens algum dom de Visão do futuro. Tu estavas com esperança de que eu morresse, por isso, não nos alertaste antes…

– Como podes dizer isso? – Ele perguntou, realmente furioso. – Nós somos um grupo, Liz, eu seria incapaz de tamanha maldade!

Liz sentiu as lágrimas verterem calmamente e ergueu o rosto para o céu. Era tão difícil sentir-se tão vulnerável em frente a Legolas. No entanto, ao mesmo tempo, era natural, pois o Elfo já a tinha visto assim mais vezes do que qualquer um, exceto Ibetu.

– Desculpa, Legolas… - Liz falou, sem virar o rosto para ele. – É só que… Eu tive tanto medo de morrer. – Ela sussurrou. – De morrer sem saber o que é amar alguém e ser correspondida.

– Oh, Liz… - Ela sorriu quando percebeu que Legolas chorava. Não que ela gostasse que ele sofresse, mas ele só chorava por ela, porque conhecia o seu medo.

– Preciso de descansar. – Ela olhou para ele, que acenou positivamente. – Leva-me para onde vocês estão instalados, por favor! Tens razão, eles querem estar junto de mim.

– Vamos! – Ele seguiu à frente e ela seguiu-o. – Eu vou chamar os outros. – Ele avisou, depois de Liz se deitar numa cama que ele preparou com folhas. – Eles vão gostar de falar um pouco contigo.

– Obrigada! – Ela agradeceu, unindo brevemente as suas mãos.

Liz fechou os olhos enquanto ouvia Legolas se afastar. O Elfo virou-se e olhou-a demoradamente. Nunca perdera a esperança de ela estar viva e, agora que a via, o seu coração pulava de alegria, e ele não percebia porquê. Ele desprezava-a e sempre fizera questão de lhe salientar isso, então por que razão se preocupava tanto com ela? Por que razão se preocupava com o facto de ela poder vir a apaixonar-se por Boromir? Por que razão sonhava tantas vezes com ela durante o tempo que podia dormir (à maneira élfica, claro)? Por que razão pensava que Liz era a criatura mais simpática, mais enigmática e encantadora que ele alguma vez conhecera? Por que razão sentia cada vez mais que aquele anel que ele trazia no seu anelar esquerdo precisava voltar para Mirkwood? Por que razão parecia que ele estava completamente apaixonado por ela?


	13. Chapter 13

**A Revelação**

Liz caminhava serenamente pela floresta, demorando-se a olhar as flores. Conhecia a maior parte delas, mas algumas pareciam únicas aos seus olhos. Sabia que a floresta de Lórien tinha muitas espécies de flores únicas, mas nunca imaginara que eram tão belas. Era o sítio mais belo que alguma vez conhecera, e Liz já conhecera muitos sítios.

Toda a floresta tinha uma aura de imponência e parecia que tirava de cima qualquer fardo que poderia ter. No entanto, Liz sabia que nem ali se podia esquecer da sua missão. Apertou o Anel da Paz na sua mão e viu-o brilhar serenamente. Aragorn havia-lho dado na noite anterior, quando ela chegara à floresta, e desde esse momento, ela apertara o Anel com toda a força possível.

– Acho que percebo… Finalmente… - Ela sussurrou para si própria, vertendo algumas lágrimas. – Não sou Liz, mas a Guardiã. Não sou eu, mas a minha missão.

Os seus olhos fecharam-se e viram toda a Irmandade. À parte Aragorn, mais ninguém sabia quem ela era realmente. Será que lhes devia contar? Não o havia feito inicialmente porque acreditara que ela era alguém para além da sua missão, mas agora ela sabia a verdade. Às portas da morte, ela, por fim, entendera. Ela apenas sobrevivera, não porque faria falta às pessoas, mas porque toda a humanidade depositava a sua esperança nela, e a esperança é a última a morrer. Ela estava condenada a morrer sozinha. Provavelmente, morreria depois de destruir Sauron para sempre e ela sabia que essa era a melhor coisa que lhe podia acontecer. Com a morte, não viria a dor de abandonar pessoas queridas para nunca mais voltar a ver. Com a morte, o seu coração deixaria de bater e, assim, deixaria de doer.

– Quão enganada eu estava! – Liz exclamou. – Não há lugar algum para mim no amor… - Liz sentiu o anel na sua mão. – Eu perdi todo o amor que alguma vez tive, já nem o amor de meu pai eu tenho… - Ela sussurrou, sentindo sufocar-se. – Amor algum me resta, e eu vivo. Ou talvez não, talvez apenas sobreviva.

– Liz… - Boromir chamou-a. – O que se passa? Não chores, por favor!

– Boromir… - Liz tentou acalmar as suas lágrimas. – Desculpa, ainda tenho algumas dores! É por isso que choro, mas vai passar…

– Que marcas são essas em teu pescoço? – Perguntou ele, tocando no seu pescoço.

– Marcas da vida. – Ela respondeu simplesmente. – Boromir… - Ela colocou o seu Anel de Paz na corrente. – Podes colocar-me este fio?

– Claro… - Ele trincou o fio, e ela escondeu o anel. – Tens três fios? O que têm eles? E que anel é esse?

Liz olhou à sua volta, e apurou os seus sentidos. Não havia ninguém que os pudesse ouvir.

– Eu não sei por que razão me importo com o facto de os outros descobrirem, vão todos saber brevemente, mas, já que perguntas… - Liz olhou-o. – Quando estiveste em Rivendell devem ter-te falado do Anel que foi criado para destruir Sauron para sempre.

– Sim, falaram-me da Guardiã. Pensei em procura-la para que ela nos salvasse. – Boromir confessou-lhe e Liz sorriu.

– Sou eu, Boromir. – Ela revelou, depois de respirar fundo.

– Tu? – Boromir estava surpreendido. – Mas por que razão me contas isso agora?

– Porque, de todos os presentes da Irmandade, creio que serás tu o que mais saudades vai sentir de mim. – Ela respondeu simplesmente. – Pois amas-me verdadeiramente, consigo perceber que não é uma coisa somente física. E eu também te amo, não da mesma maneira, mas como a um amigo.

– Mas saudades de ti? Liz, eu não percebo…

– Quando o Anel Um for destruído e eu matar aquele bastardo do Sauron de uma vez por todas, eu partirei. Não sei se morrerei, mas partirei para as Terras Eternas, pois lá será a minha última residência.

– Não o podes fazer! – Ele exclamou. – Vais abandonar todos os teus amigos?

– É assim que tem de ser, Boromir. – Liz falou calmamente. – Eu não passo da Guardiã. O que me prende na Terra-Média é a minha missão. Foi isso que me fez sobreviver até aqui.

– Liz! – Boromir deu-lhe as suas mãos. – Tu és tu! Nada de missões! És tu! E és uma pessoa extraordinária, com ou sem anéis. És extraordinária. E eu amo-te! Fica por mim! Vamos tentar ter uma vida juntos! Eu prometo que vou fazer de tudo para que sejas feliz.

– Infelizmente as coisas não são assim tão simples, pois eu não te amo com a mesma intensidade ou da mesma maneira. – Ela soltou uma mão e acariciou a face do capitão. – Conheço os teus anseios em torno do Anel Um e sei que o desejas para salvar Gondor…

– Não mais! – Ele exclamou, beijando-lhe a mão. – Quero terminar isto, Liz! Quero acabar brevemente com o Anel Um para que termines a tua missão e possamos ficar juntos.

– Não! – Liz olhou-o firmemente. – Nunca poderemos ficar juntos, pois em meu coração já habita alguém no espaço que tu desejas…

– Mas… - Os olhos de Boromir tinham uma tristeza profunda. – Mas então…

– Desculpa! – Ela pediu, abraçando-o sem se importar com as dores a intensificar-se por apertar Boromir tão fortemente. – Não duvides da vontade que tenho de retribuir a esse sentimento, mas eu não consigo controlar o meu coração.

– Então não vás para as Terras Imortais! – Ele sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido e separou-se do abraço. – Fica, e encontra o amor correspondido.

– Não existe tal amor para mim, porque não é esse o meu propósito. – Liz explicou-lhe.

– O propósito de todas as criaturas é o amor! – Ele exclamou, sorrindo. – Liz… eu amo-te e eu quero que sejas feliz ao lado de alguém que tu ames e que te ame com maior intensidade do que eu.

– Desculpa, Boromir, mas isso não vai acontecer… - Liz virou-lhe as costas. – Desde pequena que sofro, e sabes porquê? Porque é esse o meu papel no mundo. Eu preciso de sofrer para que os outros sejam felizes.

– Isso é absurdo! – Boromir exclamou. – Uma criatura tão bela como tu não pode ter sido feita para sofrer. Liz… - Boromir abraçou-a por trás, subindo a sua mão direita até ao lado esquerdo, sentindo o bater do coração da ruiva. – Quem é que faz o teu coração doer tanto? Quem te invadiu de uma maneira tão profunda sem sequer tocar em teu corpo de maneira íntima?

– O meu destino está selado, Boromir! – Ela falou, fechando os olhos e parando as suas lágrimas. – Vou juntar toda a Irmandade para contar…

– Não! – Boromir disse com urgência. – Não o faças! Precisas de mais tempo para descobrires quem realmente és.

– Eu já o…

– Cala-te, e ouve este conselho amigo, Liz, a fogueira! O que te custa dizê-lo mais tarde? Espera, pois o segredo da vida é saber esperar!

Liz sorriu e virou-se para ele, os seus rostos pertíssimo, tão perto que os seus narizes se tocavam, e os seus olhares se demoraram eternamente um no outro, sem palavras ou gestos.

– És bela, Liz, e desejo-te, amo-te! – Ele confessou. – Por ti vou lutar, mas quero que te mantenhas em silêncio até ao momento certo.

– E quando será esse momento?

– Quando o teu coração sentir que a hora chegou verdadeiramente.

Liz abraçou-o fortemente, fechando os olhos, que já não tinham lágrimas e pensando calmamente no que o amigo dissera. Sabia que ele não ia desistir de conquistar o seu amor e Liz torceria para que o coração cedesse. No entanto, ela sabia qual o seu destino, e o amor não estava incluído nele. Mas Boromir tinha razão, ela podia esperar, não importava realmente o tempo. É claro que havia o inconveniente de ter que estar sempre a esconder o Anel de Paz de todos, mas ela já estava habituada a isso.

– Preciso de descansar. – Liz suspirou ao fim de cinco minutos abraçada a Boromir. – Ainda tenho alguns cortes feios. – Ela respirou fundo e separou-se repentinamente do abraço, olhando em redor.

– O que foi? – Perguntou Boromir, assustado com a sua ação. – Passa-se algo?

– Parece que o Legolas ainda desconfia de mim. Eu acho que ele pensa que o inimigo se mascarou de mim para vos enganar.

Legolas apareceu por trás de uma árvore, olhando-os longamente.

– Não é nada disso, Liz, eu só vos vim chamar, porque vamos almoçar e procurávamos por vocês. – Legolas respondeu-lhe friamente e quase a podia matar com o olhar.

– Ah, ainda bem! Estou esfomeado! – Boromir falou, rindo suavemente. Liz sorriu, enquanto o capitão seguia o caminho para o local em que eles estavam instalados.

Legolas e Liz ficaram para trás, olhando um para o outro.

– Do que é que estás à espera? – Perguntou-lhe ele.

– De que não mostres tanto o quanto me odeias. – Ela respondeu simplesmente, passando por ele furiosamente.

– Ah, Liz, ainda bem que chegaste! – Exclamou Pippin quando ela apareceu logo seguida de Legolas. – Olha o que Galadriel nos veio dar… Morangos! Diz que são dos morangos mais saborosos de toda a Terra-Média, e deu-os para ti.

Liz sorriu ao ver na mão de Pippin uma enorme taça de morangos vermelhos e que realmente pareciam saborosos. Ela colocou o seu cabelo a tapar o pescoço quando se lembrou das marcas de Galadriel. Não é que aquelas marcas fossem justificáveis, mas Liz até conseguia compreender o porquê de Galadriel as ter feito.

– Obrigada, Pippin! Mais tarde agradecerei a Galadriel. – Ela afirmou, aceitando a taça de morangos. – Hum… Vamos comer primeiro, certo? – Perguntou ela, olhando para a sopa que estava no meio deles.

– Claro! – Aragorn sorriu para ela. Não podia esconder a alegria de a ver viva.

– Eu sirvo-te, Liz! – Exclamou Sam com um sorriso.

– Não, não, eu faço… - Disse Gimli e, no minuto seguinte, já todos discutiam sobre quem serviria Liz.

– Calma! – Aragorn exclamou imponentemente, fazendo com que todos voltassem ao silêncio. – É óbvio que todos estamos preenchidos de felicidade com o retorno de Liz à nossa Companhia! Muito estimada ela é entre nós. – Aragorn sorriu para a ruiva. – E é evidente que todos sentimos a necessidade de a servir, pois temos noção do que lhe devemos. No entanto, penso que eu, como líder do grupo, tenho mais direito que os demais. – Todos iam começar a reclamar de novo, mas Aragorn ergueu a mão, interrompendo-os: - Eu sei que vocês pensam que não estou a ser justo, e eu tenho que concordar com vocês. – Ele sorriu, brincando. – Por isso, acho que tem de ser Liz a escolher quem a servirá.

– Oh… - Ela viu todos os olhos postos nela, exceto os de Legolas, que não se pronunciara uma única vez. – Oh, eu já sei! – Legolas levou os olhos até ela. – Legolas, por favor! – Ela estendeu-lhe a taça de louça branca.

– Tu não podes estar a falar a sério! – Ele ergueu a sobrancelha. – Eu não me ofereci para te servir.

– Legolas, serve a Liz! – Gimli falou, começando a irritar-se.

– Mas… - Legolas respirou fundo e pegou, irritado, na taça de Liz, pondo uma concha de sopa.

– Ah, eu não gosto do feijão riscado, faz-me impressão desde criança.

O gesto de Legolas parou por um tempo, e Liz arrependeu-se imediatamente do que dissera. Não estava a dizer aquilo para irritar Legolas, era mesmo verdade, mas o loiro provavelmente recordara-se dela em criança apesar de pensar que ela e a Guardiã não eram a mesma pessoa.

– Desculpa, estava só a brincar! – Ela riu suavemente. – Eu adoro feijão! Principalmente o riscado!

– Aqui tens! – Ele deu-lhe a taça visivelmente irritado.

– Obrigada! – Ela respondeu, pegando numa colher.

– Vá, vamos lá! – Exclamou Pippin, e todos se serviram.

– Então, Liz… Queres dizer-nos como escapaste dos Orcs? – Perguntou Merry, enquanto todos comiam e bebiam.

– Eu não sei explicar! – Ela respondeu. – Eu estava ferida, vocês viram, mas ainda conseguia andar e atirar muito bem. No entanto, os Orcs conseguiram ferir o meu braço esquerdo e tive que usar a espada.

– Tu também és excelente em espada! – Boromir disse prontamente, sorrindo.

– Obrigada, é verdade! – Ela olhou para o céu e, de seguida, baixou o olhar. – Eram tantos e confesso que tive medo e eles sentiram o meu medo. No entanto, eu sabia o que fazia. Então, depois de conseguir derrubar todos os que pude, corri, e corri como não o fazia há muito tempo. Nunca pensei ser capaz de correr tanto com a perna como estava.

– És muito forte, Liz! – Frodo falou serenamente. – E eu devo-te um pedido de desculpas! Tenho noção que foi por minha causa que estiveste às portas da morte.

– Frodo… - Liz abanou a cabeça negativamente. – Eu sei que, de todos nós, és aquele que tem o fardo mais pesado. A ti cabe-te a parte mais negra de toda a nossa missão. – Ela olhou profundamente para ele. – Mas nunca penses que a culpa é tua. Estou aqui por ti, como estou por todos os habitantes da minha querida Terra-Média. Eu acredito em ti, Frodo! Acredito que és tu quem vai conseguir destruir esse Anel para sempre.

– E Sauron acabará também? – Perguntou-lhe Frodo.

– Sem a mínima dúvida que sim. – Ela sorriu, bebendo um pouco de vinho. – Ah, mas estamos a beber vinho que só os reis devem tomar… - Liz pareceu surpreendida, olhando para o seu vinho. – Galadriel é, com certeza, muito gentil! Este pertence à safra inebriante dos grandes jardins de Dorwinion. – Ela riu, bebendo mais um pouco. – Um vinho trazido de tão longe… Ah, os Elfos com certeza sabem apreciar um bom vinho!

– E que tal fazermos um concurso? Quem mais quantidade aguenta de vinho? – Perguntou Gimli para todos, que se mostraram entusiasmados com a ideia. – Temos muito vinho.

– Não! – Liz respondeu rapidamente. – Não quero um bando de machos bêbedos em redor de mim. – Falou ela divertida. – Além disso, com este vinho facilmente se fica bêbado.

– Oh, mas… - Sam começou.

– Nem mas nem meio mas! – Liz estava imponente. – Guardemos o bom vinho e não o desperdicemos com concursos tolos!

– Liz tem razão! – Legolas pronunciou-se, deixando todos surpreendidos por ele estar a concordar com ela. – Este vinho é muito forte.

– Faremos como Liz diz! – Aragorn falou.

– Ainda bem que temos um líder com bom senso. – Liz sorriu para Aragorn.

– Só digo isto, porque tu bebeste um ou dois goles e já me pareces bem afetada! – Aragorn respondeu imediatamente.

– Eu comi pouco, e estou mais fraca que vocês. É normal! – Ela riu suavemente. – Alguém quer morangos? – Ela perguntou, comendo um. – Ah, é delicioso!

– Deixa-me experimentar! – Legolas comeu um lentamente. – Não tão delicioso quanto os de Mirkwood.

– Os de Rivendell são muito doces, estes são ácidos! – Liz comentou, abrindo os olhos. – Os de Mirkwood são uma mistura deles.

Legolas olhou-a imediatamente e Liz sentiu que o vinho estava a agir sobre ela.

– Como é que sabes? – Perguntou ele, desconfiado.

– Elrond deu-me um a provar. – Ela respondeu prontamente. – Ao que parece, tu e os teus companheiros levaram alguns morangos para Rivendell.

– Sim, é verdade! – Legolas sorriu, bebendo um pouco de vinho e olhando para o grupo. – Nós temos muito orgulho dos nossos morangos.

– Eu gostei dos morangos de Mirkwood. – Liz explicou, bebendo um pouco de vinho e Legolas voltou o olhar para ela. – São doces, mas têm um toque ácido, e isso torna-os viciantes.

– Vocês não vão ter uma conversa especializada em morangos, pois não? – Sam perguntou, sorrindo. – Até porque eu tenho a certeza que não há morangos melhores do que os do Shire!

– Sim, os do Shire! – Bradaram os Hobbits, com sorrisos nos rostos e experimentando os morangos.

Liz riu suavemente, comendo outro morango e olhando para o grupo reunido ali. Uma imensa alegria envolvia todos os presentes. Alegria que poderia ser explicada pelo vinho ou por aquela cidade bela. Liz estava contente por ter voltado a juntar-se a eles. Enquanto via Boromir falar animadamente com Aragorn, ela pensou no que ele lhe dissera sobre não revelar por enquanto que era a Guardiã. Ela prometera não o fazer por enquanto, mas a verdade é que ela sabia que Legolas desconfiava cada vez mais, e a culpa era dela por se descair tantas vezes.

– Aragorn, passa a minha mala, por favor! – Liz pediu, e Aragorn estendeu-lhe a mochila, olhando-a interrogadoramente. – Ah, eu tenho que trocar de vestido. Este que eu tenho foi emprestado por Galadriel. Aliás, eu acho que vou procurá-la e assim troco-me lá. Já volto!

Liz dirigiu-se até ao compartimento dos reis de Lothlórien. Bateu à porta e depressa ouviu a voz de Galadriel, dando-lhe permissão para entrar.

– Cara Liz, estava preocupado! – Celeborn avançou para ela com um sorriso. – Depois de Galadriel te levar ao lago, não vieste ter connosco, de maneira que fiquei um pouco preocupado.

– Obrigada pela preocupação, mas estou bem! – Ela sorriu igualmente. – Um pouco zonza devido ao vinho, mas até é melhor porque já não sinto tantas dores.

– Ainda bem! – Ele abraçou-a suavemente, pois não a queria magoar. – O teu segredo está guardado connosco. Se não queres que se saiba que és a Guardiã, nós não o diremos a ninguém! – Ele separou-se do abraço. – Linda como sempre! – Celeborn olhou para Galadriel que estava imponente. – Ah, mas ela não se deve lembrar de nós. Era uma criança quando nos viu pela primeira vez, e única, se Ilúvatar não a tivesse posto na nossa trilha.

– Com certeza que não se lembra. – Galadriel falou. – Tinha quatro primaveras! Era muito alegre nessa altura.

– Creio que esse foi um fado que teu pai te transmitiu, cara Liz! – Celeborn virou-se de novo para ela. – A maior parte dos Elfos de Noergiell andam tristes!

– Não o meu pai! – Ela sorriu docemente. – Nunca vi meu pai triste até ao dia em que minha mãe morreu.

– Não falemos disso, pois sabemos como nos afeta, principalmente a ti, cara Liz! – Celeborn acariciou-lhe o rosto gentilmente. – Mas… Que marcas são essas em teu pescoço? Os Orcs tocaram em ti?

– Hum… - Liz ficou séria de repente. – Não, não foram os Orcs que me tocaram.

– Foram feitas por minhas mãos, amado Celeborn! – Respondeu Galadriel, aproximando-se deles.

– Como pudeste magoar tão bela criatura? – Ele perguntou seriamente.

– Celeborn, não foram as suas mãos que me magoaram, mas as suas palavras. – Liz respondeu. – No entanto, já esqueci isso, porque compreendo Galadriel.

– Eu peço perdão, Liz! – Galadriel falou, olhando-a. – Perdoas-me?

– Já o fiz! – Ela sorriu. – Eu quero entregar-te o vestido. E aproveito para me trocar aqui mesmo.

– Claro! – Celeborn abriu os braços. – Fica à vontade, Liz! Eu vou sair e caminhar por entre as árvores.

Liz e Galadriel viram-se sozinhas quando Celeborn saiu.

– Vamos até ao quarto! – Galadriel falou imponentemente. – Terás mais privacidade lá.

Elas entraram no quarto e Galadriel fechou a porta enquanto Liz despia o vestido azul que lhe havia sido emprestado.

– Não é emprestado! – Galadriel afirmou, sentando-se e olhando-a despir-se. – É dado, pois é meu desejo que te lembres para sempre de Lothlórien.

Liz deixou o vestido cair aos seus pés, surpreendida. Galadriel estava diferente da noite passada e ela não conhecia a Elfo para saber se isso era um bom ou um mau sinal.

– É um bom sinal estar assim, Guardiã! – Ela levantou-se com um sorriso. – Pois a noite passada fez-me refletir sobre as tuas palavras, e elas estão corretas. – Ela tocou as correntes de Liz com o seu dedo indicador, contornando os anéis e a estrela dos Eldar. – Ao poder eu temo sucumbir, pois tenho curiosidade em saber como é a magia do Anel Um. Sabes que aos Elfos foram dados três anéis, mas o Anel Um é muito mais poderoso. O teu próprio Anel é mais poderoso!

– Penso que não sucumbirás. – Liz afirmou com alguma segurança na voz.

– Obrigada, Liz! – Ela passou o dedo indicador pelo outro anel de Liz. – Queres contar-me a história desse anel completa? Estou morta por a saber…


	14. Chapter 14

**Mirkwood ou Vinte e oito anos atrás…**

– Eu ainda não percebo por que razão estamos aqui, num local tão escuro. – Liz disse com a sua voz mais fina do que em adulta.

– Oh, minha linda filha, é uma coisa que tem de ser feita. – Melody falou, abaixando-se ao seu nível.

– Além disso, tu gostaste da tradição daqui, lembras-te?

– Não! – Liz falou, batendo o pé. – É muito complicada!

– Mas treinaste-a muito bem! Vais sair-te lindamente! – Ibetu sorriu para a filha e Melody ergueu-se novamente.

– Vamos! – Melody e Ibetu seguiram à frente, mas sem deixar de sentir a filha mesmo atrás de si. – Tens a certeza de que esta é a melhor solução?

– Mel, eu sei que Thranduil pode ser um pouco ambicioso, mas é um bom Elfo. Aliás, todos os Elfos são bons, não precisas de estar assim.

– Dizem que esta floresta é perigosa! – Ela disse.

– Por isso mesmo é o melhor local. – Ibetu falou calmamente. – Liz, não te afastes muito! – Ibetu virou-se para ver Liz cheirando uma flor lilás e olhando curiosamente para ela. – Ah, essa é uma Beinyar, há muitas por aqui.

– É muito bela, ada, posso apanhá-la? – Ela perguntou, olhando-o.

– Creio que não há problema. – Liz apanhou-a carinhosamente.

– Linda és, querida Beinyar de Mirkwood! Será que os donos deste reino são tão lindos como tu?

Ibetu riu sonoramente.

– Oh, Liz, minha filha, meus olhos preciosos, minha doçura bendita e eterna, sempre me alegro contigo e torço para que continues tão bela interiormente como és.

Melody sorriu, dando a mão a cada um deles e olhando-os carinhosamente.

– Amores da minha vida, temos ainda um caminho a percorrer todos juntos, e queira Ilúvatar que façamos ainda muitos caminhos ao longo desta vida!

Ibetu beijou Melody longamente na boca, enquanto Liz sorria com isso.

– Estás a ver, Beinyar de Mirkwood? Quando eu for grande o suficiente, também vou beijar assim alguém. – Ela contou para a flor.

– Não tenhas pressa, Liz! – Ibetu falou, separando-se do beijo. – Pois eu vou querer manter-te por perto ainda durante muitos e felizes anos!

Liz, Ibetu e Melody continuaram o caminho e, à medida que se aproximavam das habitações do rei Thranduil, apareciam várias pessoas que os reconheciam e lhes falavam cortesmente, embora Liz pudesse perceber que lançavam olhares desafeiçoados à sua mãe.

– Paramos aqui, por favor, e esperamos por Thranduil e seu filho. – Ibetu falou quando chegaram ao jardim em frente a uma espécie de caverna, que Liz sabia ser os aposentos do Rei.

– Por que razão não a deixámos com Galadriel? – Perguntou Melody a Ibetu. – Eu sei que ela não é a pessoa mais gentil do mundo, mas em Lórien é seguro com toda a certeza. Ou com Elrond…

– Melody, já falámos disto antes! – Ibetu sussurrou. – Agora, vamos fazer silêncio enquanto esperamos!

Liz suspirou, pousando a sua mochila no chão, pois estava um pouco pesada. De seguida, olhou em volta, vendo muitos Elfos trabalhando nos seus afazeres. Parecia não haver quaisquer crianças naquele mundo.

Passados uns bons dez minutos, Liz viu surgir do portão da caverna um Elfo loiro com uma coroa de folhas, que ela supôs ser o Rei Thranduil e, a seu lado, estava um outro Elfo, igualmente loiro, mas em seus olhos menos anos de vida, que ela supôs ser o filho, cujo nome era…

– Rei Ibetu, que bom é ver-te bem! – Thranduil abraçou-o. – Bem sei que não gostas de cerimónia, mas teria dado um banquete se meu filho não me tivesse dado o conselho sábio de me acautelar, pois sabe como és com cerimónias grandes.

– Também é muito bom ver-te, Rei Thranduil de Mirkwood! – Ele exclamou, separando-se do abraço.

– Ah, Melody, bela como sempre! – Thranduil elogiou com um sorriso, e Liz pôde ver que ele gostava realmente tanto de seu pai como de sua mãe, e isso deixou-a mais bem-disposta.

– Rei Thranduil! – Liz saudou-o com uma vénia e deu um passo ao lado, encarando o outro Elfo. – Príncipe…

Ela corou, dando-se conta de que não se lembrava do nome do filho de Thranduil. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, fechou os olhos, bateu com o pé e tentou lembrar-se. Abriu os olhos quando se deu conta que não conseguiu. Ele olhava-a divertido e, ajoelhando-se, disse:

– Legolas. – Ele sorriu docemente e a menina respirou profundamente.

– Claro! – Ela sorriu, batendo com a mão na testa e voltando para a frente do Rei. – Rei Thranduil! – Ela fez uma vénia e deu um passo ao lado. – Príncipe Legolas! – Ela fez outra vénia e depois pegou em uma mão de cada um e disse: - **_Êl síla ned lû e-govaded vín!_**

– **_Êl síla ned lû e-govaded vín!_** – Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo com um sorriso.

– Thranduil… - Ibetu falou suavemente. – Podemos falar a sós contigo? Quero dizer, Legolas poderá vir, claro!

– Ele só não quer que eu ouça! – Liz esclareceu para os dois. – Deve achar que é conversa de adultos.

– Vamos os três! – Thranduil disse, sorrindo divertido. – Legolas faz companhia à pequenina, pode ser? – Perguntou ele.

– Sim, claro! – Legolas sorriu cordialmente e os três foram para dentro

Legolas focou o seu olhar em Liz e surpreendeu-se por vê-la deitar-se no chão, olhando diretamente para o sol enquanto acariciava uma flor.

– O que se passa? – Perguntou Legolas sentando-se ao seu lado e Liz prestou-lhe atenção.

– Estava a tentar decifrar por que razão todos vocês têm os cabelos loiros. – Ela respondeu simplesmente. – Ibetu, meu pai, também tem cabelo loiro, mas em Noergiell há muitos Elfos de cabelos pretos. Aqui não, são todos loiros! – Ela falou. – Eu gostava de ter o cabelo loiro…

– Mas o teu cabelo é tão belo… - Legolas sorriu abertamente. – Parece fogo! E o fogo aquece.

Liz sentou-se na relva, colocando o seu cabelo para longe do rosto, enquanto percebia que Legolas olhava o seu anel de ouro branco.

– Costumas usá-lo sempre no dedo? – Perguntou-lhe ele e Liz ficou aliviada, pois não via cobiça alguma no olhar dele.

– A maior parte das vezes! – Liz respondeu. – Não há muita gente que perceba que Anel é este! Pensam que é um mito criado para que não tenham tanto medo! Isso acontece muito entre os Humanos, os Elfos são bem mais crentes. – Ela olhou para o Anel que brilhou intensamente. – Oh…

– O que foi? – Perguntou ele, surpreendendo-se com aquela luz. – Isso não era suposto acontecer?

– O meu Anel brilha muito poucas vezes. – Ela explicou. – Ele brilhou, porque reconheceu que, em teu coração, não o cobiças. Só acontece isto quando o uso no meu anelar direito. O meu pai aconselhou-me a fazê-lo aqui, pois sabe que eu preciso de me sentir em segurança entre vós. – Ela formou um triângulo com os seus dedos polegar e indicador. – Penso que eles me vão deixar aqui sozinha por um tempo.

– Não estarás sozinha aqui! – Legolas levantou-se e puxou-a. – Há muitas crianças da tua idade com quem podes brincar, e podes aproveitar o tempo que vais passar aqui para aprender mais.

– Sim, tens razão! – Ela exclamou, sorrindo abertamente. – Legolas, eu quero saber toda a História de Mirkwood, toda a tradição e conhecer todas as plantas e suas propriedades específicas! – Ela falou, mostrando a flor lilás. – Tens que me ensinar tudo isso!

– Eu? – Ele sorriu, apontando para si mesmo. – Bem, eu creio que posso dar-te as aulas sobre as plantas e flores e falar ao mesmo tempo sobre a História e a Tradição da minha terra.

– Obrigada! – Ela entrelaçou as suas mãos fortemente. – Sabes… O meu Anel não brilhou só porque tu não o cobiças, ele também brilhou porque ele percebeu que tu acreditas realmente que eu vou cumprir a minha missão.

– Claro que vais, Liz, a Guardiã. No entanto, não penses nisso agora. – Ele falou seriamente. – Tens que ser feliz durante o tempo que podes.

– Pois é… - Ela separou-se dele e foi buscar a sua mochila, que abriu. – Eu fiz uma coisa para ti, que eu não tinha certeza se te iria dar. O meu pai disse que tu eras muito bom em arco e flechas, e eu fiz esta flecha. É feita de carvalho. – Ela mostrou-lhe a flecha. – E a ponta é de prata! Eu queria que fosse de ouro branco, mas ainda não sei manusear muito bem e não me queria queimar.

– É muito bela! Obrigada! – Ele aceitou a flecha. – Mas por que razão não tinhas a certeza de ma ires dar? – Ele ergueu a sobrancelha.

– Bem… - Liz fechou a mochila. – Eu pensei: Se ele for muito bonito, eu dou-lhe a flecha! Se ele for mais bonito que eu, eu não lhe dou!

– É impossível ser mais bonito do que tu! – Falou Legolas quando conseguiu parar de rir.

– Mas as pessoas só dizem isso, porque Doe disse que eu iria ser a mais bela de todas as criaturas… - Ela aproximou-se de Legolas e, séria, fez-lhe sinal para que ele se baixasse ao seu nível e, quando ele o fez, sentando-se no chão, sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido. – Eu estou sempre a encontrar-me com Doe, e sei muito bem que ele é um maluco, não sei se deviam acreditar tanto nele!

Legolas riu-se mais divertido que nunca, olhando-a. Liz riu com ele, abraçando-o, o que o surpreendeu.

– Ainda bem que gostam da companhia um do outro.

Ambos pararam de rir assim que ouviram a voz de Ibetu. Junto a ele, estavam Thranduil e Melody.

– Ada, Nana! – Liz correu até eles, abraçando-os ao mesmo tempo. – Não me deixem sozinha! Levem-me com vocês! – Ela pediu, chorando. – Eu prometo que não atrapalho e que não faço nenhuma asneira! Eu prometo!

– Mas filha, não é por isso que nós não te vamos levar connosco! – Melody disse docemente. – Nós precisamos de fazer uma coisa só os dois.

– Mas, nana…

– Liz, tu gostas daqui, não gostas? Tu gostas das pessoas daqui… – Perguntou-lhe Ibetu, separando-se do abraço e vendo as lágrimas da filha.

– Mas eu só conheci este bocadinho! – Liz parecia desesperada. – E só conheci ainda Legolas.

– Mais uma razão para o que estou a dizer. Se ainda só conheceste tão pouco e já gostas daqui, quando conheceres mais, vais gostar ainda mais! – Ibetu sorriu docemente.

– Sê sincero, Ada! – Liz chorava mais fortemente. – Achas que, depois de Legolas, eu vou conhecer outras coisas ou pessoas de quem vou gostar mais? Legolas é um Elfo muito simpático!

– Iell, melinyel! – Ibetu falou, ajoelhando-se e abraçando-a. – Amo-te com tudo o que traz este amor. Quero-te segura, percebes? Sou teu pai, e pai algum deve ver seu filho morrer.

– Eu prometo não morrer, mas levem-me convosco.

– Nós amamos-te! – Melody falou, ajoelhando-se também e abraçando os dois fortemente. – E não ficaremos afastados por muito tempo…

– Nana, é claro que ficaremos, e tu sabe-lo muito bem. Não és um Elfo, contas o tempo que passa na perfeição. – A voz de Liz era agora um fio.

– Vamos ver-nos em breve. – Os dois ergueram-se e deram as mãos.

– Conta as folhas que caem! – Disseram-lhe os dois. – Namarië!

Liz virou-se para Legolas assim que os pais saíram do seu alcance de visão e pegou na sua mochila.

– Podes levar-me até um quarto? – Ela perguntou tristemente, sem esconder as lágrimas. – Preciso de descansar, pois foi uma longa viagem.

Legolas acenou, começando a andar e Liz seguiu-o.

– Com o tempo, vais sentir-te melhor aqui. Eu prometo! – Falou Legolas, deixando-a sozinha no quarto.

Não foram precisos muitos dias para que Liz andasse com Legolas de um lado para o outro, procurando saber o nome de todas as plantas e flores do reino.

*Cinco meses depois*

– Acho que já sabes tudo, Liz! – Legolas falou um dia. – Muitos parabéns, aprendes muito facilmente! Passaram-se somente cinco meses desde o dia em que chegaste.

– Obrigada! – Ela sentou-se no chão. – Legolas, é verdade que um Necromante já habitou aqui, nesta floresta?

– Sim, é verdade, mas foi expulso! – Ele respondeu. – Não te contei já essa história?

– Sim, mas queria ter a certeza de que não iria aparecer um Necromante por aqui. Estamos muito longe dos outros!

– Podes sentir-te segura, Liz! – Ele sorriu. – Bem, o que queres saber agora?

– Ah, podes falar-me sobre como é o tradicional casamento de Mirkwood? – Ela perguntou, olhando-o.

– Porquê?

– Porque faz parte da tradição.

– Bem… Vai haver um casamento amanhã, posso ensinar-te melhor se estivermos presentes.

– Ótimo! – Liz levantou-se. – Agora, quero ir ter com os meus amigos!

– Eu pensava que era teu amigo! – Legolas levantou-se com a sobrancelha erguida.

– Sim, és, mas és muito velho, e eu estava a falar dos amigos da minha idade. – Liz pegou na mão de Legolas e levou-o com ela para longe dali. – Ali estão eles!

Ela juntou-se a mais sete crianças e todas começaram a brincar alegremente.

– Ah, então as noivas casam-se com um vestido da cor que mais gostarem? – Ela perguntou a Legolas enquanto eles andavam vindos do casamento. – E tem de ser um Mago a fazer a cerimónia? Eu pensei que os Magos fizessem coisas mais importantes…

– Na verdade, não é realmente um Mago! – Legolas esclareceu, sentando-se num banco e Liz sentou-se no chão, olhando-o. – Esse é o título dele, mas temos o costume de escolher um Elfo-Feiticeiro. No entanto, eles escasseiam aqui. E um dos últimos que havia foi fazer uma grande viagem sem regresso.

– Ouviu o chamado do mar? – Ela perguntou.

– Sim.

– Tu ainda não ouviste o chamado, Legolas?

– Não. – Ele respondeu seriamente.

– Ah, quando eu ouvir o chamado eu não vou! – Liz falou decididamente. – Eu quero ficar na Terra-Média para sempre! E vou até à beira do mar com a minha melhor roupa e vou fazer-lhe uma careta e dizer que não vou!

– Que tonta! – Ele riu suavemente e Liz riu junto com ele.

– Vejo que vocês se divertem na companhia um do outro. Quem sabe acabarão casando um dia! – Thranduil sugeriu aparecendo.

– O quê? – Liz perguntou seriamente. – Não, Thranduil, o Legolas é demasiado velho para mim! – Ela olhou para Legolas. – Quantos anos tens?

– Ah, sabes, eu…

– Ah, claro, tu não sabes, os Elfos são muito desleixados com a sua idade. – Liz falou. – Eu não sou assim! Eu gosto de contar todos os meus anos. Eu tenho sete anos de vida!

– Que tonta! – Legolas riu suavemente. – Eu sei a minha idade muito bem… Mas não ta vou dizer, porque tenho a certeza que me vais achar muito velho, porque sei como tu és com a idade. Tens uma parte Elfo, mas também tens uma parte Humana, que faz com que valorizes muito o tempo.

– À medida que o tempo passa, o nosso mundo envelhece. E, assim, chegará ao fim. Os Elfos como tu podem ser eternos, mas o nosso mundo não é.

– Liz, és muito madura para quem tem apenas sete anos. – Thranduil sorria docemente.

– Ah, mas eu não sou uma Elfo, Rei Thranduil, eu sou de uma outra raça, logo, atinjo a maioridade numa idade diferente à dos Elfos, logo, isso faz com que eu amadureça de maneira diferente à vossa! – Ela disse com ar inteligente.

– Então e quando atinges a maioridade se és a primeira e única da tua raça? – Perguntou Legolas, olhando-a.

– Ah, mas essa é a melhor coisa de todas. Como sou uma pessoa única de uma raça, eu é que decido quando atinjo a maioridade!

Todos se riram francamente divertidos.

– Gosto francamente de ti, Liz! – Thranduil falou quando conseguiram parar. – Trazes muita alegria para dentro destas paredes.

– Obrigada, Rei Thranduil! – Ela agradeceu, beijando-lhe a mão.

– Tens que parar com essa cerimónia toda, Liz! – Ele sorriu-lhe. – Quando te dou um elogio não precisas de me beijar a mão. Tu já fazes parte da nossa família.

– Obrigada! – Ela pegou na mão de Legolas. – Agora, vamos contar as estrelas, Legolas! Está na hora de falarmos sobre os meus pais!

Liz puxou juntamente com ela e ambos foram ver as estrelas para a varanda do quarto de Legolas, que Liz sempre achara ter a melhor vista.

– Olha! Sessenta e duas! Consegues vê-la? – Legolas apontou-lhe com o olhar e Liz focou.

– Sim, já a vi! – Liz sorriu abertamente. – Nunca pensei que pudesse haver tantas estrelas em tão pouco espaço…

– Mirkwood tem pouca luz à noite, por isso, nota-se melhor as estrelas. – Legolas explicou.

– E a lua continua sempre a mesma. Tem brilho, mas as estrelas são muito mais brilhantes. – Ela suspirou. – Legolas, e se eu for como a lua? E se eu não conseguir brilhar o suficiente para cumprir a minha missão?

– A missão da lua é iluminar o caminho durante a noite e ela cumpre-a na perfeição…

– Não quando há lua nova! – Liz contrariou-o. – Eu tenho medo de…

– É impossível que venhas a ser uma lua nova! – Legolas deu-lhe a mão.

– Só por eu ser a Guardiã da Última Esperança de Paz…

– Não é isso, sua tonta! – Legolas riu suavemente. – É claro que não me esqueço que és a Guardiã, mas tu és tu, Liz! E tens um brilho único!

– Obrigada! – Liz sorriu abertamente. – Como estarão os meus pais?

– Muito bem, tenho a certeza! – Legolas respondeu, olhando as estrelas e a lua, tal como Liz.

– Achas que vão demorar muito a voltar para me levar com eles? – Ela perguntou, apoiando a sua cabeça na pedra da varanda.

– Com certeza que não, Liz.

– Os meus pais são os melhores do mundo, Legolas. Se eu perdesse qualquer um deles, ou os dois, eu acho que não aguentaria. – Liz tinha algumas lágrimas nos olhos, mas a sua voz não era chorosa. – Às vezes, penso que a minha mãe é mortal, e vai acabar por morrer, e eu nunca mais a poderei ver. Por que é que eu também não sou mortal?

– Liz, tens de aceitar a dádiva que Ilúvatar deu aos Humanos como a tua mãe. – Legolas falou seriamente.

– Eu logo verei se a morte é realmente uma dádiva. – Ela respondeu simplesmente, limpando as lágrimas. – A noite é tão bela!

– Sim, é! – Ele respondeu, olhando-a. – Hey, eu percebo que estejas triste, não precisas de desviar a conversa.

– Eu só quero falar de coisas alegres! – Ela sorriu. – Falar do grande amor que existe entre meus pais, maior que o amor de Beren e Lúthien, segundo o que Doe disse, pois eu sou a criatura mais bela de todas não só devido ao meu anel, mas também devido ao amor que existe entre eles.

– Tens razão, não podes pensar em coisas tristes! – Legolas sorriu. – Sim, Doe disse que o amor entre os teus pais é o maior que alguma vez existiu.

– Mas não é isso que invalida todos os outros amores! – Liz disse. – Eu não sei como se mede o amor dessa maneira… O meu anel é construído pelo amor e com amor, e eu não conheço todos os tipos de amor, mas penso que é um bocado tonto medir-se o amor.

– Bem, o melhor é dormir agora, Liz. Está a ficar muito tarde. – Legolas falou.

– Tens razão! – Ela olhou-o com um sorriso. – Boa noite, Legolas! – Ela saiu do quarto e foi dormir.

*No dia seguinte*

– Liz, tu tens a certeza de que sabes o que estás a fazer? – Perguntou a menina loira e pequena que lhe fazia pequenas tranças.

– Claro que tenho a certeza, Foenewn! – Liz passou um batom rosado nos seus lábios. - Olha! Já está! – Ela mostrou-lhes dois pequenos anéis, com algumas flores azuis pequeníssimas. – Anéis de Meloier.

– Sabes, isso não faz parte da tradição. – Disse uma menina, que fazia uma trança no seu cabelo loiro.

– Eu sei, Felesriel, mas eu acho que estes anéis são perfeitos, porque esta é a flor do amor. – Liz sorriu, levantando-se e olhando-se ao espelho.

– Estás linda! – Falou uma outra rapariga que parecia mais velha, vendo a ruiva com várias tranças no topo do cabelo, que estava apanhado num coque e cheio de flores de Meloier.

– Obrigada, Miluiewn! – Liz sorriu para a rapariga. – Mas eu preferia ter o cabelo da vossa cor, ficava muito mais bonita.

– Não, o azul condiz perfeitamente com o teu cabelo.

– Bem, agora temos de esperar! O Maerthîr já deve estar à tua espera, mas é sempre bom fazer esperar os rapazes. – Felesriel falou.

*Entretanto, lá fora, entre os meninos*

– Maerthîr, tens a certeza do que estás a fazer? – Perguntou um Elfo loiro de sentado na relva. – Tu nem és maior de idade para estares a casar! Além disso, não temos nenhum Elfo-Feiticeiro para celebrar o casamento.

– Hannelas, eu sei, mas por isso mesmo é que eu acho que é uma boa ideia. Eu gosto de Liz, e ela é a Guardiã, logo, este casamento deve funcionar. E ela é diferente das outras meninas.

– É verdade, ela é ruiva, e mais bonita, mas são ambos muito novos. – Disse um outro rapaz elfo.

– Angrenes, não é só por ela ser ruiva ou mais bonita, mas é também mais madura.

– Tu tens dez anos, Maerthîr, lá sabes o que é maturidade… Além disso, a Liz não é uma Elfo como nós. E tu és muito novo para querer algo definitivo.

– A Liz também não quer algo definitivo. É só uma brincadeira, um faz de conta! – Ele explicou, não muito convicto.

– Tu és quem sabe!

– Ela já está pronta! – Miluiewn veio acompanhada pelas outras três. – Está quase a chegar! Ah, Maerthîr, ela quer-te dar este anel, é feito pela flor do amor, e diz que simboliza muito o casamento.

– Ok! – Ele falou, pegando no anel e olhando-o longamente.

– Já cá estou! – Liz exclamou, chegando com um enorme sorriso e dando um beijo na bochecha de Maerthîr. – Estás pronto?

– Não! – Maerthîr respondeu. – Liz, isto não é a sério, e eu não quero casar-me contigo. Toma! – Ele deu-lhe o anel e foi-se embora, sendo seguido pelos rapazes.

Liz sentou-se com o ramo de flores na mão e começou a chorar.

– Liz…

– Não me digam nada, meninas! – Ela falou, irritada. – Eu não quero ouvir nada! Eu sei que tenho alguma coisa de errado.

– Não é isso, nós é que somos ainda todos muito novos, demasiado novos para casar… - Felesriel tentava acalmá-la.

– Deixem-me sozinha, por favor! – Ela pediu-lhes, e as meninas saíram apressadas atrás dos rapazes.

Liz limpou as lágrimas, fitando longamente os anéis e as flores que ela cuidadosamente apanhara. Pouca gente sabia, mesmo os Elfos de Mirkwood, que as flores de Meloier duravam para sempre, por isso eram chamadas de flores do amor, pois o amor dura para sempre.

– Sou mesmo estúpida! – Ela afundou-se num monte de flores que ela juntara para que lhe atirassem as flores.

– Mas o que…? – Liz conseguiu ouvir a voz de Legolas e os passos dele, imaginando-o a olhar cuidadosamente as flores espalhadas e o altar que ela preparara com tanto carinho.

– Legolas… - Ela falou, afundada nas flores. – Eu fui abandonada no altar.

– Liz, onde é que estás? – Ele ajoelhou-se ao pé do monte de flores e ela mostrou-se.

– O que se passou? – Ele sorriu, tirando-lhe algumas flores que estavam penduradas no cabelo ruivo dela. – Tentaste casar-te com quem?

– Com o Maerthîr. – Ela respondeu. – Legolas, eu nunca vou encontrar o amor. Eu fui abandonada ainda antes de a cerimónia começar!

– Ainda és muito nova, Liz! – Ele disse-lhe. – E o amor não vem apenas porque tu o queres.

– Mas, Legolas…

– Ouve, eu também ainda não encontrei o amor e sou bem mais velho que tu. – Ele interrompeu-a.

– Tu estás sempre com a Rosez, eu acho que não me estás a contar tudo. – Liz parecia chateada. – Não precisas de me mentir para me consolares.

– Não estou a mentir. – Ele afirmou seriamente. – Eu não te minto, Liz! Eu e Rosez somos muito amigos, mas não apaixonados.

– A vida é uma treta! – Ela exclamou.

– A vida é linda, Liz! – Legolas sorriu. – E tu estás muito bonita. Agora percebo porque é que querias saber a tradição do casamento de Mirkwood, mas penso que referi que ele era só para maiores de idade.

– Sim, referiste. – Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

– Tira esse batom, Liz! – Legolas disse-lhe, apontando para os lábios da ruiva. – Não gosto dessa cor.

– Não gosta de cor-de-rosa? – Ela perguntou. – Eu pensava que os Elfos gostavam de todas as cores.

– Não, eu gosto de cor-de-rosa, mas prefiro ver os teus lábios naturais. – Legolas esfregou os lábios dela com suavidade. – Exatamente assim. – Ele olhou-a longamente.

– E depois eu é que sou a tonta! – Ela sorriu, olhando as flores espalhadas. – Eu tinha tudo preparado, Legolas!

– Liz, ainda és muito nova para sofrer por amor! – Ele pegou numa flor.

– Eu sei… Mas eu quero encontra-lo, Legolas! – Ela pegou numa Meloier e começou a entrançá-la. – Nós os dois vamos encontrá-lo, Legolas! – Ela falou seriamente, metendo-lhe o anel feito por ela no seu dedo anelar esquerdo. – Aqui faço um compromisso contigo, Legolas! – Ela colocou o anel no seu dedo anelar esquerdo. – Quando encontrarmos este tipo de amor que buscamos, colocamos o anel aqui! – Ela puxou Legolas para o pé de uma árvore, apontando para um pequeno buraco. – E esperamos um pelo outro aqui para contar como é que encontrámos o amor, ou, se não pudermos esperar, deixamos uma carta a contar. Uma carta escrita em Quenya!

– Liz…

– É um desafio, Legolas! – Ela sorriu. – Achas que podemos gravar os nossos nomes aqui nesta árvore? – Ela perguntou, tirando um pequeno punhal da sua coxa.

– Tu usas sempre esse punhal? – Ele perguntou surpreendido.

– Quando viajo com os meus pais, escondo-o sempre aqui, para o caso de precisar dele. Hoje apeteceu-me. – Ela explicou. – Mas podemos? Eu gravo o teu nome e tu gravas o meu.

– Podemos fazê-lo. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso, pegando no punhal e começando a escrever cuidadosamente o nome da menina. – Liz Nármdroel.

– Muito bem, Legolas Greenleaf! – Ela escreveu o nome cuidadosamente. – Aceite o desafio, está na hora de recolher estas flores para o meu quarto. As Meloier durarão para sempre e as outras podemos dar de alimento aos cavalos. Ah, e podemos fazer licor! E pomada para queimaduras!

– Ainda te lembras das aulas que te dei, pelos vistos! – Legolas e Liz começaram a recolher as plantas, para depois fazerem o que quisessem com elas.

***Algum tempo depois***

Liz olhava tristemente o céu estrelado que a sua pequena varanda lhe permitia ver. Legolas não havia aparecido em todo o dia e, três meses depois do seu casamento falhado com Maerthîr, ela raramente via os seus amigos, de maneira que aquele dia havia sido muito solitário. Logo aquele dia… Thranduil fizera-lhe companhia durante um longo tempo e ela realmente se divertira com ele, e encantara-se com as histórias antigas que ele lhe contava pormenorizadamente.

No entanto, Liz sentia saudades de seus pais, que nunca mais chegavam e as saudades intensificavam-se naquele dia.

– Nana, preciso tanto de ti. E de ti também, ada! – Ela verteu algumas lágrimas.

– Posso entrar? – Ela virou-se, encarando a porta fechada do seu quarto e, limpando as lágrimas, abriu-a.

– Olá, Legolas! – Ela sorriu para o loiro. – Está tudo bem? Pareces estranho…

– Ah, ouvi-te chorar, apenas isso. – Ele respondeu. – Anda! – Mandou ele, dando-lhe as costas e começando a andar.

– Aonde vamos?

– Vamos até ao Salão. – Ele respondeu simplesmente.

– Mas porquê? – Ela perguntou sem entender nada.

– Por causa disto! – Ele abriu a porta do Salão, que estava completamente iluminado.

– SURPRESA!

Liz abriu um enorme sorriso quando viu alguns Elfos no Salão e, ao centro dele, um bolo de aniversário enorme e feito de chocolate.

– Mas…? – Liz não percebia nada daquilo.

– Oh, Liz, somos Elfos, mas sabemos muito bem que fazes oito anos e claro que quisemos fazer-te uma festa. – Legolas respondeu à confusão da menina. – Vá, vai ter com os teus amigos! Eles têm prendas para te dar.

Liz correu para as crianças da sua idade e começou a receber alguns presentes, com um grande sorriso nos lábios.

– Olá, Legolas! – Ele virou-se para uma Elfo já adulta e sorriu-lhe abertamente.

– Rosez, que bom ver-te! – Ela sorriu, olhando para Liz.

– A Guardiã é uma figura e tanto, não é? Parece Humana, e é toda uma mistura… - Rosez suspirou. – Por vezes, penso se fazemos bem em depositar a nossa esperança nesta criatura.

– Claro que fazemos, Rosez. – Legolas afirmou segura e seriamente. – E não devias duvidar dos desígnios de Ilúvatar, ou das decisões de Doe.

– Eu sei…

– Rosez! – Liz abraçou a Elfo fortemente e olhou-a com um sorriso. – Está tão bonita a festa, não está? Eu faço oito anos! O que é muito pouco, comparado com a vossa idade, mas estou muito feliz! Obrigada, Legolas! Bem sei que foste tu quem preparou a festa! Rosez, vai dançar! És a mais bonita daqui e toda a gente te quer ver dançar! – Ela estava entusiasmada.

– Está bem, eu vou! – Rosez concordou com um sorriso e foi para o centro dançar junto com outros Elfos e Elfas.

Liz sorriu, vendo a enorme festa que era feita por causa dela, e vendo a alegria genuína dos presentes. Os Elfos realmente sabiam viver o espírito de uma festa, embora fosse o povo mais triste que existia.

– Vai dançar com a Rosez, Legolas! – Liz falou, empurrando-o para a pista.

– Não! – Legolas sorria divertido. – Quero dar-te o presente. – Ele estendeu-lhe um frasco cheio de flores vermelhas. – Rosas de Mirkwood, duram para sempre, Liz! São rosas que só se pode apanhar nesta terra. Quero que fiques com elas para nunca nos esqueceres.

– É impossível esquecer-vos, Legolas! – Ela aceitou o presente, abrindo o frasco. – Tem o cheiro dos teus cabelos… - Ambos riram, divertidos. – Nunca me falaste destas rosas…

– Porque ficam num local muito escuro e perigoso. – Ele respondeu prontamente. – Estive fora este dia só para as apanhar para ti.

– Tu és espetacular, Legolas! – Liz abraçou-o fortemente. – Obrigada por seres meu amigo!

– Agora vou dançar com Rosez, como tu sugeriste! – Falou ele, indo para o pé de Rosez e ambos começaram a dançar.

No fim da festa, Liz e Legolas foram os últimos a restar. Liz comia uma grande fatia de chocolate e Legolas observava-a com um sorriso tranquilo.

– Tu não vais conseguir dormir se continuares a comer assim. – Ele avisou, sentando-se. – Já fizeste uma vez isso… Lembras-te como ficaste?

– Aquela vez em que fui a meio da noite ao teu quarto? – Liz perguntou, mastigando o chocolate. – Como é que eu podia adivinhar que não estarias lá? Para mim, que durmo como se deve dormir, de noite as pessoas estão sempre nos seus quartos.

– Bom, mas eu não estava. – Legolas respondeu. – E apanhei um susto quando te vi a dormir na minha cama.

– Oh, e então? Se tu não dormes por que te haverias de importar?

– Talvez porque seja a minha cama. – Legolas respondeu como se fosse demasiado óbvio, a sobrancelha erguida.

– Boa sorte a tentar explicar o problema de ser a tua cama a uma criança como eu. – Ela retorquiu simplesmente, fazendo-o rir, divertido.

– Eu só estou a dizer que, se era para dormir, podias ter ficado a dormir no teu quarto. – Legolas falou depois de se recompor.

– Eu precisava de estar com alguém, estava indisposta. O teu quarto tem o teu cheiro. Fechando os olhos, pude imaginar que estavas lá. – Ela levantou-se. – Acabei!

Legolas fitava-a, o olhar surpreendido.

– O que foi? – Ela perguntou.

– Nada! – Legolas respondeu por fim. – Vamos! – Ele deu-lhe a mão. – Se quiseres, podes dormir no meu quarto hoje.

– Para quê se não dormes? – Ela perguntou, entrando no seu quarto.

– Eu durmo pois. – Legolas ripostou, com as costas encostadas na parede ao lado da porta, sem entrar no quarto.

– Sonhos élficos não é dormir, Leggy! – Liz sorriu, olhando-se ao espelho.

– Não me chames de Leggy, Lizzie! – Ela ouviu ele dizer.

– Não me chames de Lizzie, Leggy! – Ela falou, corada, saindo do quarto, já vestida para dormir.

– Só quando parares de me chamar de Leggy, Lizzie!

– Hum… - Liz passou por ele, subindo um lance de escadas, e ele seguiu atrás. – Ok, eu faço isso! – Liz falou, entrando no quarto de Legolas e sentando-se na cama. – Mas vais ter de me prometer uma coisa.

Legolas sentou-se ao seu lado depois de fechar a porta e Liz abraçou-o fortemente.

– Nunca pares de ser essa pessoa fantástica que és, este ser lindo e maravilhoso, possuidor de tanta simpatia, sem preconceitos inúteis. Sê assim para sempre, Legolas! – Ela sussurrou ao seu ouvido.

– Eu prometo.

***ALGUM TEMPO DEPOIS*****

– Estás a ver, Legolas? – Ela sorriu, acertando mais uma vez no alvo. – Tu és um ótimo professor de arco!

– Não, Liz, tu é que és uma ótima aluna! – Ele elogiou prontamente. – Passou-se um ano desde que chegaste aqui e já aprendeste imensa coisa, inclusive arco.

– Só falta espada! – Ela falou efusivamente, pousando o arco e rindo alegremente, olhando para o sol.

– Amanhã começo a ensinar-te.

– Obrigada, Legolas! – Ela estava verdadeiramente agradecida. – Eu gosto muito de ti! – Ela abraçou-o fortemente, e as palavras dela surpreenderam-no.

– Eu também gosto muito de ti, Liz! – Ele disse-lhe, cheirando-lhe beijando-lhe os cabelos enquanto fechava os olhos.

– Liz!

Liz separou-se do abraço assim que ouviu as vozes misturadas dos pais e rodando sobre si mesma, viu-os surgir juntamente com Dithinia, sua avó materna. Correu velozmente a abraçá-los fortemente.

– Que bom que vocês voltaram! – Ela falou. – Estava cheia de saudades vossas! – Ela chorava, assim como os seus pais e avó, mas era um choro de alegria. – Vieram buscar-me? Temos de partir já? Eu só preciso de ir buscar as minhas coisas… - Ela disse entusiasticamente.

– Vamos partir ainda hoje, mas não imediatamente. Queremos agradecer a Thranduil pela sua hospitalidade. – Ibetu respondeu-lhe calmamente, separando-se do abraço e olhando para Legolas, que os fitava. – Legolas, meu caro amigo, como foi este ano?

– Foi ótimo! – Ele respondeu, abraçando-o suavemente. – Thranduil, meu pai, está no Salão. Entramos?

– Sim. – Os cinco entraram calmamente.

– Ah, já chegaram! – Thranduil exclamou assim que os viu. – Não sei o que sinto com o vosso regresso. Se alegria, se tristeza…

– Tristeza como? – Liz exclamou.

– Alegria sinto por ver que a tua família está bem e sã, mas tristeza sinto por saber que vais partir brevemente e, contigo, toda essa alegria que habita em ti. – Esclareceu o rei.

– Oh… - Liz percebeu o que ele quis dizer. – Eu também sentirei saudades tuas, Thranduil! Sentirei saudades de Mirkwood, mas amo meus pais, e o meu lugar é com eles.

– Bem o sei, Liz, bem o sei… Porém, saber tal não impede a tristeza. – Thranduil abriu seus braços e ela abraçou-o fortemente. Ia realmente ter saudades dele.

– Obrigada por tudo, Rei Thranduil! – Liz disse, separando-se do abraço.

– Como prova de gratidão, queremos oferecer-te isto, Thranduil! – Melody mostrou-lhe uma pedra prateada, que encantou o rei.

– Só aceito tal prenda, porque sei que ma quereis dar, mas quero que saibam que muito mais me encanta vossa filha e que nela brilham todas as pedras preciosas da Terra-Média. – Liz sorriu abertamente.

– Obrigada, Thranduil!

– Filha, precisas de ajuda para preparar as tuas coisas para podermos partir? – Perguntou Ibetu.

– Não, pai, eu vou num instante!

Liz saiu para o seu quarto e começou a arrumar tudo o que trouxera para Mirkwood quando viera com os seus pais. Guardou o presente de Legolas na sua mochila e alguns produtos que eles haviam feito com algumas plantas de Mirkwood.

– Posso entrar? – Ela viu Legolas à entrada do quarto e sorriu, dando-lhe permissão.

– Legolas! – Ela fechou a mochila. – Já tenho tudo. Estou pronta!

– Que bom… - Ele sorriu suavemente. – Vou sentir saudades tuas, Liz!

– E eu tuas, Legolas! Mas tenho de partir! – Ela parecia entusiasmada. – Estou muito feliz por ver os meus pais novamente.

– Eu sei, consigo vê-lo. – Ele sorriu abertamente.

– Mas estou também muito triste por te deixar, Legolas! Gosto muito de ti! Fazes sentir-me livre daquilo que sou… E isso é bom, pois não gosto de me sentir a Guardiã.

– Só te faço sentir assim, porque olho nos teus olhos e vejo liberdade. – Ele confessou, esfregando-lhe a cabeça. – E lembra-te de que tu não és a Guardiã, mas sim a Liz! – Ele falou seriamente.

– Mas eu sou a Guardiã…

– Não! – Legolas deu-lhe a mão. – Tu és a Liz! E tens uma missão de Guardiã.

– Obrigada, Legolas! – Eles saíram do quarto, andando lado a lado. – Achas que voltaremos a ver-nos, Legolas, antes de encontrarmos o amor? – Ela perguntou-lhe quando já estava reunida com a sua família que esperava por ela para partir.

– É difícil dizer! – Ele respondeu, olhando para a árvore com os seus nomes gravados e, de seguida, para ela. – Mas espero que nos encontremos o mais cedo possível.

– Eu também! – Liz abraçou-o.

– Talvez depois possamos ir juntos mandar caretas ao mar e dizer que não vamos ceder ao seu chamado!

Eles riram francamente divertidos e foi assim que Liz abandonou Mirkwood.


	15. Chapter 15

**De volta ao presente**

– Tem um não sei quê de literário essa história! – Foi o comentário de Galadriel, enquanto percorria ainda as correntes de Liz, que começava a ficar com frio.

– Talvez…

– Agora vou dar-te um conselho, Liz… E ouve-me muito bem!

**oooooooooooooooo-oooooooooooooooooo**

Liz olhava o seu reflexo num pequeno lago. As suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas pensando no que Galadriel lhe dissera.

– Não… - Liz levantou-se, sacudindo os seus pés. Era tão bom andar descalça ali.

– Liz…

Ela virou-se para Haldir que a havia chamado e reparou que ele estava um pouco chateado, mesmo com a fraca luz das estrelas que iluminavam a noite.

– Eu já pedi desculpa por ter invadido estas terras sem qualquer autorização. – Ela sussurrou. – Na minha opinião, Galadriel e Celeborn autorizaram a minha presença quando autorizaram a Irmandade.

– Sim, sim… - Ele sorriu. – Estou mais aborrecido com os guardas que deixaram que tu passasses sem praticamente te verem.

– Oh, pois! – Liz sorriu abertamente e aproximou-se do loiro. – Não fiques assim então, não foram os primeiros a fazer isso.

– Disseram que tu estavas a voar…

– Pois, acho que ficaram demasiado impressionados! – Ela riu suavemente. – Talvez devesses voltar para fazer guarda.

– Vou ficar aqui mais alguns sóis. – Haldir respondeu, sorrindo e passando por ela.

– Haldir… Viste Legolas por aí? Não o encontro…

– Ah, eu vi-o ainda há pouco. Estava à beira do lago Liben, olhando-o pensativamente. – Ele respondeu. – Como Elfo, é normal que ele reflita sobre as suas decisões e escolhas.

– Sim, é! – Ela respondeu, sorrindo. – Eu vou falar com ele!

– Mas…

Liz começou a andar em direção ao lago que lhe havia curado as feridas quando chegara, mas só feridas físicas, e essas não eram as mais profundas.

– Olá, Legolas! – Ela sentou-se na relva, observando o loiro que se banhava a meio do lago.

– O que fazes aqui? – Ele perguntou, olhando-a friamente.

– Perguntei ao Haldir onde estavas, e ele respondeu-me que estavas aqui.

– Isso não responde à minha pergunta.

– Pensei que deduzisses que, se estava à tua procura, é para falar contigo.

Ela sorriu, mergulhando os seus pés na água e brincando com ela, enquanto Legolas a olhava desconfiadamente.

– De qualquer maneira, por que razão te banhas aqui? – Ela perguntou. – Estás ferido?

– Sim. – Ele respondeu.

– Esta água não cura feridas que não sejam físicas. – Ela respondeu prontamente, baixando o seu olhar e vendo-se refletida na água.

– Já percebi.

Liz viu-o mergulhar na água e desaparecer na sua escuridão e olhou para o céu estrelado, onde a lua não brilhava.

– Lua nova! – Ela virou-se assustada, vendo Legolas ao seu lado mergulhado na água. – A noite está muito escura.

– Sim… - Ela respondeu. – Mas como Elfo consegues ver muito mais do que eu.

– O que querias falar comigo? – Ele perguntou, olhando-a nos olhos.

– Legolas… - Ela apanhou o frasco de flores que boiava ao lado do Elfo e reconheceu-as como sendo rosas de Mirkwood. – Creio que seja teu! – Ela estendeu-lhe o frasco e ele aceitou-o. – Eu quero falar contigo, porque quero perceber se és capaz de vir a gostar de mim. Eu sei aquilo que tu pensas de mim, e vejo como isso afeta a nossa relação. A verdade, Legolas, é que nós fazemos parte de uma Irmandade, e devíamos unir-nos todos. Esta tua aversão por mim não devia existir, pois ela afeta a Irmandade.

– Eu já te disse para te ires embora, pois só nos atrapalhas. – Legolas respondeu-lhe simplesmente.

– Não sejas assim! – Liz falou, irritada. – Eu quero que tu saibas que não tenho qualquer interesse em ter poder, ou dinheiro, ou o que pensas que eu quero.

– Não gastes as tuas palavras comigo, Liz!

Ele mergulhou novamente e ela pegou numa pétala das rosas dentro do frasco, cheirando-a. Tinha o cheiro dos cabelos de Legolas e era isso que a fazia identifica-lo tão bem.

– Foi por tua culpa que Gandalf morreu.

Liz olhou o Elfo sentado ao seu lado na relva, já vestido com uma vestimenta branca e cinzenta. Ele olhava-a friamente, enquanto fechava o frasco e o pousava na relva longe dela.

– Se não tivesses vacilado, ele estaria aqui connosco. Foste tu a culpada de ele ter morrido.

– E tu foste o culpado de eu quase ter morrido. – Liz acusou-o, magoada. – Tenho a certeza que, naquela noite, a tua audição estava demasiado focada em mim, porque me achas perigosa! E isso poderia ter colocado toda a Irmandade em risco!

Liz levantou-se lentamente e Legolas fez o mesmo, olhando-a demoradamente de alto a baixo.

– Que correntes são essas que trazes ao pescoço?

– Não tens nada que ver com isso! – Ela respondeu, recuando.

Legolas ignorou a sua resposta, aproximando-se. Liz podia ver a desconfiança no olhar do loiro.

– Eu é que decido se tenho alguma coisa a ver com isso. – Legolas abraçou a sua cintura e tirou as correntes do interior do vestido.

– Mas quem te deu autorização…?

– Por que razão trazes correntes sem qualquer medalha ao pescoço? – Perguntou ele, afastando-se e olhando-a.

– Porque acho que me ficam bem. – Ela respondeu com alguma raiva. – Não sei qual foi a tua ideia. – Falou ela, voltando a recolher as correntes.

– Eu pensei que fosses a Guardiã e pensei que as correntes tivessem o Anel de Paz.

– E três correntes teriam um único anel, Legolas? Onde está a tua inteligência?

– Não era só o anel de paz, mas a Estrela dos Eldar. Ela simboliza a vida imortal. – Ele explicou-lhe.

– Eu sei o que é a Estrela dos Eldar, Legolas! Mas isso perfaz apenas duas correntes.

– A outra poderia ter… - Legolas interrompeu-se, olhando o seu anel de Meloier.

– Eu vou deitar-me! – Ela virou costas.

– Espera, Liz! – Ela parou no momento em que o ouviu. Ele parecia desesperado. – Diz-me a verdade! Tu és a Guardiã?

– Não, Legolas. – Ela respondeu pausadamente. – Eu sou a Liz. Que dúvidas é que ainda tens?

– Que dúvidas é que ainda tenho? – Perguntou ele, aproximando-se dela e virando-a para si, fitando-a. – Queres que enumere todas as vezes em que a vejo em ti?

– Não sei do que falas, Legolas, com certeza a Guardiã não é como eu. Tem demasiadas responsabilidades para ser como eu. – Ela respondeu, tentando afastar-se e fugindo do olhar analisador do Elfo.

– Liberdade.

Liz subiu o olhar, encontrando os olhos de Legolas e esforçou-se para se fazer de desentendida.

– O que queres dizer com liberdade?

– Eu… - Ele suspirou, afastando o cabelo ruivo de Liz da sua cara.

– Larga-me, por favor!

– Não sabes mesmo? – Ele perguntou, pousando a sua mão no pescoço de Liz e subindo-a para o seu rosto.

Liz pensou em recuar, em libertar-se de Legolas, mas viu que as suas pernas não obedeciam à sua cabeça e sim ao seu coração, que palpitava intensamente com o toque suave do Elfo. Nos olhos azuis do loiro havia o desprezo que ele tantas vezes lhe mostrara, mas Liz sabia que havia algo mais. Ele poderia não gostar dela, mas ambos faziam parte da Irmandade do Anel, eram companheiros de viagem, de missão, e Legolas sabia disso. Liz sorriu suavemente, o Elfo era, sem dúvida, uma das melhores pessoas que alguma vez conhecera. Podia desprezá-la com toda a sua força, mas Liz gostava verdadeiramente dele. Amava-o com todo o seu coração. Suspirou, nunca pensou em apaixonar-se por ele.

– Liz… - Legolas disse num sussurro quase inaudível, ou num suspiro que era suposto ela não ouvir.

Liz viu os dedos finos do loiro contornarem os seus lábios enquanto os olhos dele seguiam os seus movimentos. O corpo da Humano Elfo Feiticeira aproximou-se involuntariamente do corpo masculino. Liz suspirou, querendo mandar o bom senso para o raio que o parta, pois este dizia-lhe para se afastar do Elfo à sua frente. Ali, tão perfeito como sempre o conhecera. Legolas semicerrou os olhos, desconfiança espelhada neles, e afastou-se como se Liz tivesse uma doença contagiosa.

– Para Humana, sabes muito sobre a História da Terra-Média. – Ele falou calmamente. – E vejo que sabes como conseguir aquilo que queres. Mas sabes uma coisa, Liz? Não vais conseguir nada de mim… Eu sou príncipe de Mirkwood, mas de nada te serve tentares seduzir-me, porque não tens qualquer efeito em mim.

– Como te atreves a dizer que…? – Liz foi interrompida por ele imediatamente a seguir:

– Limita-te ao Boromir, pois é óbvio que ele está apaixonado por ti! – Ele exclamou. – Eu tenho pena dele, mas não posso fazer coisa alguma para lhe abrir os olhos.

– Eu não estou a tentar seduzir seja quem for, Legolas, caro Elfo Príncipe de Mirkwood… - O seu tom era irónico e raivoso. – Mas, se seduzir, não serás certamente tu.

– Ótimo! – Ele sorriu aberta e friamente. – Ainda bem que nos entendemos, Liz, até porque era tempo perdido, tanto para mim como para ti.

– Descansa, Legolas, não fazes o meu tipo! – Ela disse cruelmente.

– E desde quando tens um tipo, Liz? – Ele perguntou raivosamente. – A ti agrada-te qualquer um com poder suficiente para te encher de dinheiro em troca de lhes abrir as tuas pernas!

Liz abriu a boca espantada com o insulto de Legolas. Nunca pensou que ele fosse capaz de um comentário tão rude e tão asqueroso.

– Adeus, Legolas!

Liz saiu dali e, quando se viu sozinha, libertou a sua raiva. Queria ter podido bater em Legolas, mas segurou-se pois não queria mais uma razão para ele a desprezar. Mordeu o seu braço e gritou, gritou até a garganta lhe doer e o braço sangrar preocupadamente. De seguida, deu murros à terra, pensando que estava perdida.

– Para de ser ridículo! – Ela bradou furiosamente. Falava com o seu coração que, mesmo depois do que Legolas dissera, ansiava por ele. – Não tens qualquer amor próprio, seu estúpido! Tenho pena de ti!

Fechando os olhos, foi percorrida pela imagem de Boromir e a raiva foi substituída por tristeza. Mesmo depois de tudo o que Legolas dissera, não estava suficientemente zangada com o Elfo para pensar em Boromir como um possível marido, ou mesmo algo mais que um amigo. Então, a mente de Liz iluminou-se. Talvez… Sim, talvez se Legolas continuasse a dizer-lhe coisas obscenas, ela poderia esquecê-lo e o seu coração virar-se-ia para Boromir. Para isso, devia dizer a todos que era a Guardiã, pois ela sabia que Legolas a odiava pelo facto de ela ter fugido de todos.

– Mas… - À mente de Liz aflorou-lhe a imagem de Galadriel e o conselho que a loira lhe havia dado:

**Flashback On**

**_"Não contes a tua missão de Guardiã a mais ninguém da Irmandade, Liz, pois os meus dons de Visão conseguem perceber que, se o fizeres, estarás a condenar a Terra-Média a um fim prematuro."_**

**Liz olhou Galadriel com alguma confusão. O que queria ela dizer com isso? Ela já contara a Boromir e Aragorn…**

**_"Eu sei a quem já confiaste o teu segredo, Liz!"_**** Galadriel disse serenamente. ****_"Mas não o contes a mais ninguém antes do fim da missão ou se alguém em quem confiares te disser o contrário se queres que a Terra-Média continue!"_**

**Galadriel olhou-se ao espelho, vendo Liz vestir-se rapidamente, pensando a todo o gás nas suas palavras.**

**_"Digo-te isto, porque sei que Legolas desconfia da tua missão. Sugiro que guardes os teus fios aqui, nos meus aposentos, só por hoje, e verás o que quero dizer." _****Liz semicerrou os olhos, desconfiada.****_ "Percebo que desconfies da minha intenção, mas de nada me serve o teu Anel se não for a sua portadora legítima!"_**

**Liz tirou apenas os anéis e a Estrela dos Eldar das correntes e deixou-os ao cuidado de Galadriel, que sorriu.**

**_"Sensata és, Guardiã… Liz!"_**

**Galadriel sorriu e Liz saiu dos aposentos, ainda pensando nas suas palavras.**

**Flashback off**


End file.
